


What Tomorrow Hold

by Supermoi



Series: Megatron and Starscream's Perfect Love Story [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adult and serious themes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery, Revenge, Severe child injury, Siblings, Sparkbreak, Sparklings, Terrorism, graphic description of severe wounds, the plot is fucking dark all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's and Starscream's lives after the end of the war. Some mechs aren,t happy with the end of the war, and despite the newfound peace, a terrorist faction arise and spread chaos on both Earth and Cybertron. Some lives are stolen and some families are torn appart, but love endures through anything. Even death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue : The begining of a new era

The war was over.

If you had told any Cybertronian than the was to ends soon, a cycle ago, the most of them would have been incredulous, or had laugh in your face, for it seemed, et the time, than the eon old conflict was at a peak. After the conflict had move to Earth, for a time, he seemed to have gained s new breath, and escalated framatically. Involving the humans was certainly not voluntary, but the little flesh creature had proven more than ready to help the Autobots defeat the evil Decepticons… Even t the cost of their own lives, sometimes. Must could have said, too, than the hatred and the grudges between the two waring faction was far too deep to be put aside easily, that the differences were too deep down than they were impossible to erase, or even ignore.

Were they glad to be proven wrong in the ends!

Who could have guess than, of all things, it'll be family and the love for his sparklings and mate, who would've push the ruthless, evil Leader of the Decepticon to initiate a ceasefire, and then negotiate the terms of a peace treaty with his ages old enemy Optimus Prime. Once again, some may had laugh on your face not so long ago if you had told them that.

Never underestimate the power of love…

It was a vorn ago.

Now, the Earth and its inhabitants had been brought by their Cybertroniansa friends a step forward in the evolution ladder by giving the humans the ability to travel the stars. It was a kind of retribution for their inestimable help during the last cycles of the war, and kind of an apology for putting their home planet in dire danger, then. They now had bases on the moon, Mars and some of the moons of Jupiter and Saturn, not to mention a small outpost on Planet Cybertron. Things had turns quite well for the fleshlings in the ends, but it wasn't to the taste of some Cybertronians.

Some Cybertronians weren't quite well with the end of the war in itself. When he had receives the news from the Earth, Shockwave, with all his logic and cold intelligence, had been taken completely by surprise. And not happy at all. Evidently, the gunformer had taken his doubts and true feelings for himself, and acted as if, like everybody else, like he was glad the war was over at last. But deep down, he wasn't. For reasons of his own, Shockwave had an agenda of his own in this conflicts, and feeding it was part of his plans.

Peace wasn't part of his own plan.

Not long after the end of the war, the first terrorist attack started on Cybertron and on Earth, launched by an organization that persisted to claim than making peace was an error and than the war must go on. At first, only inhabited targets were blown to bits, and little casualties were to be counted, fortunately.

But it was about to change.

oOo

It had been a vorn since Megatron had initiated the ends of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. On Cybertron, it was a quiet and agreeable day, until then. A new attack had been planned, unbeknown from the police and the planetary security. Prowl, who had been named at the head of the new planetary security system, was going nuts trying to find a lead to the leader – or leaders - of the pro-war terrorist organization that had raged for almost a vorn now.

And today, his works was going to reach a new level of chaos…

The monorail was crowded. There was peoples everywhere on the Iacon Central Station and all the transports were leaving loaded to the top. The rebuilding of the city was taken a lot of time and resource and the basics systems, like the public transports, were still a little unsettled. According the report that was to be written afterward, nobody had noticed anything suspect in or around the Central Station until the bomb goes of.

Peoples were screaming, crying or running everywhere. The scene brought some bad memories back from the old days of the war. Smoke, smoldering debris and bodies scattered everywhere on the perimeter of the blast was making the work of the rescue units harder than expected. Nobody needs to be remembered of the harsh, hard horrors war could land on innocents' victims… The count of death was one hundred and thirty three, and two hundreds more were wounded. Once again, no traces of the explosive and the resulting revendication could provide no clue about the mechs behind these attacks.

But this time, the bomber was caught. Maybe it was planned, maybe not, but he could provide some more informations about the whereabouts of the organization.

-TBC-


	2. Part 1: Escalation Chapter 1: A Rising Threat

What Tomorrow Holds

Part 1: Escalation

Chapter 1: A rising threat

The place was crowded. There was security mechs, wounded and emergency crew everywhere, trying to bring a little order in all the chaos around. Central Iacon Station looks like a war zone right now, and it wasn't too far from the truth. The explosions had been of an incredible violence, leaving a huge crater on its epicentre and shattering all the buildings and peoples around on a two miles radius.

Chaos wasn't even beginning to describe what the first security and emergency had seen when they finally reached the scene. First, there were rubbles and shattered metal and glass everywhere, and a thick smoke was clouding the area, making it hard to see through and find the wounded. Secondly, horrifying pained screams, whimpers and moans could be heard from all directions, sending shivers down the spinal unit of the medics that first reached the place.

Once the smoke had cleared a little, the horror of the attack had appears on all it's gory glory. Mechs and Femmes were literally littering the floor, and not always in one piece. There were severed limbs and energon blood everywhere the optics could see. A young medic, it was his first field mission, had been forced to run out and had purged all of his tanks only from the smell that was shrouding the scene of the attack. The smell was a foul melt of energon blood, fried circuitry and wiring and other unidentified body fluids.

The scent of death.

Now, an hour after the first mechs had arrived for the rescuing and securing of the area, the Planetary Security Director, Soundwave, and his first lieutenant, Prowl, were standing in the middle of what had become an organized chaos. Soundwave had sent his cassettes to help the emergency crew recover the imprisoned mech and Femmes that certainly were still trapped inside the rubbles. They were small enough to slip into places larger mechs couldn't reach, and that was a great asset.

"Report." Asked the emotionless mech calmly, to the leader of the first security crew to get there an hour earlier.

"The explosion was huge, and I fear at least a hundred casualties. Maybe more. Now, after an hour of search and rescue, we have found forty-six dead and almost a hundred wounded, Sir. And we are only started… By nightfall, I am quite sure than we'll reach a hundred dead and more than two hundred wounded, and I'm not counting the mechs still trapped in the rubbles." The mech looked tired and worn out. That sort of job was very taking a toll on the nerves of the rescuers. "If I can make a fair guess, I'll say than we would have more than a hundred an a half death and three hundred wounded. And I really don't know how long it'll be to uncover all of the trapped mechs under the trash, Sir."

Soundwave looked like he was about to crack one of his rare emotion here. He seems to stiffen a little and his visor brightens for a couple of second, as if he was containing with great struggle powerfull anger building inside. From his part, Prowl, at his side, frowned and looked downright angered and horrified by the mech's report of the casualties. That attack was the first to cause that much damage and death….

Prowl had been assigned the file almost from the beginning, half a vorn earlier. He had studied carefully all the attack to find a correlation, a binding link, a pattern into that apparent chaos. But he had got only a little success until now. First of all, not a single member of that terrorist organization had ever been captured. They were very careful not to let any traces that could lead to them when they planted a bomb somewhere. And it was growing more and more frustrating for the perfectionist and logic mech.

Something was telling him that they were facing a most dangerous enemy here. An enemy that know them very well, too. And that made him even more dangerous. Whoever "he" may be…

"And what about the explosives? Did you find any remains of the bomb?" Asked the mech finally.

"Not yet, Sir. We haven't been able to reach the center of the explosion, because they're too much debris and a huge crater in the way. But we're on it. I expect the explosive specialist team to recover the remains in the next two hours. The priority is still the wounded and there are still a lot in the area." Replied the young Security Sergeant as he turned a bit to face Prowl.

"Undestood. Continue the investigation and tell us as soon as possible." Cuts Soundwave, then, dismissing the mech to let him resume his duties. He then turned to his First Lieutenant and speaks again, his voice cold and collected. "This attack: not fitting in the previous pattern. I suspect the terrorists to heighten the threat. Hypothesis: next phase of the plan launched. More violence and casualties are to be feared in future attacks."

Prowl nodded, because he had reached the same conclusion. The terrorists had launched a new level of their plan, whatever it may be. And it's going to be ugly in the future. He was cut on his thought by a new voice rising behind the two of them. Prowl turned to see Megatron and Optimus approaching carefully, trying not to trip in anything. They had finally be informed of the attack, then… About time!

"What happened here? Soundwave, report!" Asked the silver giant as soon as he was in range.

To cut it short, Soundwave told him what the young Sergeant had tell him once they had arrives themselves. The expression in Megatron face turned enraged and his optics brightens a deep red for a couple of seconds. That looks had always spell trouble for anyone it was directed to… As for Optimus Prime, he looks horrified and a little sick, as much as angered by that news. He had lifted a hand to cover his faceplates in an unconscious gesture of shock.

"The threat had reached a new level, my Lord. More casualties are to be feared in the future." Concluded the navy blue mech darkly.

"Our new priority is to stop these attacks. We have to find the leader of the organization as soon as possible and dismantle it. It cannot be permitted to continue! These terrorist must face the fate that awaits them…"

Megatron looked pissed beyond words. When the war had finally ended, he had been given back his old position of Lord Protector of Cybertron, and Optimus Prime was reinstalled in the position of Ruler, along with his brother. But that doesn't mean that the mechs had cut themselves from the peoples of Cybertron. On the contrary, the two of them had made it a duty to always remain close to the mechs they had been leading for millions of years. Since peace had been made a vorn ago, the brothers had grown closer than they had ever been before the war. So, when the first attacks had begun, protecting the population of Cybertron from those who apparently wanted to reignite the war had become a priority. Even if, at the time, only buildings had been damaged.

But today, seeing the chaos and horror that had been landed, the priority had to be heighten. For the protection of the people of Cybertron and Earth. Who was to say than the next attack wouldn't be launched on planet Earth instead of Cybertron? Humans are their allies and they had to protect them as well.

"Is there any clue about who's behind this?" Asked the red and blue mech in a low tune.

"I'm afraid no, Optimus, Sir. In half a vorn of investigation, I hadn't even been close to discover the who's who of the organization… If only I could have a suspect to interrogate, for once, I may make some progress." Complained Prowl in a dark and angry tune, crossing his arms on his chest.

At that moment, Jet engines were heard from above, and a trio of jet landed not too far from there, making the dust lift around their frames. Starscream and his trine had arrived on the scene at last. The graceful, slender frames of the flyers were shining in the middle of the surrounding chaos, and they looked… misplaced, in a way. They looked too bright and colourful for that situation. And the best was…

Megatron's optics widens when he saw the mech struggling between Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starsream, a smug expression on his beautiful features, took a step forward and grinned widely. Apparently they had been summoned to patrol the sky for any traces of the bomber shortly after the explosion… And they did found something!

Incredible!

Megatron smiled inwardly at the sight. If anyone was fast enough to catch a mech like that, it was Starscream and his brothers. But it wasn't the fact than they actually had caught a suspect that was incredible, but the suspect in itself… Optimus looked downright angered at the sight of the mech caught between the two Seekers.

"Mirage? What on Cybetron is that madness?!"

"Well, well, well… Look what the bird of prey had caught. Well done Starscream."

"Well, it wasn't easy, because that little sneak was crawling around not too far from here, hidden by his cloaking device. He was checking on the search and rescue operation, and was about to return and make his report to his superior, I'm sure of that. What had sold him was that pile of unstable rubble that fell on his head and knock him unconscious, cutting his cloak off."

Megatron took a couple of steps toward the trapped mech until he was close enough to catch his chin between his thumb and index finger. He forces him to look up at him and look him in the optics. The blue and white mech had an angry and scared look on his optics and features. And he looked pissed. Very VERY pissed to be caught.

"Well, Mirage, what do you have to say for your defence? Why were you sneaking around like a thief in the night? It looks very suspect in my optics."

The mech didn't say anything. He narrowed his optics and clenched his jaw even more. He wasn't about to say a thing, apparently. But Optimus, angry and looking so deeply disappointed, came closer and pushed his brother aside to stand in front of his ex-soldier. He had a terrifying look on his optics, a look that was promising a lot of troubles for the mech in front of him.

"Why, Mirage? The war is over, so why do you want to reignite that with this mindless violence? I thought you were smarter than that."

Looking a little guilty, the smaller mech locked his optics on his feet. He was ashamed to be seen like that by his former leader. But he had always loathed the humans secretly. He wants them gone from Cybertron for good, and it was the main reason that had made him join the terrorist organization in the first place. Using his logic and intelligence, Shockwave had managed to coax the young mech to his side. Seeming to shrink under his ex-leader gaze, he finally broke the silence.

"I didn't plant the bomb. I was here to check on the search and rescue operation, that's all."

"That doesn't made you any better than the mech that had planted the bomb, Mirage. But you can redeem yourself by telling us all you could about the terrorists."

Optimus put a gentle and friendly hand on his ex-soldier shoulder, trying to convince him of his good will. The smaller mech struggled with his conscience for a while, but he didn't say a thing in the end, choosing to be stubborn. Megatron didn't wasted any time trying to convince the mech here and he ordered him to be held and contained for interrogation. Something was telling him than he knew a lot about the plans and the leader of the organization.

At that, the Seeker flew to the sky again and headed to Security Headquarters on the center of Iacon. Starscream remains here, though. He looks tired and he found a pile of rubbles to sit in. Megatron, seeing this, came close rand sit next to his bondmate and put an arm around his waist.

"What's wrong? You look tired…"

"I am… I have a good reason for that too!" He said with a yawn and he put a hand on his abdomen, grinning widely. "We're going to need another room shortly, I'm afraid."

Shocked at first, the Lord Protector finally smiled brightly and kissed his mate deeply. Well, that day was definitively full of surprises!

oOo

That night, Megatron was very annoyed when he came back to his estate after he witnessed the interrogation of Mirage. The supposed terrorist was very stubborn. He had made a duty to remain silent through anything they could land on him. And it was annoying to no ends. They would have to continue the next day first thing in the morning, though. He possessed invaluable information for the investigation on the terrorists.

His mood lightens greatly as soon as he came into the main building. Light footsteps and happy shouting came closer quickly and he was soon tackled by three happy sparklings. Redstar managed to ignite his immature thrusters and landed on his father's chest with a wave of chirps and clicks melted with greetings words. Silverstream and Darkwind gripped his legs tightly, laughing and wailing happily in both adult and sparkling language. They were the equivalent of three years old Earth childs, now than they were a vorn old.

"Dada! You home! Wheeeee! Come play with us!"

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" Silvertream was tugging at his leg and wanted him to lift him up. "Dada! Pick up!"

"Alright, little monster!"

He crouched and snatched the two other sparklings from the floor to cradle them to his chest with their brother. They laughed and shouted even more and he had three pair of arms locked around his neck. He carried the sparklings to the living room, and he found Starscream there, sleeping on the couch. He smiled fondly at that, silently coming closer and putting a hand on his mate cheek, caressing lightly. Starscream mumbled something but didn't awoken yet.

"Mama tired. Sleeping…" Commented Darkwind very seriously. "Shhhh, not disturb mama."

"You're right. We'll let mama sleep. Come, sons, I think it's time for you to have a bath and go to sleep. It's late."

He was greeted with negative and angry shouting at that, the sparklings hating bath and bedtime. Megatron only tightens his grip on the little rascals and brought them to the washracks. He called for a servant to get some help, and after a long and hard struggle, they managed to gat the triplets cleaned up and ready to sleep. Once they were in their small berth, they were squirming and trying to go away and play. A took a while more to settle them for the night. And a story later, the triplets were deep in recharge.

*At last… I never thought raising sparklings would be so difficult…* Thought Megatron once he was out of the room.

He found a smiling Starscream waiting on the hallway outside the room, a wide grin on his faceplates and his arms casually folded across his cockpit. A looks like he had just awoken from recharge, too. He cocked his head to the side when Megatron laid his optics on him.

"They're in recharge, at last?"

"Yes. Tell me, Screamer, why do I have to put a fight every time I am the one to put the triplets to recharge? You never seem to have any problems to do that…"

Megatron smiled wickedly, leaning closer and trapping his smaller mate between his impressive frame and the wall behind him. He cupped his face gently with one hand and landed a soft, loving kiss on his dark lips. He felt him smile in the kiss and return the favour with a heated passion. The Seeker was obviously horny and he made it crystal clear with that one kiss. After a moment, he breaks the kiss and said, breathlessly.

"What can I say? I'm good with sparklings…"

After that, words became needless and the two bondmates moved the growing passion to the bedroom, on the other side of the hallway. Megatron had barely the time to warn the servants than they weren't to be disturbed for a couple of hours before he lost the hability to form coherent thought. Once in the room, still locked in an endless cycle of passionate kisses and heated caresses, Megatron don't even bother to make it to the berth. He slammed Starscream to the nearest wall cockpit first and stuck his crotch on his backside, pinning him quite efficiently.

"Yessss…" Hissed the jet sensually into his mate audio. "I like it when you're fucking me rough, 'Mighty' Megatron…"

Megatron growled, even more aroused by the dirty words Starscream was using. That was one of their many games during interfacing… And the Seeker was so good at finding obscenities and dirty words to rival with his own. Still whispering a row of brand new insanities in his mate audios as he was caressing and fondling his wings and cockpit so wonderfully, making him jerk and moan loudly in raw pleasure, Starscream, managed to twist his upper body to lick and bite at Megatron jaw line and neck. He slowly made his way down his throat and to his chest, where he slowly and purposely traced the seams and cracks in the armour there. With an approving cry and a low moan of pure lust, Megatron pin him even more into the wall, letting the jet barely enough place to cycle air and move a bit.

"Staaaarscreeeeam…" breathed Megatron after another row of obscenities from his jet mouth, spreading his legs with a knee. "I love your dirty talking… keep going, you little bitch, keep going!"

Fans clicked to life suddenly, vents cycling and sucking cool air frantically, working overtime to cool overheated bodies as the heat was reaching a new level. Megatron was fondling the seams of his cockpit and slowly going down to reach his crotch, unlatching it with a teasing slowness, making his lover moan and whimpers in anticipation. Starscream, not wanting to be left behind, tried to reach his goal from his awkward position, sliding his hand slowly down one of Megatron hips, and reaching his own crotch, managing to unclasp it. His other arm was reaching above his head as he leaned backward, tilting his head back to land an upside down kiss on his heated lips, cupping the back of his mate's helm. Now free from his restraint, Megatron's cable was slowly brushing against Starscream's backside, tickling his port tentatively. He slid three digits into the lubricated, wet port of his mate and made a hard but agonizingly slow thrusting motion.

"Hooooo… Yeah… More, harder! I love you hard and rough…" Moaned the Seeker has he was impaled mercilessly by his lover's digits.

Megatron chuckled sensually and withdraw his digits, tracing the edge of the port teasingly for a couple of klicks before positioning his cable and pushing inside all the way. Stascream let out a loud cry, buckling his hips into the penetration wildly, pinned almost painfully to the wall. Thrusting slowly at first, Megatron captured his lover's lips in a fierce, dominating kiss, glossa battling for dominance. He explored the hot, wet mouth of his mate roughly, biting his lips and tasting his energon blood in the process. Starscream returned the favour, scrapping his mate's lips and glossa with his fangs, melting their energon in a sweet, crazy way. Electricity and pleasure were growing quickly now, and overload was very close. They were now growling, hissing and clawing like a couple of beasts, Megatron's thrusts becoming harder and deeper, slamming his lover on the wall roughly, letting small dents and scraps on his slender body. Pain and pleaure malts in a intoxicating way, as the overload finally hit hard, Starscream screaming to the sky, optics ablaze with fire, living up to his name. A couple of thrusts more and Megatron overloaded too, releasing his pent up energy and fluids into his smaller mete's port, triggered by his lover's scream and his port tightening around his cable as he came.

"Hummmm…" Purred Starscream as he slides down the wall along with his mate, resting his on his lap. "That was the best overload I had in a far too long time, love…"

Megatron chuckles and kiss his little mate softly, cleaning the energon still spilling from small scratches and cuts on his lips. He rested his cheek on the top of his lover's helm, exhausted by an overwhelming overload. He cradles Starscream to his chest like he was a little child and rested on the wall behind him.

"I may be getting old, but I still can make you reach the moon…" A pause, then. "What were you telling me, earlier? About making up a new room?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Smiled the jet dreamily. "I'm carrying again, Megatron. I'm a month ahead in pregnancy; I had confirmation this morning by ratchet."

"That's wonderful, Starscream!"

Megatron was really happy to hear it. Well, they had their hands full with the triplets already, but another one couldn't hurt, could it? He kissed his bondmate passionately, caressing his abdomen lightly, trying to feel the life growing inside. A tiny, almost imperceptible bump revealed itself beneath his probing digits, and he rested his hand on the spot, nuzzling his mate lovingly.

"I love you so much, Starscream. I don,t know what I would do if you were to… disappears, or die… I would probably be shattered to pieces. You're the only thing I held more dearly than my own life, my beloved mate…"

Starscream was a little taken aback by that unexpected confession, and he blushed deeply, happy and a little disturbed by those words. His pt a tender hand on his mate' cheek, stroking it softly, and he said, trying to sound confident and full of certitude.

"I won't let you down, nor would I die, Mgatron, never. I promise you that I'll always be there for you and the sparklings, my dear mate. Forever and ever…"

Little did Starscream or Megatron knew than these words weren,t to be fulfilled in the future. For now, the silver Lord kissed his mate and leaned his cheek on his shoulder, relieved by this oat.

"Yes… Forever and ever…"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2: A few answers at last

What Tomorrow Holds

Part 1: Escalation

Chapter 2: A few answers at last

It had taken two months to extract all the information possible from Mirage.

As suspected, he was indeed part of the terrorist organization that was turning Cybertron into a war zone yet again for half a vorn now. But he wasn't really up into the organization, sadly, and what he really knew was much less than expected. Optimus Prime himself had insisted in leading the interrogation from the first month, because, as he argued wisely, Mirage was one of his most trusted soldier back in the war. And so, he trusted him much more than any of the other interrogators the Security Department could assign to his case. The ex-Autobot leader and actual co-ruler of Cybertron did a very thorough job, acquiring much more information in a month then in the five months that had followed afterward.

Being a pacifist and despising all form of torture, Optimus had used a more psychological approach to make the blue and with spy into speaking. He had promised him a fair trial and a lesser condemnation if he was to cooperate. That made the trick, because Soundwave, for his part, had been a bit harsh has he had first questioned the mech. Using threat was sometime useful but it had only made things worst, at first, making the mech closed up even more. Megatron had also wanted to dig his claws in the case, and he had witness a lot of the interrogation sessions. He was a ahrd supporter of the "tough way" of interrogating, and he thought, at first, than Optimus soft-sparked approach wasn,t going to work.

Well, suffice to say than he was proven wrong. It worked perfectly, even if the Lord Protector winced a little when Optimus promised some amount of fairness to the ex-Autobot. He would have preferred if the mech was tried and executed as soon as possible… All the death he had caused in the Central Iacon Station deserved at last that. The final count had been sent a month after the attack: two hundred and sixty-seven death and more than four hundred wounded.

But he let Optimus have his way… And it proved fruitful.

What Mirage really knew could be resumed in a disappointingly small datapad. What he had told them, they would have discovered it sooner or later anyway, but, as they say, the sooner the better… After a fair amouth of days of stubborn silence, the first thing Prime had managed to get from the ex-Autobot spy was the location of one of the active cell of the organization. Unsurprisingly, that one was situated on Kaon, near the ancient Decepticon Headquarter, Darkmount, and the name of the local cell leader, a mech named Firebringer. If he knew that name, it was only because it was the mech he answered to directly into the organization's chain of command. Beside that, he didn't know any other names. They worked in solo much of the time and when they team up it was for bigger attacks, like the one at the Central Iacon.

But the most important was that he knew that they were planning another attack shortly. On Earth, that time, at the Cybertronian Embassy, to be accurate. How and why he knew that was a mystery and maybe it was some kind of a trap, but nonetheless, a raid on the Kaon cell was planned by Prowl and Soundwave. In the meantime, until that bit of information was proven accurate, Mirage was held in the Prison facility of Central Cybertron Security, under a high security guard. His abilities and mastery of the escape artist field was well known, and they wouldn't want to lose their only source of information because he managed to escape.

The attack was a success. They had captured the cell leader and a couple more terrorists, and they wouldn't deplore any casualties on their side or the opposite. A job well done. Firebringer proved hard to pin down, though, and he managed to wound some of the Security team before being restrained by a pair of big and strong Security mechs, and contained at last. The mech was a huge red and yellow tank transformer, looking badass and deadly. The lots of them, 10 in total, were thrown in the CSD (Cybertron Security Department) prison facility in Iacon, the same as Mirage.

In the next four months, the interrogator's efforts were thrown solely on Firebringer, the most graded mech they had captured. If someone knew something of importance, it was to be him. But the mech was resilient and stubborn, as much as though, and he wouldn't break for anything, was it persuasion, threat or even more "rough" means. Optimus protested to his brother when they put up that kind of treatments, but the silver Lord assured him than it was necessary, and to let him handle that one. He couldn't bring him to speak like he had done with Mirage because that mech had never been an Autobot. He was a Decepticon during the war, and violence was apparently the only thing he understands.

But as for now, they had gained nothing from him. Now, four months later, the Security Director and the Lord Protector, was starting to get very annoyed. Soundwave was about to bring the ultimate means he have on his disposal to extract the knowledge of that mech. Ne mercy would be shown, for he had orchestrated the deathly attack on Iacon Central five months earlier.

Once he talked, the mech was to be executed. Exemples must be made to convince the potential new recruits of the pro-war terrorists than it was a bad idea to join.

No mercy would be held indeed…

oOo

Starscream was resting on the berth he shared with Megatron. He was almost in terms with his pregnancy, now, and this one hadn't been easy, like the triplets had been. He tried to find a comfortable position, but his uncharacteristically large abdomen was preventing him to do so. He sighs and lifts a hand to let it rest on top of his swollen belly, tired and worn out by that pregnancy. It wasn't uncommon for Seekers, knowing that they were small and slim compared to the average Transformer, to have hard time when carrying. But that sparkling was big, much bigger than the triplets had been at birth. He had known than the unborn sparkling would be a Femme and a flyer at two months, but she definitely wasn't going to be a Seeker like her mother-creator, nor a gunformer like her father-creator.

She was more like a shuttle-shaped little sparkling, had said Ratchet. She may grow the size of Skyfire when she matured as an adult Femme, he had said, seeing the scans. And she was going to be a BIG sparkling when the time of birth will come. And that's why he had been ordered to bed rest and minimal activities since the fourth month in pregnancy. And THAT was driving him more than a little crazy… But yet again, he had never grown that big when carrying the triplets either… So he complied, more and more pained and tired by the extra weight he was carrying around.

But that wasn't the worst of it… At two months ahead, he had almost lost the sparkling by miscarrying. Some unexpected complications had occurred and it had taken a miracle from Primus to allow him to keep the unborn. And the experted hands of Ratchet, of course. He bit his lower lip compinent almos to bleed as he continue to caress his distended abdomen possessively. That experience had been the worst he had ever had since the end of the war. He remembered what had happened that night…

**Flashback**

Starscream awoken with a start and sat up with a dreaded chill. Something wasn't right. He breathed heavily as a sharp pain stab his abdomen, on the exact spot where the growing sparkling would be. He stiffens as the pain continued for a klick or two, before subsiding.

Sighing, he landed a hand on his belly, feeling the bump that had started to show by now, at two months along in pregnancy. But as he caressed lower, he felt something warm and wet on his digits. Like energon or oil… A little panicked, he turned on the light, and saw that his legs and lower abdomen were covered in energon and oil, from his port apparently, as it was leaking from his closed crotch plate. Now really panicked, as a new wave of pain stabs him, Starscream shook his bond mate frenetically, shouting and starting to cry a little. Tears were leakings from the corner of his optics.

"Megatron! Please, wake up! WAKE UP! Something's terribly wrong with the sparkling!"

"Huh…? Wha…?" Started the silver Lord as he awoken and sat up with a startled yelp. And then he saw the energon covering his mate and he understood. "Ho primus! Don't panic, Starscream, I'll take you to the medical Center ASAP!"

And he does. Not even half a cycle later, Starscream was rushed into the Medical Center in the arms of his mate, and was put down in a berth almost immediately when the medics saw him all covered in energon blood and oil. The Seeker was moaning and crying in fear and pain, confused by what was happening to him. Grabbing the medic's arm a little roughly in his aste, Megatron shouted in his face.

"Get ratchet here IMMEDIATELY! He's the one monitoring Starscream Pregnancy! He will know what's wrong!"

"Yes Sir! Right now, Sir!"

The young medic asked a nurse to call for Ratchet and have him got here ASAP. The toung Fembot nodded and ran of, as the medic took care of the panicked and whimpering jet. He had at least to stop the energon blood and oil leak to prevent the jet to weakens for lack of energon. He looked worried as he was fondling into the port with steadiness and quickness, and that worried Megatron even more. What in the PIT was happening to his mate and sparkling?! But fortunately, he stopped the leak just a klick before Ratchet got there. The grumpy megic took over, dismissing the younger bit harshly.

"They told me Screamer have an energon and oil leak from his port, and stabbing pain from the inside of his gestation chamber. Is it right?"

Right to the point as ever. Megatron nodded, too stressed and nervous himself to speak clearly. Starscream whimpered and trashed again as a new wave of pain stabs him and he grabbed the closest arm he founds, who happens to be Ratchet's. The medic smiled gently and reassuringly, putting a hand on his patient arm.

"It'll be alright, Starscream. I'll fix you in no time. That's not as worst as it appears."

And with that, he literally pushed Megatron out of the room to be able to work in peace. The silver giant started to pace the waiting room restlessly, constantly shouting glances to the closed door of the examination room. It was only five cycles later than Ratchet reappears, looking tired but relieved. Megatron sighed at that sight, it meant than Starscream was out of danger. He only hoped the same could be said for the sparkling.

"So? How's Starscream? Is the sparkling alright?"

"Yes, Starscream is out of danger and in recharge right now. But there is something I have to say to you, Megatron." He sighed and stayed silent for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. Megatron looked like he was about to blow a circuit so he said, serious and stern. "Starscream had almost lost the sparkling. He had what I could describe as a early delivery sequence, and that may had leaded to the sparkling miscarriage if not taken in time. But I managed to shut down the delivery sequence and resealed the gestation chamber, so he would not loose the infant. But there is a side effect…" What he said next was to imprint in the Lord's mind forever, like branded with fire. "After he deliver this little one, he would not carry another sparkling again, ever. It will kill them both if he does. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

For the longest time, Megatron doesn't say a thing, dumbstruck. Starscream would be… sterile? Is that it? He had held his intakes and released a deep, hurtful breath. If it was hurthing HIM so much, than what Starscream'll say when he learned that? Megatron felt like his insides had been ripped of and twisted painfully, and he felt like he was about to purge his tanks. That was terrible news…

"I… Yes I understand. Thank you Ratchet, you saved their lives. And for that I'm grateful. I… just hope they're be another way for Starscream. He'll take that news very badly…"

"I can give you an advice, if you'll take it, my Lord."

"Go ahead…"

"Wait until the sparkling is born before telling this to him. Too much stress can make him lost the sparkling. Wait after the delivery. It'll be the last pregnancy he ever had, so at least, better make it a wonderful one, huh?"

After that, Megatron nodded and then he entered the room Starscream was resting in, looking peaceful and angelic in recharge. An energon feed was still plugged to his right arm and he was covered by a thermal blanket. Megatron sat down and caressed a soft, dark cheek lightly, careful not to wake him up. He leaned closer and kissed his forehead lovingly as he put his other hand on his slightly swollen belly.

"Megatron…" A weak and almost whispering voice said suddenly, startling him slightly.

"Yes, I'm here my love. Right here… You can go back into recharge."

"Did…" He started and tears were starting to pour down his cheeks again. "Did I lose the sparkling?"

Megatron smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips, soothing his fears and trying to make him feel better.

"No, you haven't lost her. She's still here, and she will stay here, my beautiful star. Now rest, you need it."

**End Flashback**

After that, he had been put on a strict bed rest, for his sake and the sparkling's. He had never learned about the fact he couldn't carry anymore until now, and it was good like that. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? And Megatron had never let him suspect than he was hiding something from him.

The slow and steady caress he was applying to his belly for a couple of klicks had started to send shivers of arousal through his body, and he moans lowly, feeling very good. He was alone today, apart from the servants, and the slightest touch made him horny as hell. It was one of the only good side effects of pregnancy, in fact. Almost every night, even in the last month, he had shared good and hot interface session with his bondmate, and even at times, he had self-serviced himself with shameless abandon.

Like he was going to do right now.

The caress on his abdomen and sides had slowly made their way to the red crotch, stroking it sensually and teasingly, sending delicious shivers through his frame as his body heated quickly. A slow movement of the sparkling inside made him even more aroused as it brushed the inside of his abdomen as he was caressing the outside. His other hand fondled seams and cracks near his crotch and he breaths heavily, arching in the wonderful feelings. His cable was growing into his restraint space beneath the crotch and he felt lubricant starting to pour out his port, tickling the inside of his tights. Slowly, voluntarily teasingly, he unclasps the crotch plate and set it aside, letting his swollen cable and wet port out to be played with.

One hand reached for his port as the other stroked the length of his cable expertly, making it reach his full size quickly. He slid a finger into his dripping port and fondles the oversensitive wires and circuits boards inside; making little sparkles of electricity flew through the air around his cable and port. Arching, he moaned louder, gasping for air as he was trying to cool his systems. His right hand closed around his swollen, throbbing length and played with the tip for a moment, and he felt a tickle of lubricant spill from the tip, moist his fingers. His left hand was still occupied with his port, and he slides a second, and then a third digit inside, thrusting deeper and harder in the process. Behind his closed optics, he played some of his favourites interfacing scenes with Megatron to increase his arousal and pleasure, licking his lips sensuously looking beautiful in bliss.

He never heard the door to the room opens and then closed quickly…

oOo

Megatron was coming back earlier, because he was worried about Starscream. He was only a week from delivery, now, and he wanted to be there when it happens, if it happens earlier. He had yet again spent the day trying to bring the irritating, stubborn Firebringer to talk. Tomorrow, Soundwave'll try to probe into his mind to extract the informations the needed. Thus was starting to be ridiculous! The mech must have a breaking point, everybody does!

Well, tomorrow, he will be forced to break at last. Soundwave'll make sure of that.

He was lost in his thought as he reached the room he shares with his bondmate, and then, he stopped for a moment. He had heard a loud moan from the other side of the door! Was Starscream going into labor so soon? He was about to rush in when he heard an unmistakable sound: a pleasurable little cry.

*Ho…* Thought Megatron shyly. *He's at it again… Well… I can as well join in, can I?*

And he opens and then closed the door quickly. The triplets may not be there for now, because they were to their uncle place until the new arrival was born, but he didn't wanted a servant to catch them at it either! The sight that greeted him on the other side of the door made him heat and aroused instantaneously.

Resting on his back, his upper body lifted by a pile of cushions, Starscream was flushed and flustered, breathing heavily and moaning wonderfully. He had his right had draped around his swollen and throbbing cable, and was playing with the tip sensually, as his other hand was half buried into his dripping port and thrusting hard and deep, making more lubricant spill out with each thrusts. He had four digits inside his port, making it outstretches in a much appealing and arousing manner. It was like a warm, wet and cozy cave wanting only to be explored…

Not resisting the temptation anymore, Megatron came closer and eases down on the berth next to his mate. Starscream didn't notices him just yet, lost in his own fantasies. Until Megatron captures his heated, wet lips with his own and slide his glossa into his mouth to explore it. He onlined his optics with a start, stopping in his movements to face his lover and mate, looking a little flustered.

"Meg… Megatron?..."

"Yes, my beautiful star… Please, don't stop, you're so wonderful to witness in bliss…"

Blushing madly, Starscream complied nonetheless, resuming his digits thrusting into him and he started pumping his length in sync with the thrusts, arching and moaning loudly as he did. Slowly, Megatron slid a hand to rest it on top of his mate's swollen abdomen and strokes it lightly, finding all the sensitive spots and using them. He made his way to the throbbing cable and put his own hand on top of Starscream's, replacing him in pumping and striking the wet and oversensitive tip. His other hand was unclasping his own crotch plate and setting it aside, releasing an already fully erect cable, the now free hand of the Seeker wrapped around it shyly, almost asking permission, and a heated kiss give it to him. He played with the swollen tip until a little lubricant spilled out, and then started a teasing, slow pumping motion. His other hand was quickly replaced by Megatron's and he slid three of his larger digits inside the outstretched and slick port. After a while, he could slide a fourth and stretch it even further, eliciting a loud whimper and a cry of pure pleasure from the Seeker. Starscream reached his lover's wet port and eased two digits inside, thrusting slow and deep. Megatron groaned in pleasure and hugged his mate closely, still pleasuring him as he felt a third and a fourth digit slid in his own port.

Thrusting and pumping got faster and harder quickly as overload was nearing, and soon, Starscream came with a scream, spilling a fair amount of lubricant into Megatron hands, from his port and cable alike. He arched like a cat in overload, his huge belly making it a little hard but so sexy in the same time. After that, Megatron came also with a powerful roar and then, they were both covered in lubricants. Relaxing in the afterglow, Starscream rested his helm on his mate's shoulder, sighing in contentment. He felt a movement and a kick in his belly and pated the spot, like he was saying the unborn sparkling to relax as well.

"You came back early." Commented the jet after a moment.

"Yes, I'm worried for you, Starscream. This pregnancy is more risky than the last, and besides, I want to be there when you go into labour, love."

Starscream chuckled, nuzzling his mate's helm playfully and lovingly as he was hugging him close. Yes, he could go into labour anytime, now, and Megatron as only careful, what was normal, and quite frankly, a little cute too.

"I suppose you're right, as ever, love… But I'm dying to be over with that pregnancy. I want to hold our little Femme in my arms so badly, now…"

"Soon, Starscream, very soon, you'll do. She's gonna be so beautiful. Just like you, my beautiful star."

After that, it wasn't long before the two of them drifted into recharge. The next day, Megatron was going to witness the new interrogation session of Firebringer. Soundwave was going to bring to heavy artillery, now, and that means a lot… The silver Lord had never seen anybody able to resist a deep mind probe before, and that stubborn sunovaglitch wasn't different.

oOo

Megatron entered the room next to the interrogation room. Inside, there was Prowl and Optimus Waiting for him, along with Soundwave. He had only left reluctantly his mate's side this morning because he felt him uneasy and in a fair amount of discomfort, but he had some duties to fulfill as Lord Protector, and that one was part of it. And so, after Starscream had assure that he was fine and that he would call him immediately if anything happens, he had left to the CSD prison facility.

Now, two breems later, he was waiting for that long overdue session to begin. Soundwave, on his opinion, should have done it a long while ago. Like the first week they had had this terrorist leader on their grasp.

"When do you plan to begins, Soundwave? I have other places to be right now." Asked Megatron impatiently after another breem. "I shouldn't even be there at all…"

"Prisonner Firebringer's about to arrives, my Lord." Answered the navy blue mech dutifully. "Session will begins as soon as he's ready."

"Don,t worry, brother, you'll be able to get back to your bondmate soon enough. I'm sure Starscream'll be alright in the meantime." Optimus said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The silver mech only nodded as the door of the communicant room opened and they saw the prisoner being brought in by two Security guards. He was looking very angered and uncooperative as he was made to sit on one of the chair and then strapped down by the wrists and ankles. He was looking at the mirror in front of him intently, and it was as if he was looking strait into the other room. The bots inside felt a little uneasy because of the coldness and fury that look was carrying. It was a quite chilling glare… But Megatron's look didn't falter, and stayed as hard and focused as ever. Optimus did the same, even if his uneasiness was more evident.

Soundwave left the room and entered the next one a moment later. He talked with the guards for a while, and then dismissed them. They took position outside the door and closed it. Soundwave then walked behind the strapped mech and opened the interphone,. He wanted the witnesses to see ear the session as much as they were seeing it.

"Session will begins now, my Lords."

And then he grabbed each sides of the mech helm tightly, as he was trashing his head from side to side to try to shake him off. It was no use, of course. Soundwave's visor brightens with for a click as he was activating his telepathic abilities and entering the mech's mind. Megatron winced a little at that and Optimus felt a shiver ran down his spinal unit. He knew from experience what it felt like because he had been captured and submitted to that treatment once, at the beginning of the war. It felt like a hundred thousands needles were piercing his processor and a white hot pain had drowned him. He saw the trapped mech screamed in agony as the probing deepens, and offlined his optics, the memories drowning him. He felt a hand put down on his shoulder and the soft voice of his brother brought him back to the realm of livings.

"If you want to leave, you could, Optimus. I can see that you're hurting."

The blue and red semi blinked once or twice, shaking the bad memories away, and then he smiled to his little brother reassuringly.

"No, I'm alright, now. But I now what it's like to have Soundwave probing inside your head, and in a way, I pity the poor mech submitted to it."

"Okay, then. It won,t be too long I think."

Megatron then turned back to the scene on the oter room. The mech had fell silent, now, held by Soundwave and the restraints on his limbs because, by the look of it, he wasn,t able to stand by himself. He was cycling heavily, limp on his restraints, and his optics were dimed with pain. After a breem more, he had fell in stasis lock and Soundwave released his helm, letting his head fall to his chest limply. He left the room and returned to the observation room then, leaving the mech to be taken back to his cell by the Security guards.

"So? Have you found anything useful? I hope you hadn't do it for nothing… It was quite disturbing to witness." Said Optimus once the telepath was inside the room.

"Results of probing satisfying. Much information acquired."

"And? What kind of information?" Pressed megatron then.

"Name of the organization leader now acquired. It's… unexpected, my Lord." Stated the usually emotionless mech with a hint of annoyance and disbelief.

"Who is he? Who are we fighting against?"

After a long and uncomfortable moment of silence, finally, the mech seemed to gather his wits and he said, his voice neutral and cold.

"Shockwave."

-TBC-


	4. Joy and Sorrow

hat Tomorrow Holds

Part 1: Escalation

Chapter 3: Joy and Sorrow

In the meantime, elsewhere…

"Shockwave, Sir?"

The purple mech turned from the station he was working on to face the mech that had spoken to him. His single optic was brightly shining in the center of his faceless figure, hiding any kind of emotions or reaction whatsoever. If he does have any reaction at all, which was questionable. The mech was well known for is coldness and emotionless behaviour. He always seems to be unaffected by the events around him, concerned only when the matter reach his current goal and interests.

For the last vorn or so, the mech had played a double life in the new Cybertronian order. In one hand, he was still working for Megatron as the Lord Protector of Cybertron, occupying the position of third Lieutenant, behind Soundwave and Prowl. And he had always done his duties well and efficiently, never receiving any complaints or bad comments on his job. Only praises and appreciations. And that was quite ironic, knowing than the mech was the instigator and the main Leader of the Terrorist organization that was threatening Cybertron and Earth for a vorn now.

If Megatron, or any other mech around him, were to discover that fact, he will have to hide and run, being hunted like a mere criminal. He will not allow such a thing to happen. He had been very carefull not to let any clues of his identity or his plans for Prowl to find out. Yes, he knew than the ex SIC of the Autobot army was now First Lieutenant in the CSD, second to Soundwave. And that he was the one in charge of the investigation concerning his organization. Knowing the cleverness and the cold logic the mech was famous for, he knew better than let him any sort of clues to work on.

And until now it had work quite well. And if his plans follow the same pattern for only a couple of vorns longer, he would be Master of Cybertron. But Shockwave was a patient mech, and he will wait as long as he had to. There was no point in rushing things. It'll only increase the risks of errors and that wasn't a good thing at all.

Answering the mech that had spoken to him, the purple gunformer seems as cold as ever.

"What is it?"

"The new attack is ready to be launched, Sir. They only need your approval to begins."

The mech was a tall, red and black figure, with wings and vents. A Seeker, obviously, and Shockwave Second in the organization. He was standing tall and motionless, hands behind his back, waiting for his master's answer.

"Do it."

The other mech nodded and left, leaving Shockwave alone once again. The mech reported his attention on the station he was working on, and on the screen, a view of Washington DC, Earth, could be seen. There was the place when the new Planetary Concil on Earth was settled for twenty years now. And the target of Shockwave new attack…

Once it was done, nothing will remains of the proud, beautiful human city but a crater…

"All is working as planed. After that, the Humans will not want any further contacts with Cybertron, blaming them for their losses. And I would lauch the next phase of my plan…"

The mech let out one of his rare and disturbing chuckles. It was cold and dark, showing no traces of any emotion beside the harsh and cold logic behind his reasoning.

oOo

CSD Building, Iacon

After Soundwave had tell them what he had discover in the prisoner mind, Megatron and Optimus stayed still and silent for a while, apparently shocked by the news.

Megatron was boiling inside, enraged by that treachery. If it was true, then they had a real, big problem on their hands. Bigger than they had thought until then. Shockwave was Third Lieutenant, and the head of the Intelligence Service, for Primus sake! He had access to information and resources to challenge his own! That was spelling trouble big time. He clenched his fists on his sides, barely containing his rising anger, optics ablaze like the Pit. When he gets his hands on that Pit-Spawned traitor, he will have Hell to pay, and more! He had always had trust and respect for the faceless mech back in the war, and he was the last he could have ever thought as a traitor. He seems completely loyal and devoted to the cause, then.

But that may be the problem… he may had been too devoted and didn't wanted the war to end. Why was the question he will have to ask him? Why was he willing to wreck havoc on Cybertron, and threatening Earth too, to reignite that eon-old conflict? On the Lord's optics, that didn't make any sense. Unless Shockwave had had an agenda of his own all this time, right under his Master's noseplates… He turned to se Optimus in a thoughtful stance, optics dimed in concentration as he was thinking. On his part, the red and blue Semi had never know Shockwave very well, and the prospect of him being the mech behind all that violence wasn't that shocking. Like all the Autobots, he had known him as a cold, logic and emotionless mech, harsh and cruel, showing no mercy wathsoever.

"Shockwave… You know, I'm not that surprised. The mech had always been a monster of cold logic, harsh and cruel, back in the war. The personification of the perfect Decepticon, if I may say. The fact that he may have had his own agenda wasn't surprising. Not that much, though."

Optimus had said it in a calm, collected tune, seeming to take it quite well. But then again, he was the Autobot Leader, and he had not know the mech as well as Megatron. And Megatron had not known him as well as he had thought, obviously.

"Shockwave had always been loyal to me. I had never thought him as a potential traitor. It was why I let him in charge of Cybertron when we had left to Earth, and he had done a good job as Guardian. I had never had to complaint about him ever. Maybe he was too perfect in a way… Well, wathever the answer is, we will have to ask him once we caught him. And I have a lot of questions for him…"

Megatron's tune was harsh and dark as he say that, letting very little doubts about the way he intended to deal with the traitor once they have him. Optimus almost pity him because he was in for a very hard time… Megatron could be very bitter and hell bent to get revenge when he wanted to. And in that case, he will certainly want to have his share of the mech's fate when the time comes.

At that moment, Megatron communicator beeped, letting him know that he had an incoming transmission. Asking to be excused, he turned his back to the two other mechs and answered the call. His pump lost a beat and his energon run cold in his lines when he heard ratchet's voice, sounding worried and deeply serious. It couldn't be something good…

"Megatron, Sir you should come back immediately. It's an emergency."

"What is it? Is Starscream alright?" Asked the silver giant, worried.

Whatever else could it be? Starscream was about to give birth, he was sure of that, but hearing the medic's tune, something was wrong. Very very wrong…

"You must come back. I'll tell you more once you're here."

When Ratchet wasn't being direct and grumpy, he was deeply worried, and it was never good when the best medic on Cybertron was worried about a patient well-being. Megatron clenched his fists and answered between tightens jaws, a dreaded feeling running through him. Starscream was in trouble, and he could feel a ping of pain and fear through the bond if he concentrates. Something must had been going bad with the sparkling…

"I'm on my way."

He left the room in a hurry, not even noticing than Optimus had followed him after apologizing to the Security Director for the hasty leave. The travel back home had only taken half the time it would had in normal circumstances, but Megatron didn't bother to follow any circulation rules, and he took the quickest way. Optimus was a little more careful and took more time to reach the destination, though, even if he had guessed, seeing the Lord Protector's behaviour, than something was wrong with Starscream. The mech was about to deliver, that he knew, but he had never known about the complications Starscream had had during pregnancy this time. All his brother had said him was that Starscream was to be monitored more closely due to the unusual size of the sparkling. Maybe that was what had caused the commotion, then. But whatever it was, Megatron was taking it very badly.

oOo

Lord Protector Estate

As soon as he arrived to the estate, Megatron was greeted by a slightly panicked First Aid, Ratchet's young assistant. The smaller white and red mech was waiting for him outside the gates and lead him inside quickly, the silver Lord being more and more worried as they walked.

"So, can you tell me what is going on AT LAST?" Finally snapped the mech to the small medic, crossing his arms nervously across his broad chest.

They had reached the door leading to Megatron and Starscream's personal quarters, and he felt a cold fearful chill run down his spinal unit when he hear a loud, pain-filled scream from the other side of the door. That scream sounded like someone was being torn to piece in there and he couldn't help it but rushed inside the room in haste, pushing the younger mech aside easily. But he was quickly stopped and prevented to go further by Ratchet, who had suddenly appeared in front of him and pushed him firmly out of the room. Megatron only had a glimpse of what was happening, and he almost fainted at the horrifying sight. Starscream was lying on the berth, covered in energon, is abdomen was partially open as if in the middle of a caesarean cut, apparently in great pain. He had never saw that much energon splattered from a mech. It was all over the room, on the berth, on the mech lying there, on the floor beneath the berth and on the medic himself… Ratchet took a moment to shout at his assistant before rushing back to Starscream's side.

"Take care of him! I don't want him inside that room!"

And the door slammed shut in his face as another agonized scream rises from inside. It was that moment that Optimus choose to make his appearance, running down the hallway after he had heard that frightening scream. He looked worried too and was about to say something when they were all cut clean by a last, long, horribly oganizided and loud scream. They both cringed and shivered. What the Pit was going on inside that room?! It almost sounded like Starscream was being tortured to death! First Aid had to grab Megatron's arms to prevent him to rush in the room, the little mech having problems to do so seeing the height and bulk difference. Snapping out of his shock, Optimus helped him and tried to talk to Megatron, to cool him down and kept his mind off what was happening inside.

Another two agonizingly long hours later, finally, the screaming had stopped and the silence returned to the estate. Megatron was pacing like a caged beast in the hallway, Optimus having stated him as a lost cause more than an hour before and stopped trying to calm him down. The yound assistant medic had been called inside not long after Ratchet had banned Megatron from the room, too, and there had been only the two brothers until then. Megatron was a mess, though. He was so nervous and scared than he was overheating, a little vapour lingering around his frame as he was walking restlessly. Optimus took the opportunity to talk to him again.

"Please, calm down, brother. If the screaming had stopped, it must be a good sign, meaning that it was over, now. You would be able to hold your daughter soon. I'm sure they're both alright in there."

At that moment, the door opened and Ratchet appeared on the threshold. He was literally covered in energon, his arms, hands and chest being the worst tainted. The sight was quite frightening, he looked almost like he had half of Starscream energon on him…

"You can come in, now, but I warn you: the sight isn't pretty. There is energon almost everywhere… But I suppose that the fearless former Decepticon Leader won't be shaken by a little energon, huh?" Tried to joke the medic feebly as he let the two mechs come in. Then, he put a hand on Megatron shoulder and led him to a quiet corner of the room. "May I have a word with you, my Lord?"

Megatron nodded, his optics locked on the form lying on the berth. Starscream was cycling loudly, his cooling system working hard to maintain his temperature down. He was covered in energon, even more than before, and his plating had been removed from his abdomen and upper legs. He looked frail and fragile like that, and his dark face was pale, apart from two red spot on his cheekbones. He was awake, though, and holding in his arms their little Femme sparkling. The infant was in recharge, though, and the Seeker looked like he was about to follow her soon. His attention was brought back to the medic when he spoke again, in a low, calm and collected tune, very professional.

"Starscream had a very difficult, and quite damaging, delivery, Megatron. He had almost died twice during the process; I'll be honest with you, both from the loss of energon and the stress of the sparkling's sheer size. Just as I feared, it wasn't without consequences for him. I…" He took a pause then, apparently scared of the reaction of the Lord when he told him the last part. He sighed and continues. "I had to remove entirely the gestation chamber after the birth. That was what had taken so long after the actual birth, and unfortunately, as you had heard, I couldn't sedate Starscream to do so. It was too risky. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Megatron, still numb and shocked by all that had happened that day, looked at the medic in confusion, a blank look in his optics. Ratchet, understanding than the mech was in shock, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly, before speaking again, slowly and clearly, like he was talking to a sparkling.

"I had to remove Starscream's gestation chamber for his own good, because the sparkling had damaged it beyond repairs. That means that he won't be able to carry ever again. He his sterile, Megatron."

Finally, a light of understanding brightens in Megatron's optics and he looked at the medic in disbelief. He slowly lifts a hand to his mouth and covered it, shaking his head in denial. No, It couldn,t be! When Ratchet had told him that Starscream couldn't carry again, a couple of months ago, he had though than maybe, in time, he could find a way to heal that, and change the situation, but if he had to remove the chamber, then… It really meant than Starscream was sterile for good. There was no going back now.

"Sterile? You mean… completely and definitely sterile? Isn't there a way to replace the damaged chamber?"

"I'm afraid no. There is no way I could do that. The damage was too extensive and the, spreading to the surrounding systems and preventing such an operation." He tried to sound like it wasn't that bad, like all would be fine once the situation was accepted, but he sounded a little void, hollow. "I did have a solution for you if you ever wanted another sparkling, Megatron. Yours is still there, and you're a healthy mech. Think about it…"

Slowly processing the medic's words, Megatron blinked comically a couple of times, not quite understanding what he was saying. What was he talking about? His what? Then it hit him and he couldn't help but stared,, mouth agape in shock at that thought. Him, the Mighty Megatron, Lord Protector of Cybertron, carrying a sparkling? Wouldn't it look a little… awkward? He tried to imagine himself with sparkling and failed miserably. It was way too bizarre. But then again, the medic was right. He did have the components required and a perfect health to carry a sparkling if he wanted to. He unconsciously put a hand above the spot where his chamber was situated and had a thoughtful look. Well, that wasn't such a disgusting idea, just… awkward, and bizarre.

"You mean… I could carry next time? Wouldn't it be a little bizarre for me to do so? After all, I am the Lord Protector, the former Decepticon Leader, and I don't quite fit in the role of a "mommy"…"

His try at a joke made the medic twitch a little smile and he seems amused by the reluctance of the mech to consider such an option. In Ratchet's opinion, it was only natural, if you have the component required in your system, to at least try that once in a lifetime. It was an unforgettable experience. He had had three sparklings that he had carried himself in the past, and was quite well with that. Megatron public image will heal in time after a whle if he decided to go on and try it in the future.

"Any mech could carry. You must try it at least once in your function to understand what it means. For what it's worth, my Lord, I won't think any less of you if you were to do it some day. Even if I did admit that it may look awkward…"

After that, Megatron thanks the medic and goes to his bondmate's side. He holds his hand on his own and kissed him gently on the forehead. The mech was barely awake; a pained, glazed looks in his optics. He looked so weak, so fragile, as if he was about to shatter to pieces any moment. He was holding their Femme sparkling in his arms possessively yet tenderly, as she was recharging peacefully. Megatron took a good look at the red and gold femme, noticing her long limbs, slender frame and large wings. She had a beautiful tiny face, which looks sharp and angular, like her father's, but with the roundness of the sparkling. Her optics was closed, metallic plated covering them and off-lined, so he couldn't make out their color yet. He leaned down and caresses a little, soft dark cheek. She had the same faceplates color than Starscream, a dark grey shades, that was fitting her stunningly. She cooed softly and clicked in her sleep, shifting in Starscream's arms a little to lean in the gentle touch, recognizing her father's spark close to her.

"Hey, love. How do you feel?" Asked Megatron after that, optics still locked on their little Femme.

"Like slag…" Was the exhausted answer. "I feel like I had a ten round fight with Devastator and lost…" He chuckled weakly.

At last, he still has his sense of humour, and that is a good sign. Megatron chuckled too and kissed him gently on the lips. They hadn't even noticed than Optimus had left the room with ratchet and First Aid, wrapped as they were in the moment. Starscream yawned widely, his grip on the sparkling loosening as he does. Megatron grabbed her and cradled her to his chest then, relieving his mate from that burden. She didn't even twitch… She was fitting perfectly in the crook of Megatron's elbow, as long as his forearm. She was indeed a big sparkling… much bigger than the triplets had been at birth. She grabbed one of his fingers in her recharge and squeeze tightly, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry, Megatron…" Said Starscream, suddenly, and he had tears in his optics. He looked so sad and broken…

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about, my beloved. Nothing at all."

"I… I'm won't be able to carry a sparkling anymore… I'm sterile."

Megatron leaned down and wrap an arm around his mate to soothe him. He had sound like something had been ripping from him, something important and dear to him. Megatron knew than Starscream was a very happy mother-creator, and than carrying was a wonderful experience, and it pained him to see the hurt and sorrow in his optics.

"I know. Don't worry; it's not important right now. I still love you no matter what."

Starscream smiled a little sad smile at that, but it wasn't doing him much good, though. He felt tears pouring down his cheeks and he let his head fall to the side, not looking at his bondmate anymore as he sobbed quietly. Sensing her mother distress, the little Femme awoken with a wave of clicks and chirps, cooing away loudly as she peered down to her mommy. Megatron shushed her gently, rubbing the newborn infants little cheeks and helm. He could feel Starscream's sorrow and distress through the bond, and it pained him deeply.

"Shhh, shhh… It'll be alright, I promise you… There is a solution, you know, if we ever want another sparkling, my beautiful star." He whispered softly in his mate's audios, kissing him gently again, trying to soothe his pain away.

"There… There is? How is it? I didn't have a gestation chamber anymore..." Said the saddened Seeker between sobs, and a hint of hope had light in his optics.

"Yes, Ratchet suggests this to me. If you couldn't carry a sparkling anymore, I can. And I'll do it for you anytime, my star."

Starscream stared at him in complete awe, dumbfounded by those words. Megatron was telling him than he could be the one carrying next time. He had stopped sobbing, even if tears were still pouring down his faceplates. That was one of the most wonderful thing Megatron had ever told him! He knew well what the ruthless, harsh mech would be going through if he ever does such a thing. His ego and reputation would take a hard hit and go to the Pit and back. And that made that proposition even more wonderful because of that sacrifice it implied. Starscream tears had transformed from sorrow to joy, then, and he wrapped his weak arms around his mate neck in a thigh yet feeble embrace, sobbing softly in relief.

"That's… That's wonderful, love! I would never have asked you for that… Ho I love you so much!"

"I know my beautiful star. I'll do anything for you, even the craziest things…"

The sparkling reach a hand and touch her mother-creator cheek softly, cooing and chirping happily at the changes she had felt in her creators' sparks. Starscream smiled and kissed her gently in the helm. Now than she was awake, Megatron saw than she had the most beautiful optics he had ever seen. They were a warm, deep shade of amber, and shining like precious jewels. Yes that was it. The sparkling name, it was Amberjewel. It fit her perfectly.

"Your optics are like two beautiful jewels made of the purest amber, my lovely sparkling… Yes, Amberjewel, that is your name…"

oOo

Washington DC, USA, Earth, in the meantime

It was a beautiful in the new Earth capital. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a deep shade of blue. There was a smooth, cool breeze coming from the ocean not too far away in those latest days of September, as the autumn was finally there.

There were peoples everywhere, walking down the streets in Downtown or sitting on the parks, children playing and women making their purchases in the stores. The buildings were crowded as it was two in the afternoon, on a working day, and the Planetry Concil was probably one of the most crowded place, was it by the peoples working there, tourists or citizens that had to come there for some reason.

In the city were also situated all of the most important embassies and other foreign government facilities. The most frequented and popular to the Humans was certainly the Cybertronian Embassy; which was always occupied by a little team of robots to keep the contacts with the humans open. And that day, as it was a very beautiful and warm day, the crowd was even bigger.

It was when that happens, at two hours thirteen minutes in the afternoon, that twenty-fifth of September, on the new Earth Capital. The worst tragedy that had ever strike the Earth since WWII. That started by a bright, intense light that seems to be everywhere, and for a split second, every living beings in the city froze in awe and amazement. But it was far from over, as the light was followed by a deep, low rumbling coming from beneath the ground, and then the earth started to shake more and more powerfully, until a tremendeous, extremely powerful explosion happens, the epicentre being the Cybertronian Embassy in Downtown Washington. In the aftermath, the few people that had survived the Washington tragedy couldn't really recalled what had happened, because it had been too quick and overwhelming.

After the first explosion, the shockwave rolled through the city, toppling buildings to the ground and razing everything on its path. In a 4 miles radius from the original blast, there was nothing left standing. The amount of destruction and death was horrifying, for an entire city had been destroyed in the blink of an eye. Billions of deaths were to be counted, and thousands of wounded, mostly humans. The Cybertronian team that was posted on Earth at that time was obliterated, of course, as was the entire Planetary Council, which was in session that day.

The reaction from the Humans was quick, and a message was sent to their representatives on Cybertron not even an hour after the tragedy occurred, asking for answer, seeing than the explosion had first originated from the Cybertronian embassy. It wasn't long before the words reach Optimus Prime's audios.

oOo

Lord Protector Estate, Cybertron

When his comlink biped, he was still talking with Ratchet outside his brother's and Starscream's room, on the Lord Protector Estate.

"Excuse me, Ratchet. I won't be long."

He then took a couple of steps to be alone and answered to call. It had been sent on the Red Channel, the one reserved for immediate emergencies.

"Yes, what is it, Ironhide?"

"Sir, you must come back to the Council immediately. A… situation… had happens on Earth earlier today."

The rough and old weapon specialist seems nervous and a little scared, and that was enouh to make the red and Blue mech frowned. There was very few things that made Ironhide afraid, so the situation must be highly disturbing.

"I'm on my way. Give me half a cycle and I'll be there."

"Understood, Prime. Be quick, please, it's very important… And bring Megatron with you it concerned him too."

"I'll be, don't you worry. But I don't think Megatron can come right now, though."

"Well, all I can tell ya is that it's a Planetary crisis brewin' on Earth and that we need both of ya to sort this out. Anyway, if he can't come personally, then we'll open a channel with him so he could hear and see."

"Thanks, Ironhide, he'll be grateful for that, I assure you."

After that he closed the link and got in the room again, to see Megatron holding Starscream's hand as he had finally fallen into recharge. Ratchet had followed him, and he seems worried. He had heard part of what had been said and didn't like it one bit. He stoped beside him and took a peek at the little bundle of blanket and sparkling he was holding. A beautiful Femme sparkling indeed… He put a hand on his shoulder and spoke gently.

"Megatron, an incident had occurred and we are needed at the Council Chambers. Would you come?"

The mech lift his optics from his newborn sparkling and to his brother, looking annoyed to be disturbed in such a time.

"I'll prefer to stay here, if you don't mind, Optimus. I'm sure you can handle it yourself. You are the diplomat and politician of the family after all."

"Alright then, but by what I had understood, it was very important and highly problematic, if not dangerous. Ironhide had named it a Planetary Crisis on Earth, and he's not the type to exaggerate. If you can't come, a channel can be open so you'll hear and see what's going on. Is that convenient?"

"It'll have to do, I guess… okay, then, I'll wait for your call."

Optimus nodded and squeeze his brother's shoulder a little before leaving to the Council Chambers. Little did he knew than the next hours will count into the worst he had even had in his functions…

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4: The begining of the End

What Tomorrow Holds

Part 1: Escalation

Chapter 4: The beginning of the end

The casualties on Earth had been terrifying, to say the least. The explosive used to do that much damage had been so powerful than it had completely whipped the entire city of Washington DC from the surface of the Earth. Once he had knew about that, Optimus Prime had immediately offered as much help as necessary for the investigation, the search for the corpses and eventual survivors, and the cleaning afterward. He had made it clear than the Cybertronians weren't about to let their human allies alone in this time of need.

Reluctantly and with deep grief, the human authorities had accepted the offered helping hand, but the damages would be long and difficult to repair, if it was even possible. The Earth was hit in the most important and vital spot, and now, the new and still fragile world order that took almost a century to stabilise was at the greater risk to collapse.

The humans were indeed weakened and held a grudge on their Cybertronians allies, but there was something Shockwave hadn't foreseen in his scheme: the human resilience against adversity. The little emotional, unpredictable and ho so complicated flesh creatures had proven that, even at their worst moments, humans can drag the better out of themselves, and in the ends, the relations towards Earth and Cybertron wasn't as damaged as the purple mech had imagined. He had underestimated the human capacity for forgivenens… and their ages old knowledge about terrorism and all its ramifications!

They hadn't held the act of a few Cybertronians against the Entire race. After an Earth year, the relations between the two races were as strong as before the attack landed on their soil. But in the end, it had taken ten years to wipe all the remaining traces of the wide-scaled destruction, but eventually, the reconstruction of the downed Earth capital could've started again. Rebuilding the entire city had taken fifty human years, but it was even more stunning and beautiful in the end, melting harmoniously Cybertronian and human architecture. If anything, that attack served as a catalyst to strengthens the relations between the Cynertronians and the Humans, and what Shockwave and his kind had done was for nothing.

A new city was built, and the Earth government was recreated as well. The relations between Earth and Cybetron were at their strongest.

oOo

A vorn and a half later (roughly 120 years) later…

Unknown location

Shockwave had never let it show, but he was very pissd byt the failure of his plan on Earth, more than a vorn earlier. Those annoying human pests had been more resilient and stubborn than he had imagined, and what he did had served nothing if help the puny creatures…

After that incidents, boosted by a new resolve, the Cybertronian Security Departemnt had increase their investigation and came a little too close for his liking. He had to leave the planet in the end, and had found refuge on Charr with his group. He still had some agents on Cybertron, of course, but the situation wasn't at its best. He had lost more and more of his men over time and was now short on recruits. Nobody wanted to be involved in such an activity anymore, and the one he had left was his most trusted and reliable Lieutenants. Mechs that had beem with since even before the end of the Great War. Those included the ex Autobot spy Mirage, and another one that was his greater trump card, something to play at a last resort. That particular mech was still on Cybertron, nobody ever suspecting him to be part of a Terrorist organization. Nobody but himself knows the identity of this particular mech, not even his first Lieutenant…

And until now, nothing changed on that particular matter. His hidden asset was still safe.

The door behind him opened and his first Lieutenant came in.

"My Lord Shockwave?"

"Yes, Shadowrunner, what is it?"

The black and brown tall mech hesitated for a split second before he spoke again. He had some bad news to deliver, and with Shockwave, you never know how that'll be welcomed. They had lost yet another cell, one of their last, and probably one of the most important and efficient, the one led by an ex-Autobot Lieutenant… One Optimus Prime had never suspected to be part of something like a terrorist organization.

"We lost another cell, my Lord. The one led by Ironhide. Nobody escaped, this time, not even the cell leader, I'm afraid."

For a moment, the big purple mech said nothing. That was unexpected and very annoying. He had thought than the old war-hardened mech would be clever enough to avoid being captured… Something must happen and he was unable to move out before the Cybertronian authorities arrived.

"That is… unfortunate. Unfortunately, he'll have to fetch for himself, for now I have no resources to spare for a break-out mission. He paused a moment, his ear-panels flapping slowly in his deep annoyance, a thoughtful expression on his faceplates. "But our last asset wasn't compromised yet. We have to focus our efforts on that one. He may prove to be our last resort."

"Yes, Lord Shockwave. Should I contact him to inform him of the situation?"

"No, that won't be necessary. He knows what happened quite well, believe me. He'll stay hidden and safe for as long as necessary, until I personally contact him. You are dismissed, Shadowrunner."

The other mech saluted and got out, leaving Shockwave alone. Once he was confident about his privacy, the purple mech called a particular file on the screen before him and stared at the image and files. He lift is right servo and slowly traced the lines of the face filling the screen, in a rare display of emotions, and his ear-panels straitens a little, his way of smiling. A dry chuckle escaped him as he looked at his bondmate, his right hand, the only mech he really trusted out there.

And his last asset…

"Soon, I'll need you again, Soundwave… Very soon…"

oOo

In the meantime, Lord Protector Estate

Megatron shifted a little in the large cushioned chair, trying to find a comfortable position. He was reading the report about the dismantling of yet another terrorist cell, here on Iacon, the day before, but he had trouble concentrating on it. Not that the information wasn't interesting, or the report boring, but his current state was putting more and more strain on his systems. He was pained all over now and this wasn't really funny to be forced to lay down almost all the time now. He sighed deeply and lifts a servo to caress slowly his swollen abdomen.

"Now I know what you had to come through, Starscream, and I love even more for that… It's such a pain in the afterburners!"

The fearless ex-Decepticon Leader, the Lord Protector of Cybertron, the Mighty Megatron was now five months and a half along with his pregnancy with twins sparklings. Who would've guessed than the ruthless mech even allow him into that kind of situation? Starscream had been the first to be dumbstruck when Megatron told him that he was ready to do this for him, and had actually go on with this! But the Seeker was so happy and excited by that, glowing with pride and joy, than it had been worth the trouble a thousand times over.

After he had learned that he couldn't bear another sparkling, ever again, Starscream had been depressed for a long time. He had even neglected his other sparklings, even the newborn Amberjewell, and sank into an abyss of dark thoughts and even darker behaviour. Finding him passed out because he had drank himself into oblivion wasn't a rare occurrence then, and this had hurts Megatron more than a knife in the spark. But fortunately, he had never tried to terminate himself. The thought had even never come to him. But nonetheless, he had became more and more dependant on High Grade to dull the pain in his Spark, and he may had finally put himself into a permanent shutdown if Megatron hadn't took the situation on his hands and shake him off of his spell. During a couple of human years, he had come through hell and back, but Megatron never lost hopes on him, never let him down, and was ever by his side.

He had dragged Starscream forcefully out of his vicious circle of pain, drinking to dull the pain and then back to feel the pain and returning to drinking to ease it again. He remembered the last night he had ever saw Starscream in such a state, more than half a vorn earlier… And the conversation that had followed.

**Flashback**

Megatron opened the door the main quarters and came in.

As soon as he was in, he hears two distinctive and worrying sounds clearly. The first was a loud wailing from a little Femme sparkling that was asking for attention, and hearing the amount of static in the wails, it had been a while… The second sounds were loud, spark-wrenching sobs. Starscream was sobbing loudly somewhere in the house, apparently their bedroom. Megatron's optics narrowed and he cursed lowly.

It had happened again… AGAIN! It was the fourth time this week!

I couldn't continue like this. Starscream was now neglecting his crying sparkling until she had almost cried her little air pumps and vocal processor into short-circuiting. It had to stop! Starscream wasn't only endangering himself but his offsprings as well, now, and Megatron couldn't allow this to continue. He had been indulgent, understanding and had tried to gently pull the seeker out of this for a while now, but apparently, he needed a serious shake. If he has to be rough to wrench his bondmate out of this vicious circle, he will!

But first thing first… He quickly got to Amberjewell's room and took the crying little Femme into his arms. Her amber optics locked on him the second he was there and he shushed her down, rocking the still very young Cybertronian to sleep after he gave her a much needed meal. Her little tanks were almost empty… how long had she been crying like that? When he turned, he saw three set of optics peering through the threshold. The triplets looked annoyed and a little afraid.

"Daddy? What is wrong with mommy? He had locked himself in your room and wont let us in…"

Silverstream had apparently been elected as the representative for the triplets. The other two nodded in approval, and then looked at their other in hope he would have a solution. Now almost two vorns old, the boys were the equivalent of five years old Earth Childs. They were worried about their mother's behaviouras much as megatron was, even if they didn't quite understand what was going on. But in their Spark, they did understand than something was wrong with Starscream, but not what it was. Crouching in front of the sparklings, Megatron smiled to them reassuringly.

"I'll take care of your mommy, don't you worry, Childs. Now, be good and go back to your room, hum?"

He gives them a hug and the three seekerlets got to their room, looking back at him a last time. He waved them good night and they closed the door softly. Then, with a hardened expression on his faceplates, he got up and to his and Starscream's room. This had to ends now. He knocked to the locked door, and talked firmly but gently.

"Starscream, let me in. We have to talk."

The sobs stopped suddenly and he heard movements inside the room. After a moment, the door opened and Starscream dark, handsome features appeared in front of him. Megatron clenched his jaws at the sight that greeted him… Starscream looked tired, shaky and completely drunk. He was still sniffling and clear fluids were staining his cheeks. He had cried for some times apparently… He gently brushed pass starscream to get into the room and sighed when he saw the state the room was in. It was a wreck, as if the Seeker had a fit of rage and scrapped everything inside. Not to mention the High Grade cubes littering the floor and cabinets. He quickly noticed seventeen of those, all empty. This was bad, probably the worst he had ever seen, and he had to fight the urge to shake his bondmate until he sees reason. Instead, he turned to face the trembling, sobbing and sniffling Seeker with a deep, concerned sigh.

"Starscream, this has to stop. You cannot continue like that or you'll end up in a permanent shut down. I can't let you do this to yourself, love." He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him gently to his chest, patting his back and wings. "Do you have any idea about how worried I am right now? Look at you, Starscream! Look at what you've become! Do you even know that you let Amberjewell cried until she almost short circuited her vocal processor?"

Starscream sagged and barely succeed at regaining his balance, looking confused and lost. His optics were brighter than usual due to the High Grade in his systems, and he looked around as if he saw the room for the first time in ages. He opened his mouth to say something, but only static came out of his vocal processor. Suddenly, he pushed Megatron back and landed on his aft in the process, snarling like a rabid beast.

"You… You don't understand… No you don't! LE T ME ALONE! »

He scrambled away on his hands and knees, and then curled up in a corner, sobbing again and hugging his knees to his chest. This display was so pitiful… Megatron felt his Spark throbbed in his chest because it was hurting him so much to see his beloved in such a weakened state. Ignoring his drunken protest, Megatron came closer and sat beside Starscream, hugging him lovingly to his chest and rocking him like a sparkling. After a long moment, the Seeker calmed down and let Megatron hold him without anymore protest. And then he spoke again, slowly, his voice tainted by his drunken state. He sounded so deeply sad and hurt…

"I'm sorry… I… I can't help it… It helps you know?... Yeah, it helps to forget… to ease the dull, unending pain in there…" He patted his own chest above his Spark before drowing a little deeper in Megatron's embrace. "I know its wrong… Not a solution… But it hurts so much… So much… It's like knives in my Spark all the time… I feel like an empty shell… Here, right here… It's gone forever, forever…"

He now had taken Megatron,s hand and put it gently on his lower abdomen, were his gestation chamber used to be, and the Lord protector understood what was poisoning his bondmate. He felt bad for him… He had never known how important this was for Starscream, what a big part of him it was, until now. His Seeker's drunken explanations sank into his CPU and he understood why he was so down, depressed to the core. Starscream wasn't finished however, and he was still babbling like a lost Spark.

"I can't feel it anymore… I will never feel it grow again… never, it's gone… gone… Megatron?"

"I'm here, Starscream. I've always been here for you. You must stop this, love. You're destroying yourself and those around you… I'm sure you don't want to hurt the triplets, or our little Femme, don't you?"

Starscream shook his head sadly, holding into his bondmate as if he was his last anchor, his lifeline, and he slumped into him a little, the amount of High Grade he had finally taking a heavy toll on his systems. He pulled Megatron into a shaky, clumsy kiss, his hands feverishly roaming his chassis in a sudden heat. He looked desperate and was in no shape to stand, even less interface, so Megatron pushed him away gently.

"No Starscream, you're in no condition to do this tonight. Tomorrow, I want you to go to Ratchet, and speak to him. He'll help you find help… because you need some serious help, love, even if you don't realise that yet." He smiled down gently at his bondmate and kissed him chastely on the forehead. "I think it's time for you to go to recharge. Now."

"Yes… I'm sorry… So sorry… for worrying you… and for being an idiot… I'll do better, I promise. Is… Is the sparklings alright? I didn't… hurt them, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, but they're worried too. You couldn't hurt them even at your worst, love. Now rest… Tomorrow, we'll fingd you some help."

**End Flashback**

Well, it had taken time but in the end, Starscream managed to get over it. He was stronger than he looks. And he hadn't touch High Grade in more than half a vorn. He was completely clean, thanks to Ratchet and, most of all, thanks to his brother Skywarp. The dark Seeker had that kind of problems before the war, and he had been a very big help for Starscream. Megatron owned him a big one, and he knew it.

A sudden movement in his gestation chamber took him out of his thought and he shifted again, easing the tension on his back.

Megatron chuckled as he recalled the looks on Starscream's face when, five months ago, he had told him about his state. The Seeker, at first, had been disbelieving, and then, he had whooped and squealed like a sparkling in pure joy. He was so caring, almost too caring sometimes. It was overwhelming how much he could care for his bondmate during those precious and awkward times. Megatron, for his part, was a very grumpy and difficult "mommy". He had never thought this could be such a pain in the afterburners to be pregnant. If he had known… well, honestly, he wouldn't have changed his decision. This was too big an experience to deny!

He was now almost due and he was terribly horny right now. He had never been that horny before he got Pregnant… Even if he knew from his experiences with Starscream,s pregnancy that it was going to happens, he had never thought it to be so powerful! No wonders Starscream had jumped him every chances he got then… Megatron was more or less the same! The more embarrassing moment he could recall is when Redstar had surprised them in the middle of it one day, going back from school early because of a small accident. The little mach was probably more surprised and curious than shocked, though. It was his creators that had been really taken aback and had scrambled apart from one another do fast that it had hurt.

Chuckling again, Megatron was relieved than the triplets and Amberjewell were currently at their uncle's estate for the remaining week of his pregnancy. He heard the main door open and Starscream came in a short while later, carrying a tray of energon goodies and two glasses of fine sparkling High Grade. Well, it was exceptional, was it? Megatron about to give birth to twin sparklings… It wasn't something that you see everyday! Starscream could bend a little his abstinence policy concerning High Grade for that particular occasion, can he?

"Good evening love! How're you feeling?" Cheered the Seeker after he had put the tray down on the nearby table.

"I'm pained all over and feeling like I'm about to burst, but beside that, I'm fine, thank you." Retorted Megatron with dry humour. "Not to mention that I'm horny as hell…"

Starscream sat on the berth next to his bondmate and slowly put an arm around his waist. Well, as best he could, seeing the shape he was in!

"Ho really? What does it mean Mighty megatron?" Asked the Seeker with a wicked grin, a little aroused glint in his optics.

Megatron only grinned and kissed his mate deeply, leaning down to met his parted lips with his own, heated ones. Starscream chuckled in the kiss, smiling amusedly, and he grabbed an energon goodie on the tray to playfully making Megatron take it from his hands, kissing and licking his digits as he did.

"Hum, delicious…"

"What, the goodie or my digits?"

"Both…"

After a while of playing around like that, the tray was empty and the energon was gone. Now a little buzzed by the sweet nectar, the lovers were flying in a heated frenzy, caressing, kissing and groping. Starscream traced slowly the insigna engraved in his mate's chest, mapping all the contour and edges teasingly, making him moan and arch in the touch, as he was kissing and nibbling at his neck and jaw line. Megatron, on his part, was sliding down the plane of a wing, pinching the tip and tracing the insignia in the center of the smooth, with metal skin. He was trailing a line of kisses down his cockpit and to his crotch, licking and biting softly at the edges of the red metal. Starscream let his hand travel lower, tracing the swollen abdomen and then stopping to the dark crotch plate, finding the clasps and opening it, before setting the plate aside. Starscream wrapped his sleek, long hand around the heated cable, already fully erected, and stated teasing the tip until a little bead of fluid seeped from the swollen head.

"Huh… Starscreeeeeam… yessssss…" breathed Megatron as he bucked his hips on the expert hand, begging for more.

Starscream grinned widely; easing his own crotch plate open and tossing it tot the side. His own cable was erected, throbbing and asking for immediate attention. Megatron's right hand sneaked up the smooth, with tight and started teasing the edges of the wet port, easing a digit inside, and then another. Starscream breathed heavily, and used his free hand to insert one digit into his bondmate, thrusting in and out quickly; he soon eased a second and then a third digit, never slowing his pace. Soon, Megatron,s hands in him make him almost crazy with lust and he straddled his mate's tights carefully, gentle not to harm the unborn sparklings. As slowly and gently as he could, Starscream pushed inside Megatron's port until he was sheathed to the hilt ant then started a slow, teasing pace. Completely pleasure shot, the Lord Protector arched back and started thrusting his hips up to meet his mate's thrusts. Starscream quickens his pace as he was panting and groaning loudly, nearing his climax.

A couple more deep thrusts and that was it:Megatron overloaded first, his port tightening around his lover's cable, pushing Starscream over the edge as well. After he was done, the Seeker was careful not to collapse on top of Megatron, but he rolled to the side, an arm still hugging his bondmate close. Their optics were dimmed and they were peacefully resting in the afterglow. After a moment, Starscream pushed himself up into an elbow to see that Megatron had fallen into recharge. Smiling foundly, he kissed him gently on the forehead and then eased himself back before falling into recharge as well…

oOo

CSD (Cybertron Security Department) the next day.

Prowl was worried.

He had been worried for a long time now, because something was definitely off in this investigation. They had made little progress on almost five vorns, and it was beginning to annoy the logical mech to the core. Even with their recent success, those catch had always been made almost accidentally. They never had real proof about anything, and now… With the last catch they had made…

He sighed deeply as he reached Soundwave's office, and knocked. He had never thought Ironhide to be part of that nonsense. The old warrior was always grumpy and rough, but he had shown a fair amount of joy when the war was ended. He never seemed unhappy or grieving about the ending of the war, too… And had managed too fool everybody. The tactician was terribly disappointed on his old comrade, and for now, he couldn't bring himself to go to the cell block and talk to him.

It was still too much for him to process, and he needed time to absorb the new data. He had almost frozen his processor when he saw the name on the report of the catch. And then, he had wanted to deny what his optics had told him when he ran to the cells to see if it was true. But it was… The red mech was indeed sitting there, looking downright pissed and ashamed with himself (was it because of his actions or because he was caught, he couldn't tell…) and glaring at the mirror in front of him.

Ironhide…

Prowl clenched his jaw when the door in front of him finally opened, showing him the blank, emotionless face of his superior. Soundwave motioned to him to enter and closed the door.

"Sit. Report, Prowl. What is the situation?"

Prowl was used to the direct, rough ways of Soundwave and he sat down, not even fazzed. He collected his thought and then started.

"The report on Ironhide capture on the latest catch was unfortunately true, Commander. He his held on an interrogation room for now and waiting to be questioned. Optimus will want to know about that…"

Of course Prime'll want to know! Ironhide was probably one of his oldest, dearest friends. Prowl sighed and continue on with his report.

"As ever, that bit of information we managed to get was accurate, but it could've been better. It was a real luck that we did find something in there." His tune turned sharp and accusatory as he said the last bit. "I really want to know who this source is, Commander! I can't work properly if I don't have all of the information!"

That was an old argument… It had begun a vorn and a half before, right after the attack on Earth Capital. Soundwave had given Prowl and his team coordinates and a time length to strike, and they had found a cell. It was like this all the time, Soundwave gave coordinates and time length, and the CSD strike. But he had never told anybody where he got his informations… He had only mentioned an anonymous source. It was starting to get on Prowl's nerves… And it was also quite suspicious.

"You don't need this information to be efficient. Source: protected. Information: always accurate. It should be enough."

The emotionless voice hadn't even risen a bit. Prowl fumed internally, but it was always the same old story. Soudwave will have the last word. He always has the last words… But it doesn't discouraged Prowl to try again and again.

"I still don't get it. Why is it so important than that source of yours stay a secret? You know that you sound suspicious when you're acting like this, hiding important information from me. After all, I'm supposed to be you're First Lieutenant!"

"I repeat: you don't need to know this information to be efficient."

"Alright, alright! Keep your secrets! I'll start to think that you're hiding something even more important…" Prowl muttered between clenched teeth. "When are you planning on interrogating the prisoner?"

Soundwave looked a little thoughtful for a while, until he got up and motioned for Prowl to do the same.

"I am going to the cell block. I don't need your assistance. You are dismissed."

Soundwave opened the door and started down the hallway, leaving a puzzled and fuming Prowl behind. The tactician glared at the disappearing back of his superior and then turns to leave.

Something was really off with the dark bleu mech…

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 5: downfall of an Angel

What Tomorrow Holds

Part 1: Escalation

Chapter 5: Downfall

CSD Cell Block, later

The prisoner's head shot up when the door opens, glaring at the mech that had come in.

Soundwave had come down after his meeting with Prowl to have a little… talk… with their latest catch. The cold, emotionless mech was not here only by his own will, but to fulfil the new orders he had received from his secret source. That exact same source he had kept a secret from his subordinates since the beginning of that investigation.

Shockwave, his bondmate…

He was the only one, along with the faceless mech, to know they were bonded. Not even Megatron knew this, because they had managed to keep it a secret for millennia. His fidelity was to only one mech, and it wasn't, and never had been, Megatron. He had always secretly followed Shockwaves commands, from the time they were still warring on Cybertron to when they had awoken after a 4 millions solar-cycle stasis, on Earth. A double agent inside of his own faction, spying and reporting Megatron's every moves to his mate via a heavily coded link.

And there he was now, still following his bondmate's commands and fulfill his duty as an ever trusted follower. When Megatron gave him command of the Cybertron Security Department, newly rebuilt, he had unknowingly started his own downfall. He was about to pay the greater prices for his misplaced trust.

Soundwave stopped in from of the cuffed mech and crouched down a little to be optics-level. Ironhide didn't flinched, returning the glare equally, looking deeply pissed and determined not to say a word.

"Go frag yourself, slaghead! I'm not gonna tell ya nothing'!"

Soundwave didn't answer right away. Instead, he grabbed the mech's head into his hands and immobilized him with an iron grip.

"Comment: irrelevant. I'm not here to question you."

Fighting to free himself form the unbreakable grip, held not only physically but mentally as well, the red mech's optics widened as he saw clearly what Soundwave's intentions and true orders were. And who he was truly responding to. The navy blue mech willingly sent him this information, along with an explanatory thought.

*You know too much. Termination: necessary. Farewell, Ironhide…*

"Wait!... NO!"

That was the last thing the red mech ever said. Holding him firmly, Soundwave released his full psychic powers on the struggling mech and, in a matter of seconds, he stopped moving, his mind efficiently destroyed. His body won't be long to follow, unable to live without the sustenance of a working mind. But Soundwave wasn't an idiot, and he made it looks like it was some sort of fatal attack, a natural death, even if it was a painful and sudden one. After he was done, he released the old warrior's head and the mech fell from the chair, shaken by heavy tremors, his frame jolting off of the floor like an organic sea creature. Not wasting any time, the navy blue mech call for the medics, saying than the prisoner had collapsed suddenly with what looks like an attack of some sort.

Before they got to the room, he sent a last thought to the dying mech, tilting his head to the side.

*I am sorry. I was only following Shockwave's orders. Like you did.*

He felt a last jolt of consciousness, a deep shock and an understanding, before the mind he was still monitoring faded away and disappeared completely. It was over, even if the body was still alive. He will follow soon.

A breem later, the room was filed with medics and one of them asked Soundwave what happened. The mech answered with his usual coldness, it was impossible to say what he was thinking or feeling. The young medic looked intimidated…

"He collapsed suddenly. Circumstances: unknown."

"Alright Sir. We'll do what we can, but it looks bad…"

The medical team soon left with their patient and Soundwave was alone again. He left th interrogation room too and got to his office, closing the door and activating the communication scrambler he had installed a while before. He got a little comm. link out of his subspace and opened it.

"Mission: successful. Threat: removed."

"Excellent, Soundwave. I knew I can count on you, my ever faithful mate."

"I live to serve you, Shockwave."

And then, he cut the communication, and deactivated the comm. scrambler to avoid rising suspicion. He then got some new reports out of a drawer and started working on those, like if nothing had ever happened…

oOo

A week later, Lord Protector Estate

Megatron woke up with a start.

Confused about what had woken him, he looked around with sleepy optics, not completely online yet. His optics fell on Starscream, in deep recharge next to him, and he smiled. The Seeker looked so cute sprawled on his cockpit, hugging his pillow tightly. Leaning down, he kissed him on the cheek and caressed his dark jaw line softly with a thumb.

Syddenly, Megatron tensed up, pain shooting into his gestation chamber, and he understood. It was time. Clenching his teeth, he shook Starscream firmly to wake him up, and soon the Seeker was wide awake and looking at his mate in confusion.

"What is it, love? It's really early, you know…"

"Stop whining, Starscream. It's time; the twins are coming right now!" Interrupted the pained Lord as he fell down on his back, hugging his swollen midsection.

"Ho! Right, stay there, I'll be back soon! I'll call Ratchet right away!"

Starscream jumped off the berth and ran to the comm. panel on the other side of the room. In a matter of seconds, he had reached the medic and told him to get there ASAP! And then, he made sure Megatron was comfortably arranged on the berth and than everything they would need was ready. And he waited… Every time a moan or a whimper escaped his bondmate's lips, he would jumped to his side and ask if everything was alright. After the fifth time, megatron lost patience and shouted at him in annpoyance.

"Pleas, Starscream, CALME DOWN! I'm fine, I assure you! Sit down or get out, but STOP ASKING ME THAT! You're worse than a mother hen!"

"Sorry, love, I can't help it… I'll get down to wait for Ratchet, I think…"

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe I can rest a bit until he arrives."

Starscream got out of the room and let Megatron alone. Ten breems later, ratchet came there with his young assistant, First Aid, and they were laid to the room where Megatron was waiting. When the medic saw the highly nervous and excited state Starscream was on, he ordered him out of the room unless he can control himself.

"No, please! I want to stay here, to see the birth! I swear, I'll be as calm as a dead mech!"

"Well, it'll still be a while since that arrives. In the meantime, you may make yourself useful by calling every mech that'll need to know Megatron's going to have his sparklings, hum?"

In other words: get out of my way! Starscream sighed and get out going to the main room and calling some mechs. Optimus first, and he was very happy to learn than the twins were coming. He congratulated the Seeker profusely, and then said a couple of words to the triplets. The sparklings were eager to see the new arrivals, and asked a lot of questions. After a cycle, Starscream could cut the communication and call his brothers. Skywarp told him he would come next morning, and Thundercracker wasn't even home. He let him a message. The next mech he called was Soundwave to inform him than Megatron would be able to return to is duties shortly, and he seemed reasonably satisfied to learn that.

After almost three cycles of calling and answering questions, Starscream finally was done. And he had nothing more to do than wait, and wait, and wait more… He didn't remember it was so long when he was the one to do the hard work! He was making circles around the door to their quarters, sometimes hearing moans and pained screams that made him stopped and listen for a couple of breems, before resuming pacing like a caged beast.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, Starscream softly knocked at the door after the tenth hour of restless pacing. He now knew what Megatron had to go through when he was in this position, and the wait seems even more tiring than the labour of giving birth. It was more straining on the nerves, though. The opened and First Aid's faceplates appeared on the threshold. He looked tired but well, so it must be going quite smoothly. It was a relief.

"I was about to call you in. the birth's imminent, now. Please, come in, I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

Starscream quickly brushed past the smaller mech and got to his bondmate's side, taking his hand softly as he leaned down to kiss his lips gently. Megatron looked tired beyond words. He was resting on his back, his upper body supported by a pile of cushions and pillows and his lower body covered with a soft metallic sheet. The sheet was left above his knees and legs spread widely, as Ratchet was examining his progress. He then turned to Starscream and smiled to him with a satisfied yet tired look.

"It won't be long now. The port had shifted large enough, Megatron, so I want you to push hard when the next contraction hit, understood?"

The silver mech nodded weakly and turned his head to face Starscream. He tried his best to look strong and ready, but it ends up looking pitifully worn out and weak.

"I feel like slag… Did I look like slag, love?" I must be a sight to behold…"

"You look great, my dear, and more handsome than ever before, I assure you." Starscream said with complete honesty and pride. He was glowing with joy and love, right now, and had a somewhat partial point of view…

"Flatterer…" Megatron smiled as he closed his optics. "I know I look like slag."

He then tensed up in pain as a new contraction hit and Starscream moved to the end of the berth, a couple of steps behind ratchet, to see the sparkling coming out. It took two more deep push to get the little head out. It was red with a dark helm. It looks like a mini-version of Megatron's, too. The sparkling was small, but not as small as the triplets were, and certainly not as big as Amberjewel. She was clearly a gunformer like her mother-creator, a feminine version of Megatron in any ways. Her alt. mode, once grown up, would certainly be a hand-gun of some sort. As soon as she was out, Ratchet cut the energon line quickly and handled the crying infant to First Aid. She had powerful air pumps, for sure, and Starscream winced a little at the piercing wails. The assistant-medic cleared the little intakes and cleaned the sparkling before wrapping her in a blanket. He handed her to Starscream with a smile.

"Here's your little Femme! She's healthy and very strong."

"Yes, I see… and hear that! Thanks…"

He got to Megatron's side and presented him the little femme gun-former. The silver big mech smiled and took the tiny sparkling into his arms. She stopped screaming and crying instantly. She looked up at her mommy in awe and chirped softly, grabbing a large digit tightly.

"Hello… Swiftstrike… I'm your mother, yes…"

"That name suits her well, love… I like it." Starscream whispered in his mate's audio, kissing his cheek gently.

He took back the little femme when Megatron moaned again in pain. He got back to his observation point with the little sparkling Femme and waited to see her twin's arrival. Soon, another little head was pushed out, and this time it was blue and silver. His helm was built like a Seeker's, this one was a flyer. Starscream saw the little soft, still folded wings, wrapped around the blue and silver body. They'll soon dry up and unwrap to take their definitive shape. Ratchet caught the little mech as he slipped out and cut the line quickly, then handled him to the waiting hands of First Aid. He was cleaned and his intakes cleared before he was wrapped up in a soft blanket and handed, crying and wailing, to his father. Starscream took the tiny Seeker mech into one arm because he was so small, as small as the triplets were at birth.

"Hey, little one… I'm your daddy, yes… "

The little sparkling stopped crying and looked up at his father in complete love and trust. He chirped and cooed softly, blinking his tiny red optics rapidly. He then turned to his sister and chirped at her interrogatively. The femme started clicking and chirping back and a conversation started between the two newborn siblings. Starscream smiled down at his beautiful creations and got to Megatron's side. The Lord was completely exhausted but very happy nonetheless. He took the little Seeker mech into his arms and kissed him gently on the head.

"This one looks exactly like you, Starscream… He's so small… I can barely feel his weight. Light as a cloud… That's his name… Lightcloud."

"It suits him… He's perfect, like his sister…"

Starscream leaned down and kissed his mate on the forehead, before setting down next to him. He was as exhausted as Megatron. Seeing this, Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He had rarely seen such a happy couple in his function. They were meant for each other, like the two half of a single Spark. If one half was to disappear, the remaining one would be broken… He shook his head at that thought. Why would Starsream or Megatron die? The war was long over. Silently, to avoid disturbing the now recharging family, the medic got out with First Aid and to the door.

"Don't you want to do a last check-up on the sparklings and Megatron before we leave? They'll need their first antiviral shot."

"It can't wait until tomorrow, First Aid. Let them rest for now. I'll be back in the morning to see to that."

The young medic nodded and stayed into the Estate as Ratchet had ordered him. In Megatron's and Starscream's room, the couple and their newborn infants were recharging peacefully.

Little did they know than not even a quarter of breem later their happiness will be shattered…

oOo

Ten years later, Charr (Shockwave's Headquarters)

The purple mech turned slightly from the screen he was studying from a cycle now when the door to his office opened. The last decade had been slow and uneventful, since he had lost one of his most trusted Lieutenants. This sacrifice had been necessary, sadly, but it had taken his plans down for some times. Beside, after the birth of his latest batch of sparklings, Megatron had thought necessary to lay his servos into the investigation. He had made some incredible progress in not even a quarter of vorn, and Shockwave thought it was time to get him out of the picture for good.

He had always respected Megatron, but he thought his ways, during the war and even more after that, were too raw, not thought enough, and above all, way too soft. And during his four millions solar-cycles alone on Cybertron, the former Decepticon had time to make up his own plan to overthrow Megatron and take his place. It was logical, swift and perfect in any way. Only shadow on that picture: Megatron had ended the war before he could launch his attack. As he has the time to do so, the events may have turned way differently.

Part of the plan had been to seize control over Earth and it's inhabitant to get hold of one of the largest amount of raw energy in the known universe. Enslaving the humans and draining Earth from all his resources would've been easy… But sadly, a month before he was ready to launch the attack on Decepticon headquarter on Earth with the force he had gathered on Cybertron, in the ranks of the Decepticons that stayed here along with him, the peace was made. The war was over and his carefully thought plans thrown out the window, as the humans say.

But he was patient. He had carefully crafted a new plan, and a new angle of attack: terrorism. Wakening the new Cybertronian Governement and then seize control over a disorganized, troubled Cybertron. Easy, and it was about to come to fruitition.

He had only one ittle thing to take care off before that… Megatron. He had to be eliminated. He was starting to be way too close to the truth and to him. And he has a plan to wipe him out for good. He knew than the mech was going to take one of the sparklings to see the medic next day and take a public transportation to do so…

The sparkling was only a sad collateral damage. Too bad, he's cute this one.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Lord Shockwave. Steelclaw's gone to Cybertron as we speak. He'll be in place at the convenient time."

"Excellent, you may go."

The mech saluted and got out. Now, all Shockwave have to do is wait for the bomb to take his last obstacle out of the way…

oOo

The next day, public aerotrain #549, 08:43 am.

Starscream took Silverstream's hand into his own as the sparkling tried to get away to explore the aerotrain. The little silver and red sparkling was way too curious, and overexcited by his first trip in a public transportation. At the last minute, this morning, Starscream took his mate's place to get the little one to his medical check-up because he was called to the CSD building. The jet wasn't really bothered by that, but he had to call Skywarp and TC to ask them to babysit the five other sparklings.

The purple jet, as ever, was happy to oblige. He loved his brother's sparklings very much. TC was a little more reluctant but he finally gives in and accepted to come. And there he was, half a cycle later, trying to get Silverstrem to stay quiet and sited. It wasn't easy… And Starscream didn't saw him got silently away as he saw an interesting mech not too far.

The sparkling tilted his helm at the dark gray and green mech, who looked like he was a mining or a working unit. Heavy and strongly built. With the innocence and lack of shyness that characterise young sparklings, he talked to the big mech.

"Hi! You look funny… Who are you?"

Startled, the mech looked down and saw the sparklings at his feet's, not even high enough to reach his knees. Frowning in annoyance and a bit of anger, he shooed him away with a large servo.

"Get lost, runt. I don't have time to play."

Silverstream wasn't going to give up that easily! He was a lot like his mother: stubborn and headstrong. He came back and tugged at the mech leg.

"Mommy says it's impolite to talk like that. You have to be polite, my mommy says to always be polite with older mechs. Are you a nice mech?"

The large mech huffed in deep annoyance and leaned down to look at the soarkling more closely. He saw that it was a Seeker-built mechling, and looked around to spot a pair of wings nearby. He did, and then took the sparkling hand and pulled him along to his mother. When he felt someone tapping his shoulder, Starscream jumped a little, and then turned around.

"Yes, what is it? Can I do something for you, sir?"

The mech pushed the sparkling in front of him and asked, sounding deeply annoyed and angered.

"Is this rugrat's yours?"

Starscream looked down and saw Silverstream grinning at him joyfully, not the slightest bit worried by the large mech antics. The Seeker sighed and glared at the wandering sparkling before lifting him up on his arms.

"He is, thanks for returning him. I'm sorry if he disturbed you, sir." He glared at the smiling sparkling in his arms and added a hint of warning in his tune. "He won't do it again, I assure you. Silverstream, apologize to his mech for disturbing him."

"But mommy, I didn't do anything bad!..."

Starscream shot him the glare that said 'wait 'til we got back home…' and the little silver and red Seekerlet gulped and looked down with an apologetic look, a little worried now. He didn't want to be punished…

"I' m sorry, I won't do it again." He said quickly, not looking up.

Starscream nodded approvingly at Silverstream before apologizing again to the mech and going back to their seat. He kept Silverstrem on his lap and holds him tightly, not wanting to have to fetch him around the aerotrain again. The sparkling was toying with his mommy's chest vents in a worried way, and after a moment, he looked up at Starscream to see if he was still angry with him.

"Mommy? You're not angry, are you? I didn't mean to be bad…"

Starscream sighed and then nuzzled his little helm playfully, making him laugh.

"No. I'm not angry, 'Stream. I don't want you to get lost, you know, and I don't want you to wander alone away from me. Who knows what kind of mech you could come along in those public transportations? Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry I scared you…"

oOo

Two seats down the row, a little white and orange mech was seated, carefully holding his bag on his knees. Unbeknown to all, this mech was the one Shockwave had sent to 'take care' of Megatron. He was annoyed than the target had changed at the last moment, but he couldn't do anything now to stop the process. In any cases, if Megatron was to loose his mate, he'll be too scrapped to be of any trouble for a while.

So it wasn't such a waste.

The mech opened his bag and carefully shifted his content, pulling little metal string carefully. That string was linked to a container of acid, which, once released, would melt with the raw energon around and caused an explosion powerful enough to blast an entire district to the moon. He looked his chronometer and saw it was now 08:59 am. He started the timer in his head and, at the exact moment the chronometer showed 09:00, he pulled the string off…

The reaction was immediate. A loud hissing sound was first heard and then, not even a click later, an explosion shook the buildings around, cutting the aerotrain in half and sending it to the road below, crashing into the heavy traffic of this hour of the day. The chaos was indescribable, mechs and Femmes were scattered all over the ground on a radius of 500 meters from the ground zero. The aerotrain was a mass of burning and melting metal, torn into an unidentifiable scrap heap on the road below the travelling rail. It was almost impossible for anybody to survive inside that wreck… but nonetheless, a form moved into the thick, suffocating smoke and crawled out the burning wreckage, pulling something along carefully.

When the bomb had goes off, Starscream had barely time to wrap himself around Silverstream to shield him from the blast. At first, he had felt a burning heat on his back and wings, and then a terrible pain shot through his body as he was sent crashing to the metal wall of the aerotrain. He tightens his grip on Silverstream instinctively and managed to make him into the smallest ball possible, before the vehicle crashed to the ground with a deafening sound of crunched and torn metal. The wall he laid on exploded and a sharp, long fragment of metal pierced his cockpit, impaling him and shattering the glass. He felt his wings torn off by the powerful blast that followed the explosion, along with his left arm and leg. He left shoulder vent was barely holding and he was in so much pain he didn't even know how he could drag Silverstrem out of the fire and down to the road below.

Once he was finally out and a good distance from the impact zone, he fell on his back and curled around Silverstream, protecting him even if it was the last thing he ever does… He didn't noticed the panicked mech running for the wounded and didn't saw Megatron amongst them, falling on his knees next to him and taking him into his arms, screaming his name in despair.

"STARSCREAM! NO! HO NO! Please Starscream, answer me! You can't be dead, you can't abandon me!"

Megatron was on his way to the CSD building when he saw the explosion and the aerotrain fall, crashing on the road below. He was in the air then, using his flying capability to travel faster, and landed as soon as he saw this. And praying it wasn't the train Starscream and Silverstream were on…

But fate had decided otherwise…

He was holding the barely recognizable, badly torn frame of his bondmate in his arms, streams of clear fluids running down his cheeks in deep sorrow and despair. Starscream couldn't die, He couldn't! He had promised never to leave him! He was angered and disbelieving, lost in his thought, when a weak but firm hand grabbed his shoulder. On lining his optics, he saw Starscream dimly lit ones looking at him, full of pain and resignation. He knew he was going to deactivate; there was nothing anybody could do to prevent this, now. He was missing half of his body, his wings and his spark chamber was torn open by that beam that impaled him. Megatron could see the faint, quick and unsteady beat of the blue Spark by the open wound on the chest.

"M-meg... Megatron…" Starscream managed to breath with great difficulty. "I… Hooooo… I'm so… sorry… for not being able to… hold on… my promise…" He coughs and spat energon profusely on his mate's chassis, shaking madly and tensing in pain, before calming again and continuing. "I… I won't be able… to… stay with… you… my beloved… bondmate…"

"Shhh, Starscream… Don't speak… The medics are coming, you'll be safe, you'll see! I… I won't let you die, love! I can't let you die… You're my life, my reason to go on… If… If you die… I'll be nothing but an empty shell… Please don't leave me!"

Starscream managed a faint, painful smile, and reach up to cup his mate's cheek into his remaining hand, and Megatron put his own hand above his mate's, leaning on the touch. His hand was cold… And he was starting to lose his colors, tuning to a dull greyish shade. The gray of death. His systems were now sputtering and fighting to stay online, but the battle was slowly lost, and he could tell than some systems were already offline. His ventilation system was working hard to cool his battered bady dwn, but they finally gave up with a last wheezing sound. Starscream was starting to overheat…

"Don't say that… You…" Cough, seizure, cough. "You must… stay strong… for the Sparklings… They… need… you…"

His grip on Megatron's facelates slacjens and his optics blinking on and off for a moment, before lighting dimly again for a moment. Starscreammationed to Megatron to lean closer and then he breathed his last words into his audios.

"I… will… always… be with… you… My love. I… Love… you…"

And then, Starscream's optics offline for the last time, to never come online again, and his body go slack in Megatron's embrace. The silver Lord watched his mate's spark faintly lit one more time before fading into nothingness…

Starscream was gone…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! STAAAAAAARSCREEEEEAM!"

Megatron collapsed on top of his mate's body, feeling a part of his Spark torn off from him at the exact moment his mate's Spark extinguished, the pain so intense he blacked out and lost counscience for a time.

oOo

Later, Iacon Main Medical Center

When he came back online, he was on a medical berth, and Ratchet was leaning over him. As soon as the medic saw his patient coming back online, he carefully took a step backward, a sorrowful expression o his optics. Megatron sat up slowly and then, he felt it.

The void in his Spark where Starscream's used to be. The cold, gaping hole that it had become. He took a deep, shaky intake of oxygen and then, took his helm on his hands and wept openly, unable to contain himself. Ratchet, aware of what he was going on, came over him and comfort him the best he could. It was not much but it was better than nothing…

The door at the end of the examination room suddenly burst open and an angry and worried Optimus Prime stormed into the room. Without even acknowledging the mechs trying to stop him, he got strait for Megatron and Ratchet. As a brother of Megatron, he had felt the distress and the pain he was experiencing and came as soon as possible after he learned about the explosion. He syopped and looked disbelieving by his brither's antics.

"Megatron?! What happened to him, Ratchet?"

The medic pulled his friend away and then told him what happened to Starscream. Megatron was the first on the scene, and holding the Seeker when he deactivated in his arms. Optimus was shocked. This was so horrible… Megatron and Starscream were one of the happiest couple he had ever seen and now, because a mindless violence, he was gone. This was gone forever. Megatron had lost the only thing that he cherished more than his life, and even his sparklings.

When he got out of the initial shock, the Leader of Cybertron was afraid he would try to find the mech behind this madness and exact a terrible revenge on him…

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 6: A world without you

What Tomorrow Holds

Interlude: Sorrow

"When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it okay

I miss you…"

When you're gone –Avril lavigne

Chapter 6: A world without you…

Iacon Central medical Center, a couple of hours later

Megatron awoken slowly. It took him some time to acknowledge where he was and what he was doing there, though, but finally, memories started to flood his CPU and he couldn't keep down the tears that were swelling inside his optics.

"Starscream…" He whispered in a desperate, hurtful tune.

It all came back to him, now. The explosion, the fire, the bodies scattered everywhere but… Worst of all… Is dear Bondmate dying in his arms as he could do nothing to stop it. He deep, primal cry escaped his vocaliser and he curled up in his side, unable to process this information just yet. It was too overwhelming, too painful. Unconsciously, he reached for the place where his bonded's spark was for an incalculable amounts of years, but all he found was a cold, empty void.

He was gone… He was really gone, and he'll never come back again… That gaping hole in his spark was there to remind him of his departure…

He was still lost in his thought, tears running freely down his cheeks, when he heard the door to his room opens. He powered up his optics – he hadn't even realised he had offline them – and saw Optimus entering the room, followed by Ratchet.

The red and blue mech slowly came to stay on the side of the bed, a deeply concerned and sorrowful expression spread on his faceplates, and put a sympathizing hand on his brother's shoulder. He had himself lost his bondmate millenias ago, and the hurt was still there, lingering in his spark every minutes of the day. The way Optimus found to ease the pain and accept the loss was to fight, to loose himself for ages into an apparently unending war.

But now, as he saw the happiness his brother found for himself with Starscream, and his sparklings, he finally found a kind of peace. But now… Now, because of a senseless violence, this was gone too, and it was almost as painful for himself that it must be for Megatron.

"How do you feel, Megatron?... I know how much it must hurt right now…" The Ruler of Cybertron asked as he looked in his brothers optics to see a pain so deep it'll never heal completely. "All I can say is than the pain will ease someday, with time…"

Megatron didn't answer right away, but he took his brother's hand into his own and squeezed a bit to make him know he heard him. But he was struggling to regain control of his vocal processor right now. All he could produce were sobs and statics. After maybe a breem, he finally managed to talk, but his voice was still filled with static.

"I don't know… I feel like the world collapsed around me… It's like a cold, gaping hole in my spark, where Starscream used to be…"

It was all he could say before he lost his voice again as it broke in a spark-wrenching keen, stabbing and utterly sad. Optimus sat down on the berth next to his brother, and without shame, took him in his arms and rcked him like he was a sparkling again. Like he does when they were still very young and his little brother was in pain or angry, or hurt. Ratchet, whom had stayed close to the door since they came into the room, couldn't help but find it appealing and full of sorrow at the same time. Optimus was whispering into his brother's audio gently as he was holding him. After ten breems, finally, the sobs quieted and Megatron nodded to his brother to let him go, he was fine now, he would come through.

"You sure?"

"Yes… Thanks, Optimus. I needed it, I think. I… still feel like scrap, though, but I'm not going to break down anymore… for now."

Optimus smiled down at him and got up, nodding in understanding. He knew Megatron was proud and incredibly stubborn, and therefore, I wouldn't want anyone to see him like that aside from his brother. And Ratchet wouldn't tell anything to anybody either.

"Alright then… We have some news for you, and I'm afraid they're not good."

Optimus seemed reluctant to bring that news to him, but there were no other choices. Megatron still had a family to take care for, even if Starscream wasn,t there anymore. And besides, it concerns Silverstream, whom was injured severely in the explosion… Ratchet then took a step towards the berth and cleared his vocaliser.

"It concerns Silverstream… He was with Starscream when the Aerotrain exploded, and he was… severely hurt..."

Megatron sat up on the edge of the berth and looked at the medic with concerned and worried optics, asking him to give him more details. What happened to little Silverstream? Is he alright, how serious are his injuries? He asked all those questions, and the medic seemed to deflate with tiredness and defeat. This was the part he was always reluctant to fulfil in his job: bringing the bad news. He gathered his will and spoke again, his usually grump and harsh tune now soft and quiet.

"Starscream managed to shield him for the most part, and he has surprisingly little injuries, all things considered, but unfortunately, the one injury he did have is located on the head. His head was impaled by a small shard of torn metal, in the back, damaging part of his Processor. We managed to lessen the damages but they were still extensive and… He… he's comatose for now. I don't know when he'll awake, or if he will awake, even…"

Megatron stays silent for a long time, processing this information. Starscream was gone, and the youngest triplet was comatose with extended injuries to his processor. And he's comatose… Maybe forever, if what Ratchet told him was accurate. He off-lined his optics and raised a hand to cover his faceplates, badly hurt by this new development. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder again as he leaned forward until he was almost resting his chest on his legs, both hands covering his faceplates now.

Finally, he got up and to his pedes, a little unbalanced at first but he quickly regained his equilibrium.

"I want to se him. Lead me to his room."

Ratchet nodded, expecting this request.

"Of course, Lord Megatron."

He got to the door and into the hallway, followed by Optimus and megatron. They reached the Sparkling Unit not long after, and Ratchet leads them to the room where Silverstream was kept, hooked into several life-support machines. A patch was visible on the back and right side of his little helm, and he looked like he was in deep recharge. Megatron got the his son's berthside and took the tiny, lifeless claw into his own, stroking the digits lovingly. He stayed like for a long time, before leaning down to kiss his silver forehead gently.

"Heal well, 'Stream. You can make, it, I know it. You're a fighter, my son. Just like your mommy was…"

He let go of the hand, carefully arranging it at the boy's side, before turning to face the two others. He needed to go to his family, now. The other sparklings needed him badly and now more than ever. He had to let Silverstream in the skilled hands of the medics, now, because there was nothing he, himself, could do.

"Where are my other sparklings? I need to see them…" He asked wih a neutral voice, his expression showing nothing of what he feels.

"They're with Thundercracker and Skywarp in the visitor's waiting area. I'll lead you there, Megatron."

Optimus said nothing, but that cold, expressionless façade Megatron had put on worried him greatly. It was like he took his feelings and locked them up somewhere… He hoped it wasn't going to continue because this was the best way to ends up in a depression or going crazy with grief in the ends, when the barrier will breaks. He'll have to be careful and watch him closely.

oOo

Lord Protector's estate, a couple of hours earlier.

Thundercracker and Skywarp accepted to do some babysitting for their brother since either him nor Megatron would be home today, but what they hadn't expected was the way things will turn not even an hour after they arrived.

Thundercracker was feeding little Swiftstrike as his brother played with the two triplets whom were home. The little femme, looking so much like her mother-creator, was quietly sucking the bottle. Only ten earth years old, the twins were still the equivalent of babies in Cybertronian's standards. Lightcloud was waiting for his turn to have a meal, when suddenly, all the children's froze. Even the little femme stopped suckling her bottle, looking in the void.

"'Strike, what's wrong, sweetspark? You're not hungry anymore?"

And then, all of the sudden, the five sparklings started crying. All at once! Even the triplets! For their parts, TC and 'Warp, as Starscream triplet brothers, felt something very odd and disturbing on their Spark. Like if a small part was suddenly tore away violently. 'warp put a hand over his Spark and shot a concerned look at his brother, fearing the worst.

"TC…"

"Yeah, I felt that. I don't like it one bit, 'Warp… I'll try to reach Screamer to see if he's alright."

He had to talk loudly because the infants and sparklings were all crying out at the top of their vocal processors. They were all clinging to their uncles like the Pit was about to open loose. The blue jet tried to reach his brother through the brotherly bond they shared but all he felt was a void, cold and empty. He tried again and again but, every time, he got the same result. Finally, he looked at Skywarp with concern, slightly afraid.

"I can't reach him. It's like he's not here anymore…"

"Yeah, I got the same result… What the Pit happened, TC?"

"I… really don't know, Warp, but the kids felt it too. I don't like it… Not at all!"

The black and purple seeker nodded in approval. They had trouble calming the sparklings down, they just wouldn't stop crying and wailing, and after an hour, they received a call. They had to go t the Iacon Central Medical Center, because an explosion occurred, and Starscream…

TC let the communicator fell to the floor and his hands got to cover his mouth in shock.

Starscream was dead! He turned slowly to his brother, tears starting to build in his optics, as he took the communicator into his hands and asked what was going on. Soon, his face fell and he looked agape at the communicator like it had bitten him, before closing it. In a matter of clicks, the two remaining brothers fell into each other arms as they broke up in tears. Around them the sparklings where still upset and highly agitated. It took ten breems for them to regain a semblance of composure, and they gathered the kids' before going to the Medical Center.

They had waited in a small, uncomfortable waiting room for hours, dealing with upset sparklings and trying to process what was going on. TC ans Warp were holding into each other when Megatron came in with Ratchet and Optimus after four or five hours, comforting one another as best they could, and holding the little ones as well. The picture was very difficult and spark-breaking…

As soon as they enter, The Seekers got up, and the two triplets as well as little Amberjewel ran to their father, tackling his legs as they cried. Megatron crouched down and took the Femme in his arms – she as taller as her brothers, even if she was two vorns younger than them, because of her shuttle built – and she hugged his neck tightly. Megatron then looked up at his mate's triplet's brothers and opened his mouth as if to say something, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't come. He saw the understanding in the other mechs' faceplates and knew than words were useless. They already knew what happened because of the brotherly bond.

After a long time when nobody uttered a word, Megatron broke the silence with a strained voice.

"I'm so sorry… So terribly sorry… I should've been there and not him… I should've be the one to go with Silverstream… I shouldn't…"

"Hey, that's not your fault… You couldn't foresee what happened." Interrupted Thundercracker as he put a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron nodded weakly, still blaming himself for not being able to see what was about to happen, to save his bondmate. To made his sparklings orphans of one creator… He looked at his creations and all he could see was Starscream… How he would've loved to see their little sparklings grow up to become mechs and Femmes. To see their first day at school, their first love, their first sparklings… He felt tears run down his cheeks once again and cursed himself for his weakness. Why couldn't he stop himself for crying every two clicks!?

"It is… I… I miss him so much…"

"Yeah, we miss him too… We'll always miss him. Screamer was always the center of the trine, our strength and our spark. I know that flying would never be the same without him by our side…"

It was Warp that spoke now. They were all hurt one way or another. Optimus and Ratchet silently left the room, leaving the family together to mourn in private. After a long time, finally, Megatron felt an overwhelming fatigue wash over him and he wanted to go back home with his sparklings. He wanted to be home to tell them for their mother… He wanted to hug and hold them and never let go again. He wanted to be with them and help them through this as he himself needed help. But whoever else could comfort them but him?

TC and Warp insisted in coming with him. They didn,t wanted to let him alone after that tragedy, and insisted when the silver Lord protested, saying he was alright. He wasn't, and Ratchet supported the two Seekers with this. Megatron shouldn't be left alone. He could be tempted to do something drastic if he wasn't carefully supported.

oOo

Lord Protector Estate, later that night

Megatron gathered his sparklings into the main room, especially the triplets (whom were currently two) and Amberjewel. The twins were still too young to understand. TC and Warp were posted not too far, watching the scene unfold quietly and sadly. Megatron knelt down in front of his sparklings and he wore a serious yet sad expression.

Darkwind, the oldest sparklings, was the first to break the silence.

"Where's mommy? When did he come back? Why is everybody so sad, daddy? And… why did it hurt here?" He asked, pointing at his little chest, above his Spark.

Megatron took a deep breath, shaken by this. Of course they felt it when Starscream's spark faded… Not as strongly as him, but nonetheless…

*Ho, Primus, give me the strength! I don't want to do this…*Thought the silver giant as he offlined his optics for a moment, sighing deeply.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Finally, Megatron powered up is optics again and looked at his sparklings, every of them, in the optics. Amberjewel had tears on her little amber optics gazing up at him with trust, and the two Seekerlets looked upset and nervous.

"Your mommy… Isn't with us anymore. I know you can feel the void, here, in your Sparks…" he placed his own hand over his spark, the words hard to get out.

"Where is he? Why isn't he going back home?"

"Because he and Silverstream had an accident. A serious accident and your mother… He's with primus now… He's… He's…"

Megatron bit his lips. Ho Primus, he couldn't SAY it! It was too hard! Redstar and Darkwing were sniffling and crying now, starting to understand what their father was telling them. Amberjewel was still puzzled, but she started crying when her brothers do. She knew something was wrong.

"Dada? Why crying? Want mama!"

Megatron took the little Femme into his arms and hold her close, speaking again.

"He's not going back, sweetspark. He's with Primus, in the wheel of Allspark, now. But…" He placed a hand over the little upset femme spark casing and added. "As long as you remember him, he'll be in there. He's still there in our sparks, sweetie…"

From their corner of the room, when they were holding Swiftstrike and Lightcloud, TC and warp were having trouble avoiding their own tears to flow. The blue seeker had put an arm around his brother's shoulder and hugs him close, whispering something in his audio. The dark seeker nodded and sniffled, forcefully pushing the tears away. Megatron was now crying as he was holding his older sparklings close, sharing his pain with them.

"Maaaama… Want maaaama…" Cried little Amberjewel as she clung to her dad's tightly, sobbing loudly.

"He's not here, sweetie… I'm sorry; he won't be going back… Shh, shh, I'm here, I'll always be there…"

He tried to comfort her as beast he could as his own tears were flooding freely down his faceplates, this entire ordeal almost breaking him down into pieces. On their parts, the two older brothers were trying valiantly to stay strong, and not cry, but tears were straining their little faceplates and their features were crunched in pain and sorrow. They got up and wrapped their arms around their father, closing the family link.

They stayed like that for a long moment, until the sparklings, exhausted, fell into recharge. Megatron put them to bed with the help of Skywarp and Thundercracker. And after that, he got to bed himself, physically and psychologically exhausted. The two seeker took the guest room, and the estate fell silent.

oOo

"STAAARSCREEEEEAM!"

Megatron was trying to reach his bondmate as he was dangling on the edge of a bottomless precipice, his wings torn of and his thrusters disabled. A raging, cold wind was tearing at him, pulling him from the edge and toward a metallic, rusted crucifix. He tried to claw at the ground to move but the wind, raging more and more strongly, pulled him backward, until he had his back to the rusted crucifix.

"MEGATRON! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

Starscream's voice was pleading, terrified, but Megatron couldn't move as spiked emerged from the giant crucifix and impaled his hands, arms, foot and legs, trapping him. He yelled at the pain washing through him. Something emerged from the precipice, and Megatron screamed as he saw tentacles wrapped around his mate's limbs, tugging and squeezing.

"MEEEEGATROOON! HELP!"

"STARSCREAM! STAAAARSCREEEEAM!"

He saw with dreadful horror his mate tore into pieces and his spark was tear from his chest in front of him. The pieces were tossed in the precipice, apart for the shining, bright spark.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

He trashed and screamed but couldn't get free, as more spike impaled him. He saw Starscream's Spark encased in a crystal and frozen, before slowly floating toward the stormy sky. A hole formed in the clouds and a light enveloped the spark. A voice whispered into Megatron's audio as the spark disappeared into the light.

"This is not the end…"

Megatron screamed and…

Awakens with a start, panting, his fans trying to cool down his overheating body, Megatron was wrenched out of his nightmare. He had sat up on the berth, tense and ready to fight, but it was only a nightmare… He took his head into his hands and keened in despair. Starscream was going to haunt his dreams for as long as he lived, he knew this…

He tried to remember what the dream was about but he couldn't. The only that comes to his mind was a phrase. 'It's not the end…' What does this means? Was it something he should remember? Tired and distressed, the silver mech pushed those thought away and go get himself a drink. He took the high-grade cube and drowned it in three long gulped, before taking a second. He brought this one with him into his room and sat down, looking blankly at the spot Starscream occupied for so long.

He narrowed his optics, a new feeling rising inside of his spark. Rage. A deep, burning rage towards the mech responsible for this.

And he vowed, on his beloved mate's memory that he will make them pay dearly.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 7: Farewell

Interlude: Sorrow

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it okay  
I miss you…"

When you're gone –Avril lavigne

Chapter 7: Farewell

Lord Protector Estate, two days later

Megatron awoken with a scream stuck in his throat.

He onlined his optics and sighed deeply. Since Starscream death, this same dream haunted him night after nights. It was the third time, now. It was always the same: Starscream injured and dangling on the edge of a precipice, him being trapped and tortured, the dismemberement and then… The spark frozen in a crystal, that light and the voice telling him that it was not the end. He tried to find a meaning for that dream, but he was still to pained and wrecked to be able to spend a lot of time doing this.

If there was a meaning, it'll appear to him when the time's right, thought Megatron as he got up and get himself a glass of energon. He looked out the window to the city below and thought it was beautiful. Cybertron really regained all of his glory in the last four hundred years, since the end of the war. He sipped his dream slowly, lost in the panorama, trying to clear his mind from the dream. He couldn't rid himself of the thought than it was more behind this than meet the eyes…

He heard a knock at the door and quickly got to it and opens it. Thundercracker was standing in the doorway, a concerned expression o his faceplates.

"I heard you scream. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It was only a dream, nothing to worry about."

Megatron stepped to the side so TC could come in. The blue Seeker got to the window and took a look outside, admiring the view. After a breem, he turned over and looked Megatron in the optics, serious and sad.

"It's today than Starcream'll be buried in the old Crypts." He said slowly, studying Megatron,s expression. "I wanted to see if you were alright…"

Megatron stiffen when he was remembered that detail. He had honestly forgot about all that, which was a little awkward since he sent the last two days taking care of this. He pushed the thought aside as soon as he was home, though, and voluntarily forgot all about this. He didn't want to be reminded that Starscrem was to be put on his last resting place tomorrow at noon.

"No, I'm not alright, Thundercracker, and I don't think I'll ever be alright again." He offlined his optics and sighed deeply. "How could I be alright? Star's dead and Silverstream's in a coma, maybe forever. He may even offline still. Nothing's right…"

Thundercracker, whim listened to Megatron intently, put a hand on the silver Lord's shoulder and squeezed a little. Since the day Starscream died, he and Skywarp moved in there to assist and support Megatron in that ordeal. They were hurt and saddened too, but Megatron seemed to be ten times worst. He can stay still and silent for hours looking at nothing, optics lost in the void. That was worrying, and they decided than He shouldn't be left alone. Ratchet agreed to this. Beside, the little ones would need an adult seeker to look up to sow that their mommy was gone forever.

All those variables were held in consideration for them to reach a decision, and the day after Starscream died and Megatron had to tell the sparklings this, the two remaining triplets announced their decision to megatron. The Lord agreed almost immediately, knowing he will need all the help he could get, and Optimus was far too busy to really help him.

"Hey, we're all hurthing here, Megatron. Starscream's death was a hard hit for Warp and me as well as for you and the sparklings." Said the jet softly, looking in the void for a moment. "We'll be there for you if you ever want something. You won't be alone in this, neither tomorrow or never…"  
Megatron smiled weakly at this, squeezing the hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. He looked a little better, thought not as much as the Seeker hoped he would be. But it was a start. He smiled back and nodded.

"I'll let you rest a bit longer then. It's a couple of cycles still morning. You'll need to be relaxed and recharged to face this… As I know I will need too. Good night, Megatron."

"Good night, TC. And… thank you. I needed this."

"Hey, no problem, mech! It's why I'm here." Winked the Seeker as he got out and to his room.

Megatron resumed looking through the window and, after maybe a cycle, managed to get back to recharge.

oOo

Cybertron Old Crypt, the next day

The Ancients Crypt was always a dark, cold and overall creepy place, but today, to Megatron, it was like the Pit itself.

A cycle ago, the place started too crowed slowly with all the mechs and femme that wanted to attend to this ceremony. Megatron barely see all of them, aside from Thundercracker, Skywarp, Optimus and his sparklings. After fifteen breems, though, TC ans Warp disappeared because they were supposed to be two of the mechs holding the coffin when it was to be brought in shortly. The other two were supposed to be Dirge and Ramjet.

Megatron tightens his grip on Amberjewel, the little femme sleeping in his arms. The triplet Redstar and Darkwind were seated each side of him, holding his arms with a serious look, optics teary and wide. They tried hard not to cry because they were the oldest sparklings, but with their youngest hurt and their mommy gone and about to be buried, that task was very hard. He could hear muffled sobs and sniffles from the two boys.

As the time stretched almost painfully, Megatron observed the crowd that gathered in the crypt. In the first row, he could see prowl, Ratchet, Soundwave and his Casettes Rumble and Frenzy, as well as the Constructicons. Those mechs looked bored more than anything and Megatron glared dagger in Hook's direction, making the mech blushes and flinch. Soudwave,s expression was unreadable as ever, and Prowl looked serious and sad. Ratchet nodded to him when their optics met, though, and megatron nodded back with a forced smile, as if all was well.

But nothing was well. He offlined his optics in deep tiredness, rocking the whimpering Amberjewel. Starscream had been his light and Spark for so long… More than four hundred human years, or four and a half vorn. Not so long a time for a Cybertronian, but an eternity for Megatron as he thought back of the time they spent together as bondmates. He remembered the night when it happens, when they created the bond, on the Nemesis, so long ago… The war was still raging then and there was no time for ceremonies and blabbering, so it was a pure act of love.

**Flashback**

It was two days after Starscream told him about his pregnancy. Since that moment, Megatron thought about all the times he abused, beaten and humiliated the Seeker over the vorns and a sickening feeling of culpability crept in his Spark. He had to make it better, now, to redeem all those wrongdoing he launched upon the unfortunate Seeker. So he called him that night to meet him in his private quarters.

Starscream hesitated before he accepted the invitation, still suspicious and uneasy around the silver Warlord. He was beaten, abused or raped so much time that he couldn't bring himself to trust him just yet. Megatron may told him he was about to change and wanted to bond with him, Starscream was unsure of what to think or do. I refused the first time Megatron asked him two days ago. He needed more time to think.

Megatron waited until the buzz on his door ringed and he got to open it, nervous like he rarely got before. Starscream stood in the doorway, arm crossed and a closed expression on his faceplates.

"Starscream, I'm glad you came. Come in, please."

I don't know what pushed me to come, honestly, Megatron." Said the seeker as he entered the room. "It seems that I couldn't help it but come…"

Megatron leaded him to the couch on the main room and invited him to sit. Starscream did so and relaxed a bit when it was obvious than Megatron hadn't changes his mind since next time they talked. SO, he hadn't called him in here to beat him to slag or order him to get rid of the sparkling he was carrying – he didn't knew yet he was going to have triplets since it was too soon, only a month ahead – and the Seeker wondered why he called him there, then. The silver tyrant sat down beside him with a tense, nervous look on his optics, and started to talk.

"Starscream… I know you're still afraid and uneasy around me, and I understand quite well why it's like it, but… I was honest, that day, when I told you I wouldn't baet or abuse you anymore. I want to see this sparkling, you see… This creation we made together… And to do so, I realized I had to change." Megatron then took Starscream's hand on his own and squeeze it a bit. The Seeker's optic grew wide in surprise and shock at the words and touch. "I was serious when I asked you to bond with me. I still want it, though, but I won,t force you're hand until YOU are ready, my Star."

Starscream was flabbergasted, to say the least. He looked for a breem to his Leader with his mouth agape in confusion and puzzlement, before he could get something out.

"You… are serious? You are REALLY serious about this, Megatron? I thought it was something you said out of the blue, and then forget it a breem later…" He took a deep breath inside and said, firmly and more confident. "If you're serious, then, I want you to prove it. I won't bond with you until you do."

Megatron looked worried by this condition, but the impression faded quickly and he locked optics with the Seeker, his expression hard and focussed. If it was a challenge Starscream wanted, he'll gat it. He was willing to do anything to prove his feelings to his SIC. He wanted him as his mate and he wouldn't be denied, even if it took a century!

"What do you want me to do, Starscream? I'm willing to do anything."

Starscream smirked at him kinda wickedly then and leaned to whispers in hisaudios, his tune sensual and incredibly arousing. Megatron shivered at this and leaned in the lovely sound…

"I want you to let ME takes YOU, mighty Megatron…"

The silver mech vlushes and bit his lips at the sensual and heated tune, but thought about it for a moment. He never did it this way before, always being the dominant one during interface, and to put it plainly, he was a virgin. But if it was what it took to get his Seeker, so be it… Megatron nodded approvingly and Starscream purred happily before kissing him deeply.

The Seeker pulled Megatron out of the couch and toward the berthroom, never stopping kissing and stroking his chassis. He had experts' hands and sleek thin digits that seem to find each and every sensitive seam in his body, driving him crazy. He was now stroking his silver canon barrel as he pushed him down on the berth and climbed on him, pinning him down. He held himself above his liver and smiled gently when he saw the nervousness of his partner. He guessed that he had never been taken before and kissed him gently and passionately, before stating, in a soft tune.

"Don't worry, Megatron, I'll be gentle…"

Megatron nodded and Starscream got to work again, caressing and kissing every nook and crannies of the silver chassis beneath him, earning him heated cries and moan. He let Megatron caress and pet his wings and cockpit as he found the latch of the crotch plate and opened it, exposing Megatron's hard cable and dripping port. Starscream saw this for a fair amount of times before, but never from this angle, and it made him incredibly aroused. He leaned down and caressed the edge of the port, making the large mech buck his hips into his hand and moan loudly. Starscream smirked and thrusted a finger into the port until it was completely buried, and Megatron gasped and yelp at the invasion, but the slow and steady pace made him soon moan and thrust his hips into the invasive hand, begging for more. Starscream thrusts a second finger inside and stretched the still virgin port wider as he undid his own crotch plate and tossed it aside. Megatron grabbed his shoulder and drag him down into a fierce, passionate kiss, invading his mouth and exploring every inches of it. Starscream withdrew his digits and lined himself up so he could enter his lover's easily, and pushed inside all the way. Megatron cried out and thrusted up wildly, pain and pleasure melting in his processor. Starscream let him a moment to adjust and then began a slow, steady pace, kissing and biting at Megatron's neck as he did.

As his climax was nearing quickly, Starscream's movements become deeper and harder, and he going speed as well, pounding into his lover mercilessly. Megatron didn't seem to protest and wrapped his legs tightly around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. Starscream moaned and purred in his audios as he finally reached his climax with a final hard, deep thrust, dragging Megatron with him as he emptied inside of him, screaming to the ceiling. The port tightened and rippled around his cable and dragged the overload longer and longer until he collapsed on top of his lover, drained. A couple of breems later, Starscream slid out of Megatron's port and lay beside him, smiling, a contented look on his optics.

"You did perfectly, Mighty Megatron… It was everything I ever expected…"

"So…" Asked Megatron shyly, still drained. "Did I complete your challenge, my Star? Am I worthy of you, now?"

"Yes, you are…" Smiled Starscream as he kissed his lover deeply.

A cycle later, they were bonded and Megatron never felt so happy in his life.

**End Flashback**

Tears were running down Megatron's face as he remembered, the only sign of his distress and pain in the blank faceplates. His expression was empty, blank and like frozen, painful to witness. His sparklings could feel his distress, and in their crib, Lightcloud and Swiftstrike whimpered softly, awoken by their father's raging emotions. In his arms, Amberjewel lift a hand to stroke his daddy's face and he looked down at the little femme with a weak smile, stroking her helm.

"Dada sad?" She asked in her three-years-old tune.

"I'm fine, sweetie… Daddy's fine…"

The little femme nodded and tucked her little head on his chest, sniffling.

"Want mama… Where? No fair…"

Megatron bit his lips and his expression hardened again. He tightens his grip on the sparkling and rocked her gently. She cried softly and sucked her thumb, something she hadn't done since she was very young.

"I want him too, sweetspark… But I can't bring him back…"

Redstar and Darkwind curled into their father's side and were oddly silent, save for some sobs and sniffles. The red and blue mech stared blankly at his feet and the blue and black one was playing absent-mindedly with his digits. Megatron patted their heads reassuringly and they looked up at him with hopeful optics, probably thinking their powerful and mighty father was able to do something. They were the equivalent of six years old earth childs and understood a little more than the little femme, but not that much. It was sad and depressing to see for Megatron. They placed so much hope in him now…

Suddenly, a slow music rose in the crypt and the door in the far wall opened. The procession entered in an agonizingly slow pace, and Megatron locked his optics on the padded slab they were carrying. Thundercracker and Skywarp were at the front, and Dirge and Ramjet behind them, a solemn expression on their features. TC and warp had tears running down their faceplates as they walked slowly down the walkway, behind two rows of seats. Behind them all, Thrust was slowly marking every step with a ceremonial drum. On the slab was laying a shape wrapped in a black and silver shroud, and everybody fell silent at the sight. Ratchet did a miracle in putting Starscream's body back together, and he was as shiny and perfect as he was in life. But his greyish paint was proof enough of his state, and his lifeless optics, devoid of their flame, were like empty windows opening into nothing. Megatron knew it because he had to see him the day before when the last preparations were made.

After what seem like an eternity, the procession reached the altar in front of Starscream's statue marking his tomb, and the slab was put on the metal altar. The Seekers kneeled for a moment in front of Starscream's representation, idealized as if he was an avatar of Primus, and then rise up again. The drum stopped and the mech took their position on each side of the altar, close to the statue. Megatron sighed deeply and took a deep breath. His role was about to begin now. It was him, as the closest family Starscream had, aside form his triplet brothers, whom had to talk on his memory. He seated Amberjewel between her older brothers and got to the altar, taking his position in front of it.  
For the longest time, he only looked at a point above the crowd, deep in thought. He hadn,t prepared any speech, he wanted it to be spontaneous, from the Spark, to honour Starscream the way he deserved.

Slowly, he began talking. The words, at first, were hard to get out, but they began to flow smother quickly…

"Today, we are here to honour the memory of one of the greatest mech I ever knew. For some of us, he was a friend, once a companion in arms or an ennemy, or he was family…" He turned to Skywarp and Thundercracker with a sad smile for a moment, and they nodded solemnly. He faced the audience again, and resumed. "A brother or a bondmate… But most of all, he was a wonderful mother. Starscream loved his sparklings more than anything else in this universe, and would have forfeited his life from their sake. And he does… He died protecting one of his sparklings. Without him shielding his frame, Silverstream would've died this day, in the explosion that cost Starscream his life…"  
Megatron paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, his optics visibly glazed with fresh tears. TC and Warp were holding on their own tears and looked too serious, almost dark. The crowd was listening intensely, and the crypt was utterly silent.

"He made the greatest sacrifice of all. He gave his life so Silverstream could have a chance to live. In all the years I spent with him, it was one of his greatest qualities… Starscream was noble and generous when it comes to his family and closest friends. During the war… I know I was horrible to him, and for that I think I would've never apologized enough. However, Starscream never hold a grudge against me for that… But I loved him, even then, even when I beated or abused him, I loved but I didn't knew how to show him at that time any other way... Fortunately, I learned! I had to when he said he was carrying, that first time, and it made me realise I needed him more than anything else." He chuckled; the memory making him brightens a little. "The time we spent together was the better time of my life. I would never be as complete and happy than when he was with me, by my side."  
He made another pause. Tears were running freely down his cheeks then and his expression was a combination of many emotions. Pain, love, loss, amusement and even anger and despair. The latest were because of the way Starscream was stolen to his family, to him, and soon, he resumed talking, his voice harshest and deepest.

"But that was stolen to me… to his sparkling and his family, by a hateful, senseless act of violence! I was the first to arrive at the explosion's site, and Starscream was lying, curled around Silverstream, badly damaged… I was holding him… in my arms… when his Spark faded away… In those last moments, I understood then I would never be able to forget or forgive. I'll have to put an end to this senseless violence! This day I promise you ail, I WILL FIND THE HEAD OF THE TERRORIST ORGANIZATION AND DRAGED HIM TO FACE JUSTICE! I will dismantle this group and push all and every of its members to face the judgement they deserves! I will stop for nothing!"

After that declaration, there were some whispers and concerned looks in the crowd, Optimus looked worried and locked optics with his brother for a moment, seeing the real depth of his pain and his desire of revenge. He didn't say a thing but nodded once to notice him ha understood and wouldn't stop him. Prowl looked tense and had a hard expression on his faceplates, and ratchet shook his head in disbelief. This was only going to bring more violence… As for Soundwave, his visor brightens briefly, and that was all. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling. Megatron then concluded in a softer tune.

"Starscream deserved to see his sparklings grow and become adult mechs and femmes. He deserved to see his grandsparklings, and above all, he deserved to live… His life was stolen to him far too soon, and I'll miss him terribly." He turned to face the altar, and the frame that was laying there under the shroud. He stayed silent for a moment, as if in prayer or deep thoughts, and then said. "I will always love you, my Star… Always…"

He returned to his seat and, after taking back Amberjewel in his arms, sat back down. After he was done, Thndercracker took his place with Skywarp. As Starscream triplets' brother, they wanted to say something too. The sky blue jet cleared his throat as he took a moment to think about what he would say. After a breem, he finally spoke, and his voice was dreamy and softer than usual.

"Starscream, like all of us Seekers, was a creature of the sky, and as so, was utterly he loved to fly. He was the better, the faster of us all, and his position as Air Commander during the war wasn't a fancy one. He was truly a sight to behold in the sky. When he was younger, before the war, he was very different from the mech you all knew. He was an introverted, shy and geeky mech, more interested by his beloved researches than anything else."

Thundercracker fell silent and let Skywarp say some words then. The younger Seeker was oddly serious, which was a rare occurrence for him.

"You know what I loved the most about Starscream? His pride made him a wonderful target for pranks and jokes! I know I made him mad at times, but it was because I really loved him and cared for him. I will miss this overwhelming presence and his aura of undying confidence and above all, his unforgettable vocals! The decibels he could manage when he was really pissed were incredible! I think our audios will remember this forever!"

Everybody chuckled at that and the tense atmosphere was lightens considerably by those words. You can count on Skywarp to lighten the mood in every circumstance! He has a gift for that, and always had. Starscream thought it as a curse often, but he laughed quite often to his brother's idiocies. Skywarp was pushed aside by a slightly angered TC – maybe it was part of the 'show' the two planned, it wouldn't be surprising… - and took his place in front of the crowd with an annoyed 'Shut your mouth, dumbaft!' which made the laughers louder. Skywarp shrugged with a smug expression and stepped aside.

"Well, as I was saying, Starscream was always the Spark and the very center of out trine. Without him, flying will never be the same. The sky will look dull and empty. He loved the sky and the sky loved him, they were made for each other more than anything else in the universe. I think e loved flying even more than he loved his bondmate and sparklings… It was part of his Seeker's nature; he couldn't stay away from the sky for long even if he wanted to. Taking his wings from him would've been the worst torture ever, sending him into madness, and at time, death." He paused for a moment, off lining his optics for a click and bowing his head in respect and sorrow. "But in the ends, his wings were indeed taken from him, and the Master of the Skies fell, broken. Wherever Starscream may be now, I'm sure he's got his wings back, and fly above us all as an angel of Primus…"

Everybody was now silent and some sobs where even heard through the crowd. Behind him, he could hear the triplets crying and Amberjewel, too. He felt his spark clench painfully in his chest at the memories his word had brought flooded him. All those times he flew alongside Screamer and Warp… they were the perfect trine. Flawless and beautiful in the sky. He felt tears swelling in his optics and let them fall. He turned to face the altar and said, in a breaking voice.

"Wherever you are, Starscream, I hope you can still fly high…"

"Farewell, brother…" Added Skywarp, and he put something on Starscrem's chest, a datapad.

They returned to their seats and the crypt went silent. A moment later, the Seekers' resumed their positions at every corner of the slab and lifted it by the handles. Slowly, they pushed the coffin into the space built for this purpose at the base of the statue, and an encrypted metal plate was bolted in front of the opening, sealing it forever. On the bronze plate was written, in both Seeker and common Cybertronian speech`

Here lies  
Starscream  
Beloved Bondmate and Creator  
May his Spark rest in peace  
And then two Seeker verses of Primus:  
"Master of the skies he is,  
Behold His Might and Unending Grace…"

When the plate was in place, the five Seekers kneeled in front of the statue once again and said something in Seeker speech, which could be translated like this:  
"May Primus give him wings to fly through the unending skies above us for all eternity."

They rose up again and Thundercracker, as the eldest sibling, lightens the flam at the feet of the statue, which will burn as long as Starscream's Spark will be safe. The ceremony, after that, was over, and the crypt slowly emptied. Only the close family stayed a bit longer. Megatron knelt in front of the plate and caressed it lightly, reading the epitaph again and again, and tracing the outlined Jet engraved beneath the words. After a long time he rose up and faced the remaining mechs there.

"I want to return home, now… I think the sparklings had enough emotions for one day…"

TC and Warp nodded and the family got back to the Lord protector Estate. Megatron, as promised in his speech, would begin his hunt the next day…

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 8: The Traitor and a Strange Awakening

Part two: Retribution

Chapter 8: The traitor and a strange awakening

One week later, CSD (Cybertron Security Department)

Megatron entered the building and got strait to Soundwave's office.

After Starscream's funeral, he took a week to collect himself and make some arrangements to begin to S&D (Search and Destroy) of the Terrorist organization that was tearing Cybertron's apart. He was Lord Protector, and as so, it was his responsibility to take care of that kind of situation. If by killing Starscream, those whom were at the head of this group thought they'll get rid of him they were direly mistaken. On the contrary, he was going to use his own loss as fuel to launch the greatest 'Witch Hunt', as the human says, that Cybertron ever saw. He wanted to bring them to face punishment and was about to do just that, no question asked.

His expression hardened at the thought of his lost Bondmate and he felt a pang of loneliness, the void on his Spark still fresh and so terribly cold. The first step was to meet with his Security Director, Soundwave, to gather what he already knew. He was on his way to meet him when Prowl came to him from down the hall.

"Can I speek to you for a moment, Sir? I have something important to tell you." Said the mech, and, as na afterthought, he added. "In private."

Megatron nodded and followed the Officer to his office, further down the hallway. Once in there, Prowl invited him to sit and then took the other seat.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me about, First Lieutenant Prowl?"

"I have reasons to believe than Soundwave is a double agent working for the Terrorists. Is behaviour lately had been more tha suspect, and besides, I thought him responsible for Ironhide's death when he 'interrogating' him some times ago."

Megatron's expression turned intense and his optics locked with those of Prowl, his stare hard and demanding an explanation.

"Those are serious accusations, Prowl. Do you have anything as a proof to back this up? You understand than, as much as I want to find the responsible for Starscream's death and the attacks on Cybertron that had cost way to much innocent lives, I can't rush in and arrest everyone on a mere suspicion."

The tactician nodded, knowing this all too well, and then pulled towards a file he had carefully crafted over the years concerning the head of the CSD and his odd and more than suspect actions. Megatron took it and quickly read the informations laid intothe pages, his stance and expression darkening with every passing klick. Finally, he closed the file and put it down on the table. As he was reading, Prowl explained to him why he though those deed to be the results of a treacherous intent.

"Soundwave, for once, seems to always know where and when there'll be an attack, or where a terrorist cell is hidden, even if there was not a speck of clues to back him up. He said he have a well informed contact working for the Organization, and therefore couldn't let his identity be known by the rest of us. I argued time and again with him that I needed ALL the information I could have to conduct a decent investigation, but all I always received is a refusal." He paused and got up, pacing behind his desk in a slightly nervous stance. "And then… there is the matter of Ironhide's deactivation. He was the only one there with him when THAT occurred and claimed he fell without warning, victim of an attack of some sort. Well, there a load of slag. I had the body examined carefully by a friend of mine and he said than the death was indeed cause by an attack, but t wasn't an internal one. His CPU was almost melted, an obvious sign of a powerfull telepathic blow. No natural cause can laid to such damages. This attack was telepathic in origins and we all know about Soundwave's abilities…"

Megatron was listening intently, but rage rose into his Spark. Soundwave… How could HE betray him! He was always his most loyal follower during the war! He was even considered like a friend by him, one of the few he ever had. Prowl words, though, were making sense. A terrible, sickening sense… But what was bothering him WHY! Why did Soundwave would want to betray him after so long? His optics were shining a bright red as his thoughts were raging. Finally, he spoke in a hard and cold tune.  
"I see… Well, if there is the truth, and I have no reason not to believe you, it is now a priority to take him down. But to catch a traitor, we'll have to lure him into a trap. I want all the traitors found and render armless as soon as possible! As for Soundwave… I have a feeling that he's more linked with this than only for the sake of reigniting the war… he always spent more time on Cybertron than anybody else during the war aside of myself, when we were stuck on earth."

Prowl nodded and sat back down, putting his hands in front of his mouth, elbows on the desk. He looked thoughtful and determined which is much to Megatron's liking. The situation wasn't pleasing for anybody and the attacks weren't going to stop all by themselves.

"Agreed. I have a plan to trap him, but I need two more days to complete it. In the meantime, I think you should go to your meeting with him because I don't want to heighten his suspicion."

But Megatron didn't thought it was wise. Soundwave was a telepath and the tiniest leak of information was most likely to be catch by him. Even if they act as fast as possible, that kinda mech will always have the higher hand. It was incredibly difficult to lure or trap Soundwave, Megatron knew that from experience, and on his point of view, it was better to have him catch by surprise than plan anything.

"I don't think it is wise to wait. The longer we wait the greater are the chances he'll got a wind of this and then it'll be us whom will be at the receiving end. I don't want a backfire in our faces. Better choose a surprise attack, and then, once he his under arrest, interrogate him for further informations."

Prowl seems to consider the proposition for a moment before he nodded slowly. This was probably a safest course of action when you deal with a telepath. Any pre arranged plan may be compromised if someone let the tiniest thought about it slip.

"Alright, I agree. But now, the thing is that we have to trap and then subdue him. I assume you want him in good shape to question him…"

"Yes, and with Soundwave, the best course of action is to act erratically, impulsively, so he won't be able to foresee the next move and therefore counterattack efficiently. I have a plan…"

oOo

Later

Soundwave sat in his office, reading some files and watching a video fed taken by Laserbeak after the last attack. He was a little nervous, lately, because he knew Prowl was after him. He was suspicious of him for some times now, and the blue mech had to lure to another trail soon. His position and security depended on it. If he was to loose it, he would become useless to his bondmate's cause, and he didn't wanted this. So he kept a low profile and acted as is usual self to avoid raise more suspicion. What he didn't knew was that it was already too late for that…

Besides, he knew for sure than Shockwave was about to launch is more important attack since the beginning of this terrorist war, and he needed Soundwave's advises for the locations, as ever. He had to contact him in two joors to send him the final locations for the four bombs. He was working on the latest damages and casualties report from the explosion that took place two weeks ago and frowned. This wasn't the highest level of casualties they ever got, but it was damn close. Not to mention Starscream and one of his and Megatron's sons were in the casualty pool.

He was deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door. He hadn't heard nor feels the mech coming close to his office, and frowned. That bothered him, usually he could tell who was in front of his door before they even knock or come close enough to do it. With a bit of annoyance and nervousness, he let the bot in, and saw Megatron step into the office, a neutral and somewhat hard expression on his features.

"Megatron. What is the purpose of your visit?" Asked the emotionless bot in a flat tune, visor brightening just a bit.

Megatron smirked at that, because he knew it was the sign that the telepath was trying to use his powers. But he couldn't… He made sure of it before coming in. The silver Lord chuckled and came closer, savouring the dark blue mech's increasing nervousness.

"Nothing much, Soundwave. I'm here to catch a traitor…"

With those words said, the silver tyrant jumped and tackled the other bot with all his might, Soundwave never seeing this coming. Behind him, Prowl and four other CSD officers came in and took position at every corner of the room and each sides of the door. Megatron had subdued the surprised mech and managed to snap around his head a device looking like a metallic headband with diodes and parts linked to it. Megatron knew he was stronger than Soundwave physically and used it at his advantage, by taking ht bot by surprise and pinning him hard to the floor.

Soundwave fell rigid and motionless when the thing was attached to his head, only his visor brightening intensely for a moment before dimming to a dull red. He was still conscious and aware, but couldn't move or use his telepathic power. He glared dagger at megatron and Prowl as he was pulled to his feet and held between two of the CSD bots. Before he was taken away, Megatron smirked darkly at him and chuckled again in glee. He was going to personally interrogate that no good traitor later…

"Put him into the specially prepared cell, I'll take care of him later. I have something else to do before. Prowl, whatever you do, don't removed the headband! It's what's disrupting his telepathy."

"Understood, Lord Megatron." Was the brief reply, and then the black and white mech nodded sharply and turned to leave, followed by his men.

As he was lead out of the room, Soundwave glared daggers at Megatron and the silver Lord only gave him a mocking wink, smiling darkly. He left the room after Prowl and his men, and then left the building to go to the Medical Center. It was time to get a health report on Silverstream…

oOo

A little earlier, Medial Center

The little seekerling was lying motionless on his little medical berth, no changes in his conditions occurring since he was put in the intensive care unit a week ago. But the little mech wasn't as inactive as it may looks from the outside. As the life-support machines beeped quietly around his unmovinf little form, his Processor and Spark were still conscious but trapped into the broken little body and he was screaming and crying for his mommy to help him. He was so deeply afraid… It was so dark and cold here, he wanted his mommy and his daddy and his brothers and even his sisters.

He didn't want to be left alone in that dark and scary place longer. He was curled up in a corner of that cell in his own CPU and shaking, crying, screaming as loud as he could for somebody, ANYBODY, to get him out! He didn't remember how he got there! He was with mommy in the aerotrain and then, he was in there, alone and cold, scared to death. He didn't know what happened, or who put him in there. Sometimes, he heard voices around him, faint and far away, like it was coming from the depth of a pit full of dirty, dark water. There were his daddy's voices, and uncles TC and Warp were there too often, and sometimes his triplet brothers, Redstar and Darkwind, but he couldn't reach them or answer to them, tell them he was there, trapped and he needed their help!

He thought he was going to be trapped here forever, and he cried so hard he was hurting inside, hugging himself tightly. He was desperate for help, and he called endlessly for him mother to help him got out of this! He didn't knew how long it had been until he felt a new presence near him, coming to his dark and cold prison. He stopped crying, sniffling and shakinf astill, and opened his optics to see who was coming. At first, there was nothing more than that presence, and then, he heard a whisper in his audio…

…Silverstream…

...Silverstream… Baby… 

"Mo-mommy?... Is that y-you?..."

The voice got closer and firmer, louder too, and on a corner of his dark prison he could now see a glow, a blue-white and for now faint glow, like a spark. He felt a warm breeze ran over him and leaned on the reassuring touch.

"Mommy?... I… I can't see you. Where are you?"

…I'm here, baby… Silverstream… I'll always be there…

"Mommy! Please, help me! It's scary in there, I wanna go home with daddy and Red and Wind and uncles TC and Warp…" Sobbed the little seekerling as he tried to reach for the warm light.

The light was getting closer and warmer by the minutes and Silverstream got up, trying to reach for it and embrace it. It was starting to take a shape, too. Limbs and a head, and wings emerged from the orb of blue-white light, and soon stabilize into a bright and glowing blue-white Seeker shape. As soon as it was solid, the light-seeker closed by and wrapped his arms around the small youngling. Silverstream whimpered and sobbed in dire relief, recognizing his mommy's spark as it embraced him.

"Shhh… I'm here baby… 'Stream… Don't be scared anymore… I'll get you out of here, and you could go with daddy and you brothers and uncles…"

"Moooommy…" Keened the little seekerling in a long moan of pure joy, clinging to the blue-white and glowing form of his mother. "Moooommy… I'm afraid… I wanna go home…"  
He felt like and reassuring strokes on his wings and shoulder vents and curled closer into his mommy's frame. His mommy looks funny but he was too relieved to notice it. He was all made of a blue-white light and not really tangible, like a ghost from a human story… But he was tangible enough to hold him and hug him as he whispered reassurances into his audios. After a long moment, the ghostly seeker released him and took a step backward, and Silverstream tried to reach for him again. This time, though, his hands got right through the glowing form and Starscream smiled down to his son with a sad little smile.

"I have to go now, 'Stream… I'll help you return to your daddy and the rest of the family before I go, though. I love you my son and I will always do… Always… Remember me, Silverstream…"

And then, the warm and glowing seeker started to fade away, slowly, and the little seekerling keened in despair when he disappeared before his optics…

Only to open his optics in the real word and see the startled and happy faceplates of his father leaning over him.

"Da-daddy?... Where's mommy?... I want my mommy…"

oOo

Half a cycle earlier

Megatron arrived at the Medical Center to see his son and got strait to the intensive care unit where he was kept on heavy monitoring. But he wasn,t able to come into the room because it was crowded. Ratchet saw him and got to him, pulling him to a quieter place to talk to him, an undecipherable expression on his faceplates.

"Megatron, I'm glad to see you…"

"What's happening? Why is there so much mechs into my son's room? Is he in danger?"

The silver Lord interrupted him, a little panicked. He didn't want to lost his son so soon after he lost his mate! He balled his servos into tight fist as he was incredibly nervous and afraid. Ratchet has a little smile than and shook his head.

"No, no, he's not in danger, on the contrary! Fifteen breems ago, there was a sudden peak in the CPU activities and Silverstream's systems seems to be slowly coming back to normal, including the damaged parts of his CPU. I… Honestly, I can't explain what's happening but it's like a miracle! I never saw a patient with such injuries recover that fast before!"

Megatron felt a leap of relief and joy at those words, and he ran back to the room, needing to see his son by himself to make sure. Silverstream was indeed twitching and whimpering, like he was about to wake up! Megatron pushed the crowd aside and reached the berthside, taking his son's servo into his own and stroking it lovingly.  
"Come on, 'Stream, I know you can do it! FIGHT!"

He stayed like this for what seems like Vorns, and then, suddenly, the little red optics brightens and looked around in confusion before setting into his father's faceplates. He blinked a couple of times and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Da-daddy?... Where's mommy?... I want my mommy…"

Megatron was taken a little by surprise by this, but he smiled down at his son and caressed his cheek softly, tracing the ridges and smooth plating. He felt a surge of pain in his spark at those words and fight the tears threatening to seep out of his own optics. He leaned down and hugged his son close to his chest in s relieved way, thanking Primus for this miracle.

"Your mommy's not there, 'Stream… He's with Primus…"

The seekerling mech blinked a couple more times in confusion and frowned s little, not understanding what was happening. He saw his mommy not even a breem ago, didn't he?  
"But… Daddy, I saw mommy… He told me he loved me and to remember him… I told me he'll send me back and he did!... Didn't he?..."

It Megatron,s turn to blink in confusion. What was he saying? He SAW Starscream? No, it wasn't possible! Starscream's spark was gone! A spark couldn't come back from the Wheel of Allspark, could it? He frowned and tried to stay calm and collected for his son's sake.

"Silverstream, Starscream's dead… You couldn't have seen him, he's in the Wheel of Allspark, now…"

Starscream interrupted him with a distressed and more confused voice than ever, sobbing loudly. He grabbed his daddy's had and squeezed tightly, keening in deep confusion and despair.

"I saw mommy!... I SAW him, I swear!... Why wouldn't you believe me?..."

The little youngling was upset and confused., and ratchet came to the other side of the berth with a syringe, taking the little arm and piercing an already exposed line. Soon, Silverstrem's optics dimed and he yawns widely, the light sedative taking effect.

"You must have dreamed, baby. Now, now, relax; you need to rest, my son. You're still weak."

"T'was not a dream… Why don'tcha b'lieve me?"

"Shh… Recharge well and all will be fine, 'Stream. I promise…"

Soon, the seekerling was in deep recharge and Megatron place his little claw back to his side gently, sroking the digits lovingly. He was confused and a little upset himself. Silverstream sounded so convinced… Why if he did see something? Megatron shook his head to try and clear his mind. No, it must have been a dream! There were no other explanations possible! Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little in surprise as he was deep in his thought.

"He'll be in recharge for a least a joor. I advice you to try and get some too. You looks very tired, my Lord."

Megatron shrugged him harshly, annoyed.

"I'm fine! I have other duties to attend to today! I'll get some when I have time, Ratchet, not a click before!"

The medic nodded reluctantly and released the shoulder he was holding.

"And… What do you think about what he says? He says hw saw Starscream…" Asked Megatron with a hint of reluctant hope in his tune.

"I can't say I'm surprised, my Lord. When patiens comes out of a coma like Silverstream did, sometimes they told us very incredible stories and experiences they claims to have when in coma. Silverstream's stiry isn't much different than others I heard before… If I where you, I wouldn't worry about this, but concentrate on the recovery of my son."

"Hmmm… Yes, you must be right… Thanks, Ratchet, I'll let you take care of my son until I come back. I have a traitor to attend to…"

"Of course… Of course…"

Ratchet seems worried and reluctant to let the silver Lord go but couldn't force him to stay here neither, so he only watch him leave with a disproving shake of his head. He then turned and got to check Silverstream's system status and recovery rate. He was very surprised by the quickness of the youngling's recovery. He nerver saw something like that before, despite wht he tols megatron about Silverstream's 'dream'. Part of him was convinced the youngling told the truth, and that was even more disturbing.

Starscream's ghost helping his son? Well, everything's possible, and Primus know how much that damn Seeker was stubborn…

oOo

Later, CSD Prison, Soundwave's cell.

The navy blue mech was seated on a reinforced metal chair, strpped with metallic restraints around the wrists, ankles and chest, pinning him efficiently to the uncomfortable seat. A lat metallic band trapped his forehead to the chair headrest. Various wires and electrodes were coming from the metallic restraints and ending into the floor under the chair. A soft humming was coming from said floor and a very faint vibration coursed through the seat from there too.

Megatron entered the cell and stopped a couple of feet from the restrained mech, a blank expression on his faceplates as he studied him intently. He had thought, for a long time, than Soundwave was one of his most loyal and close soldiers, and even a friend, but he had been gravely mistaken. He put a great deal of trust into this mech during and after the war, even giving him the position of Planetary Security Director and Head of the CSD…

That trust was shattered.

Megatron glared the mech down until he lowered his dimmed visor.

"I trusted you, Soundwave. I trusted you with my function and even gave the highest position you could dream of, and what did YOU do?" Megatron was still wearing a blank façade, and his voice was devoid of all emotions. "You betrayed me. You betrayed my trust and you helped a traitor's killed countless innocents."

His tune lowered and darkened a bit, his optics shining a bright red as he continues; still glaring the mech down with the most intense look he ever gave anyone before.  
"You helped kill my bondmate…" Megatron's servos balled into tight fists and he clenched his dentas, the only external signs of his inner turmoil. "How could you ever do this, Soundwave? What did they promised you to convince you? Tell me…" He then jumped quicker than the optics could see and grabbed Soundwave's by the throat, squeezing and snarling. "WHAT WAS THE PRICE OF YOUR BETRAYAL!"

Soundwaves gasped and wriggled as best he could, but due to the restraints, it wasn't much that he COULD do apart for trying to find his breath back. The silver Lord's expression was so intensely hateful and enraged than even the usually emotionless showed a bit of fear at that sight.

"Tell me, Soundwave, what is the price of Betrayal? Is it the life of thousands of innocents on both Earth and Cybetron? Or was it the promise of even more power than you already have!"

Finally, after snarling those words in the former Decepticon's TIC's face, Megatron released his throat and got a controller out of his subspace pocket. For now, the navy blue mech kept silent and still, following Megatron's every move with his optics hidden by his red visor, but the Lord Protector intended to make it changes soon.

"Do you know what I despise the most, Soundwave? What was really pissing me off? DO YOU KNOW?" Megatron lifted a brow, his expression hard and unforgiving, glaring the mech down intensely. "No? I'll tell you, then. I despise mechs that consider innocent bystander's life as an acceptable collateral damage… You have no respect for life in any form if your goal, you and your organization, is to reignite the war! Neither Cybertronian nor human…"

Megatron lifted the controller a little to let the restrained mech have a good view of it. There were three switches and a round button on it. It wouldn't take a genius to guess that this was the controller for the chair Soundwave was sitting on. He squirmed a little, worried by this sight, and then stiffens, waiting for the next step.

"You know, you're lucky that Silverstream finally woke up this morning… My son's out of danger… But I still have to make you, ALL of you, pay for Starscream's deactivation!"  
He turned the button to the right a little and then pushed one of the switches. Soundwave jolted on the restraint, a powerful electric current coursing through the metallic chair and restraints binding him, causing an excruciating pain. After a breem, Megatron released the switch and Soudwave got slack, cycling air heavily and optics dimmed in pain. Megatron didn't react at that sight, keeping a closed and hard expression.

"This little device you're sitting on is specially crafted to inflict excruciating pain without leaving any permanent damages. I can torture you for days with this and after a little rest and recharge; you'll be as good as new. Care for a little more demonstration?" He said with a dark and wicked smile, a hint of his former sadism resurfacing in that kind of situations. He turned the button a bit more and pushed the switch again. This time, Soundwave seems to almost jump out of the chair, arching as far as the restraints let him as he was assaulted by crude electricity coursing through his plating. This time, he let out a throaty cry before the juice was turned off. "See? I can do it all day… And there were other things I can do with this controller… I'll show you these later, if the need rise."

He got closer and took Soundwave's chin and tilted his head up a bit, looking into the dimmed visor as a wide and sadistic smiled curled his mouth upward, baring dangerous-looking fangs. He mockingly caressed the former Security Director's cheek with a thumb and Soundwave tried to wriggle away from the touch. MEgatron chuckled, a chilling, cold sound, and then spoke again.

"Now, on with the matter at hand! I want to know EVERYTHING that YOU know about the Organization… Who's at the head, if there more than one Leader, where are the main vbase situated, and if there is any more attack planned in the future."

For the first time since Megatron got in, Soundwave made a sound. A sound that sent a shiver down Megatron's spinal unit. Soundwaves laughed… A cold, emotionless and completely twisted laugher.

"Never."

There was the only thing he said. Megatron clenched his dentals together and narrowed his optics, getting the controller up again and pushing the switch.

"We'll see, Soundwave, we'll see… I'm a patient mech…"

-TBC!-  
 


	10. Hauntings

Part two: Retribution

Chapter 9: Haunting

Two days later, Soundwave's cell

Megatron was raging. Whatever he would do to break his will, that glitch Soundwave wouldn't give, and he was starting to run out of ideas.

The silver Lord was pacing in front of the bounded telepath and glaring him down fiercely. That no-good traitor was way stronger than he anticipated! During the last few days, he spent a lot of times trying all of the tricks he could without earning him a nasty slap on the servo for 'abusing' a prisoner. All the tricks that weren't going to let scars or traces of any sorts, like electricity, heat and cold, recharge and refuelling deprivation…And some more inventive, and 'out of the manual', even. But this slagger has a very high tolerance and his breaking point was damn hard to reach!

The only things he got out of Soundwave's vocal processor until now were silence and cold laughers… He was starting to really loose patience with him!

On his part, the blue mech felt like scrap. He was putting on a cold and emotionless façade, playing the unfeeling one, but the amounts of torture he withstood was starting to take its toll on his systems. Like every other mech, there was only so much he could take before breaking, and that threshold was damn close. Much closer than Megatron thought. It wouldn't take a lot more to make him spill his innards to his tormentor. He was following Megatron with his optics – now revealed because the mask and visor was removed some times earlier – as he paced the room in front of him, looking pissed and very close to blasting him to oblivion… Which he would certainly NOT do if he wanted the information the telepath posses on the Organization.

That was why he was still playing defiant, even if his systems were screaming for recharge, refuelling and a little rest. He fought the urge to spill it out to make it all ends and stayed defiantly silent, glaring daggers at Megatron. Finally, the silver mech stopped in front of him and put his hands on his hips in an annoyed and downright enraged way. He was still holding that accursed controller in one hand and his thumb was damn close to the switch… Involuntarily, the navy blue mech shivered and then froze, refusing to show the slightest hint of pain or fear.

"You will talk, Soundwave, even if I have to spend a year to break you!" Spat the Lord as he pressed the switch again, making the bounded mech jolt and jerk as raw electricity assaulted him again.

After the assault ends, the telepath fell limp in his bounds and cycled air heavily, worn out. He felt even more scrapped than a moment before. He played with the idea of spiting all he knows to his tormentor but angrily discarded the idea. No, he will NOT break! He had to stay strong so Shockwave will have more time to prepare. By now, his bondmate must know he was captured and imprisoned… And must have sped up the plan in case he would break and tell his captors all he knew. It was the wisest, most logical course of action in those circumstances.

But that didn't make him feel any better…

Soundwave let out a pained cry when he was stabbed with wave of electricity, and Megatron grinned wickedly. Soundwave let out a little keen of despair…

oOo

Starscream's spark was not gone just yet…

After he helped Silverstream to heal and regain consciousness, he did not go to the Matrix like he should have. No, something was preventing his Spark to enter the warm and welcoming light of Primus… Rage and sorrow were still too high and his spark was screaming for revenge on those whom killed him so horribly. For a moment, he floated around like a lost Spark, not knowing what he was looking for, and he stayed on his son's room, looking at him and watching over him in his sleep. He did not know if the youngling could feel or see him on the real world, though, but he stayed nonetheless…

For now, he had nowhere else to go. His spark was angry and confused, but what it knows was that he had to make those who killed him pay for their crimes! After some times, he started wandering around, searching for what his Spark was calling for, searching for those who deserved to be punished. He finally followed what was calling the louder for him, and entered the CSD building without anyone noticing. Of course, he was invisible, but something was telling that, with some channelling and concentration, he could manage to take a visible form.

A ghostly and transparent form, but a form nonetheless.

After a few moments wandering around the building, he got to the room where he found the Spark that was calling for him so desperately, so loudly. Megatron was there, and so was Soundwave. The telepath was bounded to a metallic chair, and as Starscream invisible Spark looked and listened, he understood, with a peak of rage, that the slagger was one of the mech responsible for his deactivation. He felt an incredible amount of rage build up into his disincarnated Spark and something left him in waves as it reached it's peak. With a little surprise, he saw the two mechs shivering and looking around, as if the had felt it. Megatron's optics locked on the corner where he was and had a confused and disbelieving look in them. He saw him mouthed something that looks like his name and then shook his head with anger.

"I must be more tired than I thought…" He said finally and Starscream's Spark recoiled more snugly in is corner.

It was not the time to reveal himself to his bondmate. Megatron turned to face Soundwave again and, with a hard and somewhat mocking tune, he stated, before leaving the room and closing the door.

"It seems like I have to take a little break, you lucky bastard. But don't be too relieved, I'll be back in a couple of cycles to finish our little discussion… Maybe you should use the time to think carefully about your options, Soundwave, because they're thinning more and more as the time pass."

And he was gone. For maybe thirty brems after that, Starscream's Spark focussed solely on the fragger that was partly responsible for his painful and horrible deactivation, and as his rage build up again, he sent waves after waves of something very cold and very angry in the room. After a moment, Soundwave was shivering and shaking as the temperature in the room drop to a level that may had killed a human in minutes, and looking around with what looks like worry.

Starscream'S Spark felt pleasure in tormenting this sparkless killer a bit. He was almost radiating rage and glee at that time and felt like tormenting the slagger a little more. He had killed him. He had hurt Silverstream badly and almost killed him too, if it wasn't for his intervention. The rage that was building up in him was radiating in freezing waves and he could see the walls covering slowly in a thin layer of ice and soundwave's body too, as he was bound and unable to move to prevent this. He looks like he was in slight pain, now, because of the very intense cold draowning the room. In a shaky and slightly afraid voice, he managed to ask.

"Inquiry: Is there so-some-body he-here?"

Starscream's spark was now starting to channel his rage and energy to be able to interact directly with the mech, focussing first in making his voice audible. But it was gonna sound like something out of the grave, and it was exactly what he wanted. Let's terrify the slagger… he deserves much worse than that.

…Soundwave…

The navy blue mech looked around as best he could with his head strapped to the chair headrest and was apparently more than only slightly afraid now, with the freezing cold and now that creepy, out of he grave voice…

…Soundwave …You traitor…

"Who's there? Identify yourself!"

A ghostly and freezing laugher was his only answer. A screechy, high-perched and terribly familiar laugher… Soundwave stopped moving and looked like he was about to panic. It was a sight to behold!

…Soundwave… You slagging traitor… You killed me…

Another out of the grave laugher filled the room, like it was coming from the walls and the air around him. The telepath was more and more distressed, his emotionless attitude thrown out the window with the building dread and fear. He looked around again frantically and squirmed in his restraints.

"Who a-are y-you! An-answer me!"

…You KNOW me... You killed me, slagger... I'm here to take your filthy Spark to the pit with me…

Again, that laugher… Soundwave was starting to panic a little by now. He though part of his CPU knew quite well who he was dealing with but the cold, logical part of him refused to acknowledged it. And therefore, he was trying to rationalize the irrational… Starscream's spark was enjoying all this very greatly, and he thought it was time to heighten the odds a little. By channelling his spark energy and by using the rage he felt, he was able to form a visible entity. An entity he was able to control the shape as well as the size. But it was a transparent and blue-white ghostly figure nonetheless, obviously not from the living world. And he decided to take the most frightening appearance he could… By appearing as he was after the explosion, missing limbs, torn wings and chest cavity exposed and empty. He was looking like one of those creatures from human culture called zombies… And to top it all, he had empty optics sockets filled with fiery flames of pure rage and hatred. A very terrifying sight to behold…

As he slowly materialize in front of him, like if the air itself was condensing to form a shape, sucking the light as it dimmed to almost nothing too, Starscream's Spark could feel the erratic pulses of the other spark in the room. The slagger was deadly afraid now, but it wasn't even the beginning.

"No…" Was all that escaped Soundwave's vocaliser as the horrifying figure finished its materialisation. "No! Y-you a-are ter-ermina-ated! Y-you ca-can-not be th-there!"

"Am I? If there is so, then, I can't HURT you, can I?" 

He disappeared form his spot only to reappear right behind his back, crouched on his shoulder and hissing in his audio like an angry beast. Soundwave visibly jumped at that and shrank in his seat, more and more agitated. If he could, he would've been sweating by now, and his optics were wide with pure, primal fear. Starscream's Spark was drowning his prey on a pool of cold rage, pain and desire of revenge. He stayed close to his audio, making a loud air cycling sound right on his neck and coldness was hitting him with every 'breath'.

"You're guilty, Soundwave… You must pay for what you did… Confess your crimes and I MAY consider spare your Spark a one way trip to the Pit…"

As he said the last words, Starscream managed to send to the telepath's CPU the strongest; more powerful of the Pit he could muster, with a lot of details and sounds into this. It was apparently enough to break the mech for good, this time. He screamed at the top of his vocaliser and squirmed wildly in his chair, trashing and blabbering incoherencies. Starscream's Spark, satisfied, let the conditions in the room return to normal and, before he disappeared too, whispered a last thing in the crazed mech audio with his ghostly voice.

…Don't forget, Soundwave… I'll come after your Spark if you don't confess your crimes…

oOo

Later, CSD medical Bay

"…And then, he confessed everything. It's very awkward, Sir. I don't understand what happened."

Prowl was standing in front of a closed room, in the med bay, where Soundwave had been sent after his breakdown in the brig two cycles earlier. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a confused and irritated expression on his faceplates. If there is one thing the cold and logical Tactician hated most than anything, there were uncertainties and unresolved mysteries. And that was exactly what he had on his amrs right now… An unexplainable breakdown from a well-guarded prisoner, whom was blabbering about the Pit and Starscream's haunting him…

He shook his head in deep annoyance as Megatron finally spoke.

"And you told me that it happened a cycle after I got out of the room? That's strange… Can I see the footages from the security cameras during the time the incident occurred? We may see something in those…"

Prowl nodded and lead Megatron to the Brig Security Room. The recording there were classified and set by chronological order. And the one they wanted, being very recent, was still on the data-recorder. All the Datsun had to do was making a copy of the time scale that was their target and then play it. At first, there was nothing ore to see than Soundwave bounded to his seat, but soon, the room started to change. A thin layer of ice was forming on the walls, chair and the trapped mech there too, who was shivering more and more violently as the temperature fell to a dangerously low level. And there was whispers, almost inaudible for them but Soundwave seems to hear and understand them quite well as he answered and seems more and more agitated. In front of the seated mech, something seems to move, like a patch of static on the recording, blurry and indistinct. It was vaguely the size of a mech and moving around the navy blue mech, sometimes popping from a place to another.

"What is THAT1?" Asked Megatron with a frown. He had a sickeningly hard feeling of déjà-vu when he looked at this bizarre thing on the screen. "It looks like parasites, but… The way Soundwave's reacting, it's like there is somebody else in the room with him…"

He bit his lower lip, remembering the faint feeling he had just before leaving the room, like Starscream was right behind him. Of course, he wasn't, it was impossible… Starscream was deactivated; he saw his spark fading away! So why was he convinced he was about to see him enter the room like if nothing ever happened? And why in the pit Soundwave, on the screen, said the seeker's name like he just saw the Pit opens in front of his optics?

That wasn't making any sense!

The recording finished after Soundwave screamed in complete terror and the room returned to its usual light and temperature. Prowl was frowning deeply, scolding at the screen like if it was its fault.

"See? That's not understandable! That's crazy and I don't like it one bit… But at least, we have a complete confession."

Megatron finally managed to detach his optics from the screen and looked at Prowl, nodding and smiling with glee. That was very good news indeed! Now, they would be able to strike in the very core of the Organization… And disable all of the active cells on Cybertron and Earth once and for all!

But that incident with Soundwave will stay stuck in his processor until some times later, when he'll make a much unexpected encounter…

oOo

The Organization's base, Charr

Two days later

Shockwave wasn't prepared for a full scale attack.

When he learned than his Bondmate, Soundwave, was arrested and imprisoned by the CSD, he started too sped up the preparation of their future attack. In the original plan, those attacks, four simultaneous explosions of great intensity at different points on Cybertron and two on Earth were to take place in two Earth months, but now, he moved them to only a week ahead, pushing all his men to the limits. He was feeling a creepy feeling since the day before, when the signals he received from Soundwave through the bond changes from pained and tired from downright erratic and slightly crazy.

Something wasn't right… Not right at all!

He was alone in the control center then, and was looking at the latest progress report for his men all around Cybertron and on Earth when he felt a cold chill ran down his spinal unit. He turned around quickly, feeling observed, but he saw nothing more than the usual. He Shockwave was far too logic to let his emotions takes control of him. He scanned the entire room, and did found something, but it was like a cold spot n a corner of the room, near the door. He focused his scans and tried to figure hat it was, and the shape it finally took after a moment was…disturbing, to say the least. It looks like a mech, a Seeker to be precise, with appendages looking damn close to wings.

"Is there somebody here? Identify yourself!" Finally asked the purple gun-former as he focused more on the strange freezing spot.

Starscream's Spark found the primary responsible for his deactivation. He was going to make the bastard very sorry… Before Megatron and his troops arrived to take him down for good and drag him to face justice. As he observed the fragger from the corner of the room, rage was building up in his spark again, a cold desire of revenge, and waves of cold were coming from him. Shockwave detected this because he looked directly at him. It doesn't matter… Starscream's Spark finally found his prey.

"Who's there? Answer me this instant!"

Shockwave was feeling uneasy and nervous, which was very unusual for him. He wasn't the type to fall to his feelings and succumb to panic or fear or whatever emotions he could feel. So he rationalize, this must have a totally strait explanation, this primal fear he was feeling deep inside wasn't logic nor was it explainable. That bothers him greatly. The air in the room was getting colder and colder by the minutes, and at this rate, it will soon reach a level considered deadly for humans. Maybe the environmental systems were malfunctioning…

He turned to check at the monitors and find the source of the problem when a rush of deep-space cold air brushed pass him and he turned quickly, a little alarmed. He could swear he heard a ghostly, out of the grave cold laugher in his left audio… It sounded like…  
No, impossible, he was deactivated!

He felt that freezing caress again and that laugher ringed in the room, this time like it was coming from the walls and the air itself. He spun around, a little agitated, a dreaded chill in his Spark. He just knew who it was, as impossible as it seems, and he asked, hesitantly.

"Starscream?... Is that you?..."

He felt stupid to ask that. Starscream was deactivated, dead, and he couldn't hurt nor came back to 'haunt' him, as the human says. Shockwave thought that such beliefs like ghosts and wandering sparks were stupid and ridiculous. So why did he feels so nervous and afraid all of a sudden? This was completely illogical! And the voice that answered him then made nothing to ease his fear…

…Shockwave… You monster… You're guilty…

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was certainly a trace of fear and anger in the usually cold voice. Something brushed against his plating again, cold and full of rage, and he shivered involuntarily. He heard that disturbing laugher again, spark-freezing and merciless.

…You know me… You killed me… I am here to take your poisoned Spark to the Pit, Shockwave… With me…

"S-starscream… I didn't meant to kill you, I assure you!..."

The purple gun-former winced when he heard the stammering in his own voice. He tried to follow the laugher but it was coming from every walls and corners and the very air filling the room. And the air was now as freezing as the deepest and far corners of the space, a thick layer of ice covering every surfaces and even him if he stayed still for too long. He moved around to prevent his joints of being stiff and frozen in that dangerously cold atmosphere. A form started to appear in front of him and he backed away until his back was to the console. He lifted a hand in a protective gesture, but knowing that it was futile. He let out a pitiful whimper as the form became finished to form out of the cold air and became clear.

The shape was clearly a seeker in built, but it was a dull greyish color, and transparent, as it radiated a bleu-white light around it. And it looks like something out of a horror holovid… Battered, limbs torn and wings shredded, it was a horrific sight, but the worst were the optics, empty sockets filled with flames or pure hatred and rage.

"S-starscream… Please, I am sorry… Don't take my spark to the Pits… I beg you, have mercy…"

He was pleading now, and a twisted smile appeared in the intact side of the ghostly face, optics sockets narrowing in sadistic pleasure. The ghostly figured seems to blurry and then appeared not even an inch from the now blabbering Shockwave. Where was his so precious logic, now, huh? Starscrem's Spark felt a jolt of satisfaction at seeing the purple gun-former reduced to incoherent blabbering as he let his cold 'breath' wash over his frame in waves. He lifted a transparent and ghostly servo and then, slowly, ho so slowly, let it entered the wide, purple chest, until he felt the erratically pulsing Spark under his intangible digits.

"No… Please, don't…"

Shockwave was more than terrified; now, he was going crazy with pure and complete terror as he felt that horribly cold and ghostly servo entered his chest like the plating weren't there and take a hold on his spark beneath. He panted in pain and primal terror, shaking violently.

"I can kill you right now, Shockwave… It's so easy… All I have to do is squeezing and… Pfft!... Your spark'll be extinguished, gone, sent to the pit…"

"Ha-a!..." Breathed the purple transformer as the digits into his chest tightened their holds just a little bit to emphasize the words. "St-starscream… I-I beg you… Nng!... Don't kill me…"

The only answer he got was a sharp pain as the hand closed a little more; squeezing the Spark to a dangerous level, letting it barely enough space to beat frantically. Starscream's ghostly figure shivered as a spark-freezing laugh escaped it again, coming from all around the room and not only the transparent form trapping him to the console.  
"Why should I spare you?... You killed countless innocents… You're a monster, worthy of the deepest holes of the Pit…" 

The ghost seems to think for a moment and a wicked smile tugged the intact corner of it's torn face, and he suddenly let go of Shockwave, shimmering and then reappearing in front of the door.

"I'll let the Justice of the Mortals take care of your worthless hide, Shockwave… You're time as come!..."

Just after the ghostly figured disappeared in a glimmer of blurry air particles, the door opens and in comes Megatron, followed by Prowl and a squad of CSD mechs. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the pictures in front of their optics. The room was deadly cold and a thick layer of ice covered every surfaces. Prowl lifted a brow at the unexpected cold and shivered, Megatron mirroring him and the other mechs whispering together nervously.

"Why the frag is it so cold in there? Like a cryogenic chamber or something…" Commented a mech behind them and Megatron ignored him.

He was locked in the frame huddled in a corner. He shaking, whimpering and blabbering form tightly curled on itself. He stepped in, ignoring the freezing air, and got to the curled up and blabbering form of Shockwave. The mech didn't even saw him coming and he almost jumped out of his plating as he put a servo on his shoulder, screaming in terror. Megatron jumped back, not expecting such behaviour from this particular mech!

"What in the PIT happened in there?" he bellowed, irritated and slightly worried. "SHOCKWAVE! What happened?"

The purple gun-former didn't answer, he didn't even looks like he understood him, but Megatron could now heard what he was blabbering a moment ago as it became much louder. And he froze in disbelief and puzzlement…

"No! Not my Spark… Don't take my Spark to the Pit! Please…Starscream… I beg you! Don't take my Spark…"

"What is he blabbering about? That doesn't make any sense!" Prowl said as he looked at the shaking and curled transformer in complete disbelief. "Starscream in deactivated! How can he do this to him? It's impossible!"

Megatron huffed and got up from the crouched position he took to talk to Shockwave and narrowed his optics. Starscream… Starscream was mentioned AGAIN by a mech obviously scared to death by… something. Not to mention the miraculous recovery of Silverstream… He mentioned Starscream helped him back too. There were a lot of coincidences, and Megatron didn't believe in coincidences! It has to be a link between those three incidents!

And Megatron was sure as hell going to find what it was.

"Take him away. I'll deal with him later. Is the place cleaned, now?" He asked then, looking neutral and serious.

"Yes, Sir, it is. We got everybody and there is nothing more to do here. All the data were uploaded and we have placed the explosive charges all around the base as you ordered. There will not even be a speck of dust left when we're done…"

Prowl was all business now that the matter of the mysterious events that took place in this room were pushed aside. And soon, they left the base and set the explosives on. Like the tactician said, there was nothing left in their wake…

The Organization was finished. All of the cells were attacked as well as the main base in a single, hard blow. The majority of the members will be sent to the Stockade, the Highest Security Prison on Cybertron, but as for the two Heads… Megatron intended to make an example of those two fraggers, and have them publically executed for Crimes against the State.

As for Starscream… He was going to investigate this mystery too. He couldn't let it as it was. He HAD to know if there was a speck of truth in the blabbering of Soundwave and Shockwave, and the story Silverstream told him when he woke up a week ago.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 10: Punishment

Part two: Retribution

Chapter 10: Punishments

CSD Prison, One week later

It had been a week since Shockwave's capture and imprisonment. Megatron, still puzzled and confused by the way that capture was made possible, was looking into the small cell with narrowed, inquisitive optics. Something helped him. Something very familiar and… close to him spark. When he entered that room, where he and his men found Shockwave blabbering like he frizzed all of his circuits, he felt it…

Starscream…

It was crazy because Starscream was deactivated! He couldn't be there, could he? But that feeling in his spark, that warm and comforting tugs…He had always felt it only when his dear bondmate was near him. It was like a light, gentle caress over his cold, dead Spark, healing and filling the gaping wound that was still there… Still hurting like the Pit… With love and reassurance.

'I am still there… Wait for me…' 

Megatron turned sharply, scrutinizing the empty hallway with narrowed, intense optics. He was certain he just heard something… A whisper barely more audible then the slightest breeze... Fir a split second, he could almost make up a form in the shadows of the dark hallway, a very familiar form… But he growled in anger and annoyance, shaking his helm, and the feeling slowly subsided. The shadows where empty, and there was no voice in the breeze filling the metallic hallway…

He was imagining things… Hoping things for his and his family's sake. Ho, how he wanted to hold his mate close to his spark again, to kiss him, feel him, caress him… He closed his optics lid and bit his lips, swallowing the sob that threatens to escape his vocal component and hugged himself tightly.

"Starscream…" He whispered to himself in a pained, hollow voice. "Why did you have to leave me?... I need you so much; you have no idea how painful it is to go on without you, my beloved…"

He almost felt a light touch to his lips component, like a kiss, then, and he keened softly, leaning in the ghostly feeling of the sensual, full lips caressing his own for a moment, knowing it was only in his CPU but not caring a bit. He let his optics lid opens and stares at the empty space in front of him, licking his lips to gather some more of those wonderful feelings, and hugged himself tighter. He could swear he heard a sad sigh right in his audio and shivered.

Was he going crazy or what? He shook himself free of those awkward and painful feelings and looked into the holding cell again. Shockwave was sitting in a corner, curled on himself like he was since he was brought there. And he was blabbering things. The sight of the overly logical and cold mech reduced to a blabbering wreck was very pleasing to the Lord Protector's optics, and he snickered in dark amusement. But that wasn't the reason of his presence here. He wanted to know what made the cold-sparked and level-headed mech lost it completely in such a short time.

Megatron entered the cell and stepped to the cowering mech, whom cowered even more when he heard to door open and footsteps coming his way. Megatron tilted his helm and sneered down at the distressed mech without a once of care or mercy for the bastard responsible for his bondmate and so much more mech and Human deaths. He growled lowly and shoved his pede right in Shockwave's midsection, making the bot curl more with a pained yelp.

"You disgust me, worthless scum! STAND!"

When he got no answer or reaction whatsoever, Megatron kicked him again and then grabbed him by the throat to lift him up himself. Shockwave's servos lifted to wrap around Megatron's crushing hold and he choked, looking a little more aware of what was going on. His yellow optic brightens and shone with fear and some measure of sanity for the first time since his capture.

"M-Megatron… P-Please… C-can't breathe…" He stuttered out and whined in pain.

"Ho, you will have worst then some breathing problems really soon, you slagger! You were found guilty of High Treason and conspiracy against the rightful Government of Cybertron, of Terrorism and of a countless number of deaths. The verdict was spoken. Do you want to know what it is, worm?"

Shockwave's optic widened and he looked like he was about to be sick or something. Megatron snickered and drank on the fearful expression on that optic of his. It was a shame he didn't had a face to show his feelings… But Megatron didn't need it to say he was deadly scared. There was no more escape for him, he was toasted, and he knew it perfectly. He felt Soundwave's own fear and resignation through their bond and shivered. Someone was certainly telling him the same thing at the moment. They were about to be executed for those crimes… It was nothing he could do to avoid this fate…

That thought in itself had on the cold and distant mech the same effect of a cold shower and he shivered more, getting a hold on his mind and sanity. And understanding the full extent of Megatron's, words at last… And he could tell Soundwave was in the same situation.

"Megatron… Please have mercy… I…"

Megatron growled lowly and gave the mech a good shake and a squeeze, making him wheezed in pain and clung tighter to his forearms. He didn't felt like listening at this poor excuse of a mech for any amount of time.

"Shut you vocal processor, Shockwave! You are not allowed to argue or plead! The sentence is held and unbreakable. But at least, you will be sharing it with your dear bondmate, Soundwave. He's being informed at that exact moment by Prowl. I bet the little slagger is pissing himself in fear…"

That was low, but Megatron couldn't help it. If he knew that, from the corner of the cell, he was being watched by someone dear to him, maybe he would've been more caring… But Starscream wasn't exactly sad for the mech responsible for his current state. And he watched as his bondmate molests and scared the condemned mech with cold, unfeeling optics… As far as a ghost have optics. The disincarnated Spark wasn't seething with rage and desire of revenge like he did when he caught the two mechs responsible for his demise, but seeing the mech in pain and distress was… soothing for his spark. It was such a treat to scare the slagger to death… But seeing him and his bitch being executed for his death was a true blessing! He let out a ghostly laugher and made sure the purple bastard could hear him.

Shockwave's optic brightens suddenly and he froze, like he just saw or heard something Megatron couldn't. The Lord Protector's optics narrowed and he looked around, seeing nothing of course. Shockwave seemed to shrink a little in his grasp and Megatron lifted an optic ridge in amusement.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the news, Shockwave? I thought you were a big bot." he chuckled darkly and let the mech fall back to the floor, sneering at him in disgust and loathing. "The sentence will be executed in two orns!"

He was about to left when he hears Shockwave speak to him again, in a calm and collected tune. He turns to see the mech leaning against the wall, standing up and with a hint of real guilt in his optic.

"Megatron, my Liege, I know it won't change anything but I am really sorry for all the death I caused for my selfish goal… And for Starscream's death. Believe me or not, I never wanted him to die. It was never part of the plan. This day, in the Public Aero train, YOU were the one targeted, because you were the one supposed to go to the doctor with Silverstream. Not Starscream…" he sighed and was silent for a moment, letting the news sink in the Lord Protector's mind, before concluding. "I am truly sorry for your loss. Execute me if you must, but I wanted you to know this before I die."

Megatron looks at him in silence for a long time, saying nothing, and then he left without saying another word. He let out a low growl and headed strait for his Estate. He needed some times to think things through. There was a lot of crap in his CPU of the moment and he wanted to sort it out before the executions… And spend some time with his sparklings. He was away far too often those few weeks. They must be missing him very much… He was very glad to have Thundercracker and Skywarp to take care of them as he was taking care of anything else.

He had many things to caught up with in those two orns and he will take al the time needed to make sure his sparklings were happy and safe.

oOo

Lord protector's Estate, the next day

"Dada! Want dada play!"

Little Amberjewell all but tacked her daddy's leg as soon as he got into the main room this morning. The little shuttle femme was giggling and dragging her plush with her as she ran over to her dad. Megatron saw TC coming behind her and trying to catch her before she could collide with his lower leg but Megatron only chuckled and crouched down to take the little femme. She squeals and hugged his neck, planting a loud sticky smack on her daddy's cheek.

"Amber! Come back here!" TC was shouting as he finally caught up with the fast little sparkling. "Let your daddy work in peace!"

Megatron laughed and lifted a servo to let the seeker know it was alright and cradled the small femme to his chest. She nestled her head into her daddy's chest and giggled more, sticking her glossa out at the blue seeker.

"Nnnn! Me play with dada!"

"Amberjewel, what did I told you? Don't do this, it's ugly and impolite!" Megatron said as he scolded the playful little sparkling. But he nuzzled her and she giggled more. "Aww, sweetspark, what am I gonna do with you, hum?"

She gave him the cutest, largest optics he ever saw and he couldn't help but hug her closer to his chest. That little girl knew exactly how to wrap him around her little digit. TC smiled a little at this and crossed his arms over his cockpit. The little femme then asked a question that made her dad very uncomfortable.

"Dada? Do bad mechs be punish? Hurt mama…"

The Lord Protector was a little taken aback by such an inquiry, and he looked saddened and a little angry and little Anberjewel wondered if it was what she said, and if daddy was mad at her. But Megatron kissed her little helm and said, not sounding mad, which relieved the small femme.

"I am not mad at you, Amber. You see, the bad mechs did some horrible things and they need to be punished for this. Then, they won't be able to hurt anybody else."  
The little femme nodded and asked, curious and innocent.

"How punish?"

Megatron looked a little embarrassed then. He didn't want to tell the little three vorns old femme how they were about to execute the traitors, it would give her nightmares! He thought of the right way to break the news to the little femme and said, a little smile playing on his lips.

"They will be executed, sweetspark. You know what that mean?"

She nodded a little shyly, and then answered proudly, because she knew the answer of daddy's question.

"Mean bad mech made dead. That good! They mean! Take mamma!"

She pouted and her little lip trembled as tears were threatening to pour from her little optics. Starscream was gone for a month only and it was real hard on the sparklings. The triplets were causing havoc to get their father's attention and the twins were too young to understand, fortunately. But it was way harder for the older sparklings, the triplets seekerlets and Amberjewel. The little femme understood enough to know her momma was gone for good and hurting a lot… But Megatron already decided he wouldn't bring them to the execution the next day. Not the little femme or the twins. The triplets insisted on coming though… So he would grant their request. They were old enough to understand.

"Yes sweetie. Bad mechs are gonna be dead. They won't hurt anyone else after that."

Megatron's optics darkened for a klick and his expression hardened. Amberjewel curled into his chassis and cooed softly, sad but content than the bad mechs were going to be dead. His thoughts wandered again to the next day and the way those two bastard were going to be executed. It was going to be nasty.

oOo

Next day, the Execution, Iacon Central plaza.

The place was crowded.

There were peoples everywhere to see the execution of the traitors. Rarely was this place that much crowded in the last couple of vorns because of the constant terrorist threat hovering above their heads. Megatron, Optimus and some other were standing in the stage where the execution was to take place, and the Lord Protector was waiting in silence, looking emotionless and cold as ice. Optimus was standing right behind him and looking a little worried for his brother. He had changed a lot since Starscream's death and was colder, harsher and almost like he was during the war. That was worrisome… He didn't wanted his brother to be hurt and sad like he seems to have become in the last month. He put a servo on his shoulder and said, in a quiet and concerned tune.

"Are you alright? I don't think that you should be the one to execute the sentence, but it is our right. It looks like you want to exact personal revenge on the mechs, I hope you realise this."

Megatron shrugged him off somewhat angrily and growled lowly. He didn't answer right away, and Optimus took to himself to talk further. There were many things he wanted to tell his younger brother, things that shocked and worried him greatly over the last month. He kept silent and away too long; it was time to say what was on his mind.

"Megatron, I know what you goes through. I go through the same when Elita was killed, you know. But what you are doing… I know how you managed to get the information out of Soundwave, and I deeply disapprove this…"

Megatron turned finally to face his brother and said, maybe a little harsher than he wanted.

"Well, I don't need your approval, Optimus! I am the Lord Protector, am I not? Let me deal with this kind of thing my own way! It worked; it's the only thing that matters… And besides, I have all rights to want to make those two slaggers dearly. They took what I had the most precious from me!"

Optimus sighed and shook his helm. Megatron was still deeply hurt, and it wouldn't go away in a mere month. It would take time… Optimus knew it just too well. He looked at his brother for a moment, but soon the sounds of the crowd raging make him look towards the CSD Prison gates, and he saw the two condemned mechs coming out, surrounded by guards and heavily chained. Prowl and his new Second, Jazz, where at the front and leading the way. There was a passage opened for the procession, large enough to avoid problems with the crowd, but some things were thrown at the two mechs nonetheless. Soundwave looked as emotionless as ever, looking forward and never wavering, even with a large metal piece hit him on the back of his helm. Shockwave was hard to read, as ever, as he didn't have faceplates, but he was looking calm and collected, in peace with himself, in a way. The confession and apologies he gave Megatron were honest and he was ready to face his fate with pride.

TC and Warp were standing near the base of the stage with the triplets and only looked in pure hatred at the two mech when they came pass them. Silverstream thrown them a smalle piece of concrete and hissed, looking just like his mother when he was mad with this expression. Redstar stuck his glossa out and managed to escape Skywarp's grasp to run towards the mechs and quickly kicked at the closest one's ankle. It was Shockwave, and the purple mech looked down at the kid, but was harshly pushed forward, as the small seekerlet shouted, angry.

"Meanie! I'm glad you die!"

Warp finally managed to grab him and lifted him into his arms, so he couldn't run away again. But he looked like he was dying to do the same thing… Soon the two mech and their escort were up on the stage and the two condemned were chained to the two cross-like supports on the middle of the stage. Thos supports were lined with cable that were hooked to a big generator behind the stage. Probably some kind of electrical or energy generator that would be part of the execution. And once they were both restrained to the supports, electrodes where hooked to every parts of their body, after parts of the armour were removed to expose the dermaplate below. None of the two mechs said a single word, and didn't struggle when they were hooked like this.

Once it was done, Megatron stepped in front of them, a hard and cold look on his optics. When he spoke, facing the two condemned mechs, his voice was merciless and unforgiving. Optimus shot his brother another sad and disapproving look, which was ignored totally by said mech.

"Shockwave, you have been found guilty of High Treason, Conspiracy and Terrorism, aggravated by a countless amount of murders and attempted murders. The sentence had been spoken. You are condemned to be terminated by electrocution until all your circuits are fried. Do you have something to say before the sentence is executed?"

The purple mech stayed quiet and calm through this entire speech, and the only sign of his nervousness or fear was the little glint in his single optic. He looked strait in front of him; above the crowd assemble to witness his and his bondmate's executions, not seeing them but looking at the Cybertronian violet sky above them. And then he spoke, voice calm and quiet. He wasn't afraid of dying.

"I have, my Lord. I want to say that the only that was on my mind, from the very beginning and during the War, was Cybertron's and the Cybertronian race's glory and future. I may have chosen the wrong path to achieve it, but I can't say I'm not glad I did it, because I would be lying. All I can say is that I am sorry for the sufferings I caused to so many peoples. Many of those deaths were war casualties, collateral damage."

After that he fell silent as the crowd was raging, and TC and Warp came closer, each sides of Megatron and two steps behind him, and glared at the bounded mech with hatred. The triplets were growling and glaring at him too, holding into their uncles tightly, and Slipstream even said, his little head still patched and looking a little tired and weak.  
"You lie, mean bot! You take mommy and make daddy sad! You hurt me and my brothers and little sisters!" he growled and glared more at the mech, then hid his little faceplates in TC's shoulder, sobbing. "Mean bot deserves to be deactivated…"

Megatron looked at his son with a smile and nodded in approval, as TC was stroking the little seeker's back to calm him down, when his two brothers, held by Skywarp, were glaring at the mean bot. He faced Shockwave again whom was now looking ashamed and had locked optics with the floor.

"Well, if there is all, we will proceed with the execution. Prowl?"

The black and with Datsun, looking stern and cold, only nodded once sharply and turned to face the command board on the large generator. Shockwave looked at him briefly and then locked optic in the void above the crowd, tensing. That was it; he was going to die now. Soon, a low humming sound came from the charging turbines and the red light on the activation switch was flashing quicker and quicker. When the hum became a steady and strong vibration, and the light stopped flashing, Prowl grabbed the switch and started to pull it down, until it fell into 'on' position with an audible 'click'. But that was not the most important thing that happened then…

Shockwave's frame suddenly arched like he was going to jump free from the restraints and sparkles of energy were running on his plating as a large amount of raw electricity flooded his circuitry. He let out a long, agonised scream when, one by one, his circuits frizzed and ceased functioning with audible 'pop' and 'ping'. Smoke was rising from his frame and soon, his viocaliser died down in static. But he continue to arch and jerk under the energy assault, until finally it reached it's peak and his single optic brightened unnaturally to a blinding with light before exploding in shards, letting an empty and smoking socket behind. There was a long and heavy silence in the crowd after that, everyone was looking at the blackened and smoking form of the deactivated mech with discomfort. Megatron looked at him with a closed expression, letting nothing show of what he was thinking.

oOo

In a dark corner of the stage, a shadow was looking too, and that shadow was happy to see his killer pay for his crimes. A little sad smile lightens his ghostly features and he couldn't help but sent a pulse of gratitude and love to his mate. Starscream's spark was calmer now, but he couldn't go to the Matrix still. Something was preventing it. Something was blocking his path towards the afterlife, and he felt like he had to stay, like he was killed too soon. His time here wasn't finished. He had to go and see his mate and sparklings again, he knew it. He'll do it after the executions, tonight. He locked optics on the second of the traitors, Soundwave, and narrowed his optics. And waited for the execution to continue, his resolve strengthened.

It was about to start over again when he felt a call. Something was… Pulling at him, and he looked up. Above him, on the Cynertronian violet sky, a light was shining, and something was inside this light. Starscream looked in awe and primal fear at the Great figure he could make up in this light. He slowly left the ground and got closer and closer to the light, until it surrounded him completely and drowned him…

oOo

Soundwave was keening in both pain and despair as the bond with his mate was cur so abruptly. He had looked in deep distress as he was executed in front of his optics, struggling into his restraints to try to go to him, but it was no good, and soon he was nothing but a gaping hole in his spark. Megatron then stepped in front of him and the navy blue mech glared at him with hatred. His glare was met with equal coldness and loathing. Megatron had felt no joy nor relief or happiness at the traitor's death. He only felt empty and dead inside. It didn't help the pain at all, but at least, Starscream's killer was dead, and it was in itself a relief.

All this craziness was over at last… The bombings, the deaths, the loss… All was over. Or it will be as soon as Soundwave join his bondmate in death.

"Soundwave, you have been found guilty of High Treason, Conspiracy, Terrorism and Stealing of restricted datas for the account of your Organization. For those crimes, the sentence is deactivation by electrocution until all your circuits are fried. Do you have something to say before the sentence is executed?"

The telepath looked at him and then at the crowd assembled in the plaza with hatred and loathing. The headband he was wearing was containing his telepathic powers, so he was powerless to arm them all, but he said something.

"You will pay for this, Megatron! You will all pay for this! I swear, I will exact revenge on all of those assembled her! This is a solemn vow! YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

Megatron jumped back as he yelled right in his faceplates and harshly gestured to Prowl to proceed, as the crowd was whispering in uneasy waiting, a little wave of worry washing through them all at the conviction and depth of the telepath's words. The triplets were sobbing and hiding in their uncles chassis, afraid at those threats. Megatron growled as the generator finished charging and then, Prowl pulled the switch at the 'on' position and then, what happened would be engraved in the minds of each and every Cybertronians present there this day. When the energy started to flood through Soundwave's circuits, he twisted and arched in pain, which was normal, but it also deactivated the headband he was wearing, and let his telepathic powers loose.

Many things happened at the same times then.

First, a powerful wave of telepathic energy was released, sending to each and every mind in a hundred miles radius from Soundwave's position could feel exactly what he was feeling as the raw electricity was killing him. Everybody fell to their knees and writhed in pain, CPU overloaded by too much pain, and much passed out. Some even died or got comatose, and this was discovered later, after the 'incident'. The mechs unrestrained telepathic powers were powered tenfold by the energy he was receiving and totally out of control…

Second, with the last of his strength and resolve, Soundwave managed to shout a last curse to all and every living Cybertronians. A curse that would let everyone afraid and flee home in dire panic because of the unwavering resolve and power behind those words.

"HA-A!... Y-YOU WILL A-ALL P-PA-AY! THE C-CYBERTRONIAN R-RACE I-IS D-DOOMED! D-DOOMED T-TO THE P-PITS! Y-YOU W-WILL A-ALL DIS-DISAPPEAR AND D-DIE! I S-SWEAR IT!"

And finally, all lights, energy sources and everything powered one way or another ceased to function when the telepath finally ceased to move or shout, finally dead. It was only than that Megatron and all of his men could get back up to their pedes and watched at the blackened, fried frame of the navy blue mech in sheer awe and a little fear. What was that? Whatever it was, the crowd was fleeing the plaza in panic for those who still can, and emergency teams were tending the those who seemed hurt or unconscious.  
In history, and for Vorns to come, this day will be remembered as one of the most frightening and important, because when the Cybertronian Race was indeed on the brink of extinction many many Vorns later, the curse that was shouted with a mech's last breath this day will be remembered… Soundwave's name will not be forgotten by Cybertronian history.

He will be remembered as the one who brought to them curse to their extinction.

-TBC-


	12. Epilogue: Reunion

Epilogue: Reunions

Starscream's spark was floating in a white, bright and warm place. There neither time nor space here, and he felt better than he had in a long time. It was comfortable, and it made you wish you could stay there forever. And he let himself float aimlessly for an unknown amount of time, oblivious of everything but the warm, loving light engulfing his spark, soothing his wounds and healing his broken spirit.

But after what felt like an eternity, he could feel that someone else was there with him. A presence, overwhelming and powerful, and he felt a deep, sacred fear. A fear linked to the very spark of all Cybertronian facing death and about to face their Creator.

And then he saw it.

Tall, white and silver with wide, sleek and beautiful feater-like wings, the image of the perfect Cybertronian, neither mech nor femme, and neither ground pounder nor flyer, but an harmonious melt of all of those things.

The epitome of the Cybertronian race incarnated.

Primus.

And Starscream cowered in fear, trying to hide from those intense, burning optics because he felt unworthy to be in the presence of such a powerful entity. He felt filthy and ugly, the ugliest of all being… Like all the sins, the ill deeds he does in his life were painted on his naked spark, showing like rusted Plague and making him looks horrible.  
He felt like dying all over again and disappears into nothingness.

But soon, he felt the sheer goodness and infinite love of the God, and he was attracted by this beacon of warmth, of caring and soothing feelings like a butterfly is attracted, hypnotized by a naked flame. And soon huge ands cupped him and he curled again, the fear coming back, until he felt like a gentle caress on his very spark. His disembodied spark uncurled and he looked into the face of his Creator for the first time.

And was awed by his sheer beauty. It was not mere physical beauty, no. it was a beauty that was running deeper than this. To the very core of the God, and painted openly on his perfect features. This being could not be evil, nor do anything evil, because evilness was unknown to Him. Evilness was the realm of His brother, ruler of the Pit and devourer of Cybertronian Sparks. No, He was completely, totally Good. He was Goodness incarnated. Starscream understood it immediately when he saw this face looking down at him so kindly as He was holding him.

He was in Primus's hands and felt loved to the very core of his spark. He curled again, but this times to feel more of those wonderful feelings and drank from them, bath into them and be at peace at last.

Until the God spoke. His voice was as beautiful and overwhelming as His spirit and features.

"Starscream… My creation… Your time to join with the matrix as not come yet. You must return to your family and loved ones. You were not meant to die so soon."

For a long time, Starscream had trouble understanding what Primus told him. He was dead, wasn't he? His body was torn and his spark wrenched out of his lifeless shell… How could he come back? He had no body to return to anymore! His old one was a lifeless shell in a coffin! All the important pieces had been removed to be used for transplantation as quoted in his Last Will. He looked up at Primus's face and said, humble and a little afraid.

…I don't understand… I have no body to return to. How could I come back? I… I feel at peace for the first time in a long while… I don't want to return there… Please, Primus! I… I want to stay here…

Primus chuckled and Starscream felt a wonderful tingle at this sound. It was beautiful, the most melodic music he ever heard. He felt that Primus was amused and he spoke again. Starscream understood that he was being selfish and felt guilty about it.

"You can't stay here, Starscream. Your place is somewhere else, with your family. They miss you a lot. I promise you will come back here some day. Are you ready to go back to the ones who love you the most?"

Starscream was speechless for a long time again. He looked up as Primus and couldn't say anything. He was given a second chance… He couldn't refuse it! As good and at peace as he felt there, he missed his family terribly. His spark ached at the idea of seeing them again soon. He wanted them to know he was alright and to se his sparklings grow up to become mechs and femmes.

…I am ready…

He didn't have time to say anything else when he felt something strange. Like he was pulled down fast, and soon he could see Cybertron again. It was a beautiful sight. The planet was completely rebuilt and at peace, and the Golden Age was back now. How long was he gone? It had felt very long but something was telling him that it had not been as long as he thought…

After a while, he felt the ground beneath his heels and feelings rushed throughout his body. Wait a minute! His body! It was back! He had a body again! Starscream was lying on a hard and cold surface and he groaned, sitting up slowly. He looked around and saw that he was on a hallway, between two large buildings, and as he could feel, back on his old self.

"I am alive… I AM ALIIIIIVE! Ho Primus THANK YOU!"

He looked around and then ran out of the dark, dank hallway. He could see that he was on Iacon, not much had changed since he last saw the place, but something felt… odd. Out of place. He frowned and then took the direction of the Lord Protector's Estate. He remembered quite well where it was.

oOo

For a long time after the executions, Megatron had locked himself in the house and refused to go out and see the world. He thought than executing the traitors will at least gve him some measure of peace, but he was wrong. It did nothing at all. It even worsens his state of depression and pulled him deeper in his self-loathing. He was blaming himself for everything… Even if it wasn't his fault at all, he was too slagged to care.

He had delegated his work to his new Lieutenant, Prowl, and the mech was efficient and quick at the task. And then, two Vorns goes by before he managed to find the strength to come out of his shell and get to work again. Optimus and Starscream's triplet brothers, Skywarp and TC, did their best to pull him out of the depression he sank in.

But one thing Megatron NEVER did, even in the deepest of the Pits, was indulge in the highgrade. He remembered quite well what it did to Starscream a while before, after he loose the capability of carrying when he gave birth to Amberjewel, and he didn't wanted to ends up even worst then him. He didn't have a kind, loving bondmate to pull him out of this…  
The best thing was that his sparklings were very helpful. They were what made him hold on and keep going, because without them, he would've preferred to follow his beloved mate into oblivion a long time ago… The triplets were now 10 Vorns old and little balls of energy. And very skilful and imaginative when it came to pranks and finding way to make their father laughs or at least crack a smile. Slipstream was completely healed from his wounds in the explosion that cost Starscream his life, and he was the more curious, mischievious of the trio. Redstar was a little shy and introverted youngling, liking to read and study when the two others were wrecking havoc. They had to drag him to have him join them in their games and pranks. Darkwing was making it clear that he had natural Leadership qualities and he was usually the one leading the two others. He was going to be Trine leader when they were older. He was level-headed and calculating. He was a lot from his father and his uncle TC.

The oldest femme, Amberjewel, was 8 vorns old now, and she was growing in beauty and grace. She was taller then her older brother already because of her shuttle built, but she was sleek and slender, long limbs and large wings adorning her back. She was Daddy's Little Princess, and Megatron took every occasion to spend time with her and take her shopping or playing. She was his pride and joy, the most precious thing in his life. Her features were a feminine version or Starscream, dark faceplates and perfect traits. Every time he looks at her he sees his lost bondmate and it was hurtful and wonderful at the same time. She was going to be a gorgeous femme when she gets her adult upgrades. Her character was a little harsh and incisive, cutting like a blade, and she had a well sharpens glossa. Some would tell she was spoiled, but she was only strong willed and headstrong, like her mother.

The last sparklings, the Twins, were 6 Vorns old and didn't remembered their daddy well. They were too young when he died but Megatron show them pictures, holovids and tell them about him. There was something special with those two, because he carried them and gave them birth. Swiftstrike, the little femme, was a splitting image of her mother. She was going to be a gunformer when upgraded into an adult and an alt-mode like Megatron as well. She already had the barely visible formations of the claps were the fusion canon would be installed if needed, in her right arm. She was tall and large in built, even if sleeker then Megatron was at this age. A though femme she will be. And her temper was matching her built. She was the kind to throw tantrums for nothing and scream at the top of her vocals when things weren't going the way she wanted them to go. And she was an expert in manipulating the adult to get what she wanted. Her brother was matching her in every way possible in the temper department, so that made a duo of difficult and terrible sparklings to raise. The seekerlet was a splitting image of Starscream in built and color scheme. Small, sleek, and obnoxious.

The six sparklings put together were making life a lot more interesting at the Lord protector estate!

oOo

The day Starscream came back, the triplets were alone at home. Redstar was reading and doing homework, Silverstream was trying to new game he just got, and Darkwing was watching the holovid because his favourite series was playing.

The red and blue youngling was the closer to the door when the door bell rang, and he ran to open.

"I'm on it!" he shouted and bolted for the door.

He opened and froze into place. For the longest time, the two mech looked at each others, Starscream with a warm smile, radiating joy and happiness, and Redstar with wide and disbelieving optics.

"Mommy?..." he finally asked and then, without warning, he screamed and ran away, bolting into the living room, darting for the stairs and then locking himself into the room he shared with his brothers, shooting all the way. "A GHOST! RUUUUUUN!"

Silverstream and Darkwind shared a 'is he finally gone insane?' look and the former, curious as ever, got to the door. And the two younglings froze just like Redstar did a moment before, awed and completely dumbstruck.

Starscream had a little frown when Redstar ran away like the Pit just opened in front of his pedes but he smiled again when Silverstream and Darkwind made their appearance. He had come in and closed the door, and then he slowly, a little uncertainly, walked to them.

"Silverstream, Darkwind… I am back… it's really me, your mother, Starscream! Please, believe me…" he pleaded with honest, sad and joyful optics.

"M-mommy?..."

SIlverstream was the first to break the silence. He looked at him and then walked towards him and lifted a hand to touch him. He felt warm, tangible metal under his digits and little tears came to his optics. He yelped in both joy and relief and threw himself at him.

"Mommy! You're back! How? You were dead! We saw your body put in that tomb!"

Darkwind was a little more suspicious and he stayed where he was, crossing his arms. He shot a disbelieving look at Starscream and said, in a commanding and hard tune.

"How would we believe you? Mo one ever comes back from the dead. What if you are an impostor?"

Starscream felt a jolt of hurt at those words, but many Vorns had pass since his death, apparently. The triplets were now younglings and had tempers to match their age. Which was alright, because he always taught them not to thrust strangers. And as hurtful as it was, he had become a stranger to them… the youngest will not even remembered him. They were too young when he died. He smiled gently and then saw little Redstar making a come as apparently now had been slaughter by a killing ghost yet.

"What can I do to make you believe me, hum? I am telling the thrut."

"Tell us something only our mommy and daddy knows." Darkwind ordered and he crossed his arms.

Silvertream reluctantly left Starscream's arms and got to wait at his brothers' side. He looked at Darkwing with a pout and huffed.

"Alright. I never told this to anyone apart from you three and your father. When you were born, Silvrstream wouldn't come out by himself, he was all tangled up in the energon line, and Hook had to make a C-Section to get him out. He was the tiniest, cutest thing I ever saw… Redstar was firstborn, and Darkwind the second to be birthed. But Silverstar was a little miracle, we almost lost him. He took many breems to finally breathe his first intake…."

The three shared a look and then after a breem seems to get to an understanding. And then they overwhelmed Starscream with enthusiasm, throwing themselves and shouting happily.

When the others came back, there wasn't easy to convince them he was the real Starscream sent back to them by Primus, but he managed. Once all the sparklings were acquainted with him and even the youngest were introduced to their father at last, after throwing a tantrum of biblical proportions because there was a stranger in their house, of course, Megatron and Starscream were alone at last…

And the Lord could finally throw himself into his mate's arms and sob openly in his neck, letting out everything and all that he endured during the time he was alone and hurting from his absence. He stayed like this for a long time, and Starscream stroke his back lovingly, shushing him and feeling complete and warm.

"S-Starscream… If you only knew how much I missed you… My beloved bondmate… I missed you to the point of wanting to join you into oblivion… But I didn't do it... For the sparklings sake."

The seeker felt a twinge of pain at those revelations. He never knew his death will sent Megatron in such a Pit of pain and depression… He always seems like the unbreakable kind to him. Tall and strong and unmovable. Like the stones.

"I'm back, my love… I'm here to stay. Primus gave me a second chance, I won,t waste it. I love you so much… I'm sorry I caused you such pain…"

After a while, they were in the room they had shared for a long time, and Megatron was feverishly kissing and caressing his mate's platings, exploring his body to the tiniest details, to make sure he was real and won't vanish in front of his optics. Soon he was kissing him and pushing him into the berth, wanting to take him hard, his want, NEED, so powerful it was overwhelming the most basics thoughts. Soon, they were tangled and Megatron was slowly and deeply thrusting into him, feeling every nook and crannies of his wings and body, and drowning in the feeling of the tight, hot port closing around him with every push in.

"Starscream… I will never let you go again… Mmmm… I love you…"

They let their chestplates parted and joined sparks , their essence merging and becoming one. Both cried as overload hit them hard, and the seeker felt the twinge, the wonderful twinge on his spark that told him he would carry again. Primus granted him a complete and totally functional body, and he would be able to carry again! Tears fell down his cheeks as he realised this and he buried his facepaltes in Megatron's neck.

"Thank you… Ho thanks you so much!"

He didn't know who he was thanking, but it was spark felt and deeply honest. Maybe Megatron for impregnating him again, or Primus for granting him a second chance in a new body. Whatever it was, he felt that he was blessed and that he will have all the time on the universe to get to know the sparklings that were way too young when he died and the new ones that were already coming.

It was on this thought than he fell into recharge, nestled deep into megatron's protective and warm embrace…

oOo

The next day...

Skywarp and thundercracker walked happily to the door of the Lord protector's Estate, chatting enthusiastically about some things or another. When they reached the door, Skywarp rang the doorbell and waited, still chatting with his brother. But said brother had suddenly fell silent, mouth agape, when the door was flown open. Skywarp narrowed his optics in surprise at this and asked, half-laughing.

"What? You look like you saw..." He had turned to face the door as he spoke and his mouth flew open as well as his optics widened and he managed to finish, awe and shock and disbelief lining his tune. "...A ghost."

Starscream was standing there. Their Starscream, handsome, tall, thin and apparently quite tangible. And he had a large smile on his dark faceplates, looking happy to see them. But Skywarp and TC had trouble processing what their optics were telling them. Starscream was there like if nothing ever happen, like he hadn't been dead for Vorns, like they had not had to burry him in the old Crypts in a coffin. And Skywarp was the first to show another reaction than disbelieving shock.

He screamed and passed out on the spot. Thundercracker was wrenched from his trance by this and he finally shook himself, and then let out some almost incoherent blabbers before managing to let out more understandable words.

"How?... When?... Why?... Hunn..." And then he followed his brother in the realm of unconsciousness, the shock being too much for both their processors.

Starscream knew that they could react badly and he called Megatron to help him drag their sorry aft inside and settle them down until they woke up. They had both froze their processor when they saw him... Megatron couldn't help but laugh at that. The seekers were always very unpredictable creatures, and they could have had the opposite reaction, and punch or hug Starscream. After maybe ten breems, Skywarp came out of it a little groggily and then his optics fell on Starscream again and he frowned, and then his expression brightens.

"You're real! You're not a ghost or a Zombie, are you, Screamer?" He asked a bit suspiciously and touched his ceek and chest to make sure. "Nope, you seem tangible enough... But how? I don't understand... You were dead, weren't you? Dead bots don't just come back from the dead..."

TC let out a throaty grunt and came out of stasis lock himself then and saw Starscream as well, and then he smiled, knowing that he had not been hallucinating and that the seeker was real. One way or another, their brother was back with us! That was a miracle of Primus...

"Star, you're here! For real... I can feel that you're not a ghost or a hallucination! How did you do it?"

Starscream looked at the both of them and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat beside them, Megatron staying up and watching.

"It's a long story... But yes, I was dead, as dead as they come, but I was given a second chance by Primus. He said it wasn't my time to die yet, and he sent me back in a new, repaired and fully functional body. Don't ask me to explain further because I'm not sure I understand it myself... All I know..." he said and put a servo on his still flat belly with a large, happy smile. "...Is that I can carry again, and last night... Well, the reunion with Megatron was more than wonderful, I can tell you. You'll have a new nephew or niece soon!"  
After that, the two seekers were all over Starscream, asking a lot of questions and prodding him on every seams and angles to see if he was really all the same as before. It was a very nice reunion and then, after a while, the doorbell rang again and Megatorn got up to answer. This time, it was Optimus that had come, with his habitual box of energon goodies for the sparklings, and a kind smile on his features.

"Good morning, brother! May I come in?"

He then heard the voices from the living area and frowned a bit when a high-pitched, highly recognizable voice rose. He walked quickly towards the source of the sound, disbelieving but deeply hopeful at the same time, and stopped in the doorway.

"Starscream? So I felt it right... You ARE back..."

Megatron, whom had followed him to the living room, lifted an optic ridge at the last comment and asked, curious.

"You FELT it? How?"

"The Matrix I carry is in direct link with some... higher forces, brother. Primus himself created this artefact when he created the Cybertronian race as well, and all and every of it's bearer are, in a way, the High Priests of Primus, linked directly to him. So, when he sent Starscream back, I felt it through the Matrix... it's complicated, but I'm glad that he's back..."  
he put his box down on a table and Skywarp eyed the goodies with greedy optics, then picked some, munching a handful of those and making a big mess on his own faceplates. Optimus rolled his optics at this but then he came to Starscream and put both servos on his shoulders.

"You have been blessed above all by Primus today, Starscream. Make yourself worthy of the gift that was given to you and make the better use of the new life you had been given. Second chances are a rarity, and even more your kind of second chance. I only heard of one other case of resurrection in my time as a Prime..."

Starscream took on a solemn expression and slowly nodded, understanding quite well that he could not mess up the chance he was given. He lifted an optic ridge at Optimus's words, he never knew the Primes were High Priests of Primus as well... But the Matrix was indeed a powerful artefact. It makes the Primes something a little more then the other Cybertronians. Megatron looked in his brother when he let go of Starscream,s shoulders to turn to him.

"Make good use of this blessing, brother, and be happy at last. The threats of the pas are now gone and a new future is opening in front of us all. I can't tell it will always be bright and shiny and happy, but as long as you have each others and your family, then happiness is at hands."

He smiled and then took a goodie for himself before Skywarp finish the entire box, laughing.

All was good that ends good... or was it? In a far corner of the Universe, a dark force was stirring, waiting to wake and brig chaos all over the Universe...

-END!-


End file.
